Stolen City
by twinxie1OO
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO GODDESS HUNT*** After the battle with Demise, Link is still not done saving the world. With Ghirahim and Co. at his side, can he make it through hell and back?
1. Answers

****************NOTICE: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**The Goddess Hunt **_**WHICH IS A SEQUEL TO **_**I was a Teenage Ghirahim**_**. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THOSE FANFICS, THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO YOU.****************

**Author's Note: *Le throws streamers in the air* Heeeeeaaaay! XD So this is the final sequel! I don't want to give too much away so you'll just have to read it. ;D I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned LOZ, or any of its characters. Short, sweet and to the point! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Link stared in shock at the sky. It seemed to grow darker and redder with every passing second. After a few minutes, the sun was overthrown and the blue sky was suffocated and dead.

"What-why-how?" Link waved his arms about. "What is that thing?!"

'Grannie' held up her hand to silence him. "As I said, it is coming from the demon city."

Ghirahim and his fellow demons had the grace to blush that their home was the source of the disturbance.

Grannie spared them a glance and continued. "This matter is beyond me. You must call together the three guardians of the realms."

Ethana scratched her head. "The…dragons?"

"Those snobby snakes wouldn't help us simply because I now consist of your little 'group.'" Ghirahim made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Well, maybe you could get them to like you if you stopped calling them 'snobby snakes.'" Impa chided.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes but quieted himself nevertheless.

"How can we call an audience with them?" Liafwin interjected, shuffling in his seat.

Grannie smiled and whistled. Three little birds flew through the Sealed Temple window and perched on her arm. "These little creatures do more than just squabble for seeds. They carry messages too."

Aluf watched in amazement as she whispered something indecipherable into the bird's ears. They immediately flew back out the window and into the dark sky.

Impa smiled with pride at her older self. Even as an elder she could still manage.

"What did you tell them?" Raline asked, leaning forward with interest.

"I told them to meet us here tomorrow at dawn. All we have to do is wait now…" Grannie trailed off and wondered at the adventure soon to be had.

* * *

Farrah grumbled as she opened her eyes. Was it still night? It felt like she had been sleeping for hours!

She got up groggily and stumbled to the window and upon seeing the condition of the sky, she fumbled backward with a gasp. She looked at the clock to see that it was well into the afternoon.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

She ran out of her chambers, her socks making her slide on the cool marble as she slid into servants that she passed by. She blushed furiously as eyes followed her progress. Maybe she should've gotten out of her night clothes first…

With a bang, she burst through the throne room doors, ignoring the glare of the guards.

"Farrah!" Terrian leapt from his throne and ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around. He was obviously in a good mood.

She squirmed until he set her down. "What is the meaning of…that?!" She pointed out the window. "What is going on?"

Terrian followed her finger and looked out the window. "That?" He smirked. "Oh, my dear, those are a few storm clouds."

She placed her hands on her hips, her eyes were unmoving. "I know for a fact that those are _not_ just storm clouds!"

He shook his head. "You're right. They are not _just _storm clouds."

She gave him a quizzical look, lowering her arms. "But…you just said…"

He smiled at her obvious confusion. "Here." He grabbed her hand and led her to the window. "What do you see?"

"I see the Demon Citadel." Farrah said obviously.

"Not just the Demon Citadel, my love. The _greatest_ Demon Citadel that there ever was! The people rejoice at my rule and the very clouds proclaim it so! We will be the greatest city- no, the greatest _nation _to ever be! There shall be no greater race!" He spoke passionately. "The very heavens proclaim our magnificence! My power surges through the sky, claiming all as our own."

Farrah fell silent. She thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Okay!" Joy giggled from her lips.

Terrian beamed at her and pulled her into a fervent kiss. They only parted when a smug voice came from behind Farrah.

"Brother." A voice said in greeting.

Terrian pulled away, a little angry at being interrupted. Then upon seeing who it was, he grinned. "Terrell!"

Horea teleported next to Terrell. He crossed his arms and smiled. "Are we interrupting something?"

Farrah blushed at the two newcomers while Terrian grinned proudly. "Actually, you were but I am willing to let it slide this one time. You both look terrible." He laughed.

Farrah took the time to look at the state of the two demons. Their clothes were torn and bloodied and they harbored many cuts and stabs. "What happened?" Her eyes were the embodiment of compassion and concern.

Horea kicked at his heel and acted like it was nothing. "Ah, we just had a run in with some…rebels."

"Are you hurt that bad?" She reached out and fingered his arm, tracing one particularly deep cut.

Horea held in a hiss of pain, but Farrah saw his obvious discomfort and withdrew. "Sorry."

"I'm fine." Horea nodded.

"Who were the rebels?" She urged.

Terrell and Horea knew wisely to skip the fact that it was her brother and friend. "They were no one. Anywho, I don't believe I know your name." Terrell already knew her name but decided to keep that quiet.

"I am Farrah and you must be Terrell and…?" She trailed off, not quite hearing the name of the red headed demon.

"Horea." Horea supplied.

Farrah realized that if Terrian was king then Terrell must be the prince, and Horea not far behind. She bowed, mentally cursing herself for not doing so earlier. "Pleased to meet you."

They each in turn kissed her hand. The three males excused themselves, seeing as how they had a lot to talk about. Farrah stood there, staring out the window, wondering if all that was said was true.

* * *

Groose cursed himself for waking up late. Dawn started ten minutes ago and if it hadn't been for Zelda slapping him awake, who knows how long the dragons would have been waiting.

He threw the door open and stood in the doorway awkwardly.

Everyone stared at him, including the dragons, Grannie, Zelda, Impa, Link, Fi, Ghirahim, Raline, Aluf, Liafwin and Ethana. And that was a _long_ list of people.

"Uh…Sorry I'm late." Groose chuckled and stroked his pompadour.

The dragons, who had shrunken down to fit inside the temple, regarded him coolly.

Grannie shuffled in her seat and coughed. "Never mind that, Groose. Let us begin."

All in the room got very serious and everyone prepared themselves.

"Dragons of the three realms, you are brought here because we seek your wise council. As you know, Demise has been slain but there is an evil that lingers still in this land. It appears to come from the Demon city." Grannie started.

Faron spoke in a thundering voice. "Ask the hero what Demise said before he fell."

Link blushed as all eyes turned to him. "Uh…well he said that his hatred would be reborn in this world and that those with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero would be eternally bound to that curse."

"It seems that Demise's soul is already being reborn." Lanayru commented.

"What? B-but he is already in Link's sword!" Zelda cried out.

"Demise is, yes, but not his reincarnation." Eldin said gravely.

"I believe that this still does not explain the current condition of the sky." Fi chimed in.

"Demise's reincarnation must be giving power to whoever is in the Citadel." Impa rubbed her chin in thought.

"So, the evil is spreading under the complete dominance of whoever is ruler of the Citadel?" Link glared at the thought. "Who could that be? Didn't one of your friends, Ghirahim, stay behind in the Citadel?"

"Farrah." Ghirahim admitted sadly.

"My sister. It couldn't be her though!" Aluf added fiercely. "Someone else must have taken control."

"Terrian!" Ethana jumped up. "Aluf and Liafwin were battling Horea and Terrell! Terrian must have taken over during the revolt!"

The dragons nodded. "Terrian is gaining his power to rule from the incarnation." Faron concluded.

"Where is this 'incarnation' anyway?" Groose asked. This was going a little bit over his head.

"Wouldn't the incarnation be in the Citadel?" Zelda wrung her hands nervously.

"No." Lanayru corrected. "Demise, even though he is in the Master Sword, is still able to grow. Actually, his incarnation is more of a…descendant. It is a mix if the two. And that heir of darkness will grow in the same place Demise did."

"…Which brings us right back to the Citadel." Liafwin finished lamely.

"Still no." Eldin explained. "Demise was not born on this world."

"Wh…he wasn't?" Ghirahim gave him a quizzical look.

"He was bred purely to be evil and wicked. He was reared that way. The only environment that could induce such malice and evil is Morantris." Faron said the name like it was a lemon. An EVIL lemon.

"Morantris? What is that?" Aluf stood, unable to rip his eyes away from Faron's.

"In other tongues, you would call it hell." She finished gravely. "This incarnation needs to be stopped before it can come into the world of light. And even though in its early years it is not grown or strong enough to enter into this world without help, it can still help fuel its allies." Faron nodded.

"Okay, so in a nutshell…Terrian is using the power of Demise's incarnation, who is in the hellish place called Morantris, to spread his domination around the entire world and beyond?" Ghirahim summed it up the best he could.

"That's right." Eldin smiled, despite the situation.

"I need coffee…" Ghirhaim rubbed his temples.

"We are not done yet." Zelda cut in. "What can we do?"

"My Grace, you have the hero next to you and you are the goddess. I wouldn't get discouraged." Lanayru patted her back.

"So what is the game plan?" Link asked, looking into the faces of his friends and allies.

"Some of you will need to go to the Citadel and try to find more information and weaknesses in Terrian's plan. Probably under disguise and low radar. And another portion of you will need to travel into the very pits of Morantris and bind or slay the incarnation before all chaos can unleash." Eldin created the plan with ease.

"Basically travel into hell? Doesn't that seem a bit…?" Raline couldn't find the right words but she knew they understood.

"Don't be afraid, Raline." Faron placed her hand on Raline's head. "It is not as hopeless as it sounds. Now," She scanned the faces of the youth. "Who will go where?"

"Her Grace will go nowhere near Morantris!" Impa stood up, daring for someone to defy her wishes.

"I can handle is!" Zelda interjected.

"No, Zelda! You stay here and scope out the Citadel. That place is too dangerous for you." Link affirmed.

"Three against one." Groose added.

"Make that four." Fi chimed in.

"Looks like your part of the first team, your grace." Ghirahim smirked.

Zelda huffed and sat down. "Fine! Who will join me?!"

"I'll follow you till the ends of the earth, Your Grace." Impa put her hand on Zelda's shoulder, giving it an affirming squeeze.

"Me, too." Ethana stepped towards Zelda. "Plus I want to make sure Farrah is okay." She added with a small smile.

"Zelda isn't going anywhere without me." Groose strolled over pompously with his arms crossed.

"I'll join you." Raline came up, making a total team of five.

"And we are team…Groosenators!" Groose pumped a fist into the air.

"No." Zelda said firmly.

"But-"

"NO." Zelda stamped her foot.

Groose cocked his head and gave her a puppy dog face. With a sigh, she said "Alright."

Team Groosenator cheered and then they turned to the others.

"Well, I guess I am going into Morantris." Link smiled absent mindedly.

"Count me in, Skychild," Ghirahim licked his lips like he used to and then burst out laughing.

"And us." Aluf and Liafwin nodded.

"My place is with you, Master." Fi smiled.

"And we will be known as team…" Link trailed off, not knowing what to call themselves. He sighed. "Alright, let's do this the mad libbs way. Ghirahim pick an adjective."

"Legendary!"

"Okay, Aluf pick another adjective."

"Awesome!" Aluf grinned.

"Liafwin pick a noun."

Liafwin rubbed his chin. "Mermaid!"

"Fi, pick an ending."

"Enchilada." She rubbed her stomach.

"Okay, so we will be known as the Legendarily Awesome Mermaid Enchilada! Otherwise known as L.A.M.E!" Link cheered. Then he realized what that acronym stood for. "….We are so changing that!"

"No time!" Faron chided. "Now prepare. You all have a long journey ahead."

"Let this be the day that Team Groosenator and Team L.A.M.E set out to rid the world of evil!" Impa said as she put her hand in the middle of the group.

The nine youth put their hands over hers and cheered as they lifted them into the air.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was chapter one! I hope you like reading it and read the rest! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Here are some pronunciation tips just because I felt like it. XD

Aluf- **Ah** (Like when a doctor tells you to open) **luff** (as in 'fluff.')

Liafwin- **Lie** (as in falsehood) **af** (as in affirm) **win** (as in winner! XD)

Raline- **Rah** (kinda sounds like 'Ro' in rot...) **line** (as in a line you draw.)

Ethana- **E** (As in the letter) **thah **(as in to thaw something out) **nah.**

Farrah- **Fair** (as in fairest) **ah** (as in when doctor tells you to open.)

Terrian- **Tear** (as in to rip) **e** (as in the letter) **an** (as in the word 'an')

Terrell- **Tear** (as in to rip) **el** (Like the letter L)

Horea- **Hoar** (as in hoard) **e** (like the letter) **uh**

Morantris- **More** (as in the word) **an** (as in the word) **tris** (as in trip with an s instead of p)

XD I was bored, what can I say?


	2. Preparations

**Author's Note: Hello people! Anyone else on spring break?! Anyone else stuck in drivers ed? No? Just me? Okay then…My break is ruined. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. (I am feeling lazy today…XD)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Okay so the entrance is right here in Faron? Convenient." Ghirahim rubbed his chin, pleased with their good fortune.

The two teams decided to have their own private meetings so that they could prepare but it wasn't going too well. Ghirahim tried to drown out the noise of Link and Aluf having a debate.

"Look, all I'M saying is that most meetings have cupcakes!" Link said with all seriousness.

"I don't know if you noticed but we are in the woods with only an ancient temple as shelter. I am pretty sure our demon advancements in technology haven't reached these woods in the last ten minutes." Aluf gave it right back.

"Didn't I hear that Liafwin owns one of those pink kiddy ovens?" Link glanced over at the peach headed demon who was talking seriously with Ghirahim and Fi about means of transportation.

Aluf face palmed himself. "Liafwin is just special…Besides there is no outlet!"

"You are a demon with magical powers yet you can't even make a simple cupcake? Sad." Link crossed his arms, not satisfied at all.

"Ghirahim!" Aluf whined. "Link is vexing me on purpose!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Ghirahim, familiar with Aluf's argumentative ways, snapped a sprinkled cupcake into Links hands just to make him shut up. "Happy, skychild?"

Link's eyes went wide and he didn't bother to answer. He scarffed down the cupcake in two bites and once the sticky treat was gone, he turned to the rest of the team. "Yay. Anywho, what were we talking about?"

Aluf smiled despite himself. "Transportation, and the way to get there." He pulled Link closer to the map. "See the little 'x' on the map? That is the entrance to the staircase."

"Staircase?" Link turned to look for help.

"Of course, Master. How else would one descend?" Fi asked.

"Elevator." Liafwin suggested.

"To hell? Sounds like a movie." Ghirahim shook his head. "Anyway, by this map it says that in order to reach the doorway we have to descend the stairs; and that goes on for miles. Then we have to navigate through a labyrinth-"

"No one said anything about a labyrinth!" Link cried out.

"Scared, Link?" Aluf smirked.

"No! Of course not! It is just…that is so much." Link admitted.

"And there is more!" Ghirahim said cheerfully. "Inside the labyrinth is a beast which few have escaped to talk of. They say he prowls around in the darkness, smelling out souls and waiting to devour them in the deep."

"Why so much security?" Liafwin asked before Link could.

"Do you think that Morantris wouldn't be heavily guarded? Few go in and out alive." Fi explained emotionlessly.

Link and Liafwin nodded. "Then what?" Link asked.

"What do you mean?" Aluf cocked his head. "You mean if we make it through the labyrinth?"

Link nodded.

"Well then there are the doors themselves." Fi pointed to the map. "That is where the spirits are judged and then led inside to their proper city."

"City?" Link felt bad for asking so many questions, but he just couldn't help himself.

"City for each type of transgression. Anyway, I don't know how we will get in, being that we are not dead, because anyone who has made it through has kept their lips shut, saying that the way must be found and the secret is forbidden to tell." Ghirahim leaned back against the oak tree. "But I am sure we will be fine."

Link shook his head, trying to process the information. "And once we are inside?"

Ghirahim chewed a piece of grass. "That remains a mystery. We will have to search and find The Incarnation before he can be reborn."

"So, back to the entrance to the staircase," Aluf leaned forward, trying to get back on task. "I guess we shall just have to walk. And there is no clear 'path' to the 'x.' I guess we shall just have to rely on latitude and longitude."

"You actually paid attention in geography class?" Ghirahim chuckled.

"I had to! I almost flunked it!" He held his hands up in defense.

Link shook his head with a smile. This would be interesting.

* * *

A bit away from them, team Groosenator was having their meeting; and it was a bit more organized.

"I know that city like the back of my hand, I could lead us." Ethana offered.

"Yes, but what of your stealth?" Impa said. "Me and Raline have been trained in the art of stealth." Impa spared a quick glance at her long time friend.

"Well, I could lead and you could do the really sneaky stuff." Ethana simplified.

"And what of us?" Zelda motioned to herself and Groose.

Ethana sighed, deep in thought. "They will be able to tell that you aren't a demon. All of you. You will need disguises."

"We all need some, including you. Did you not say that the entire city was baying for your blood? They will recognize you in an instant." Raline cut in.

Ethana nodded in agreement. "That is true. And what about when we actually get there?"

"I think we should lay low. We should be like shadows on the walls, and we must get in high positions in the castle in order to hear from Terrian himself. Well at least some of us. Others shall have to hear the voice of the people." Impa nodded, scanning everyone's faces with her piercing eyes.

Groose colored a bit. Ever since Zelda was out of the question, he sort of had a puppy crush on the Skeikah. "Uh, what about those disguises?"

Zelda's eyes lit up. "Let's start now!" She squealed. "Makeover time!"

Ethana groaned. She was never a girly girl, so this would probably kill her.

* * *

Farrah laughed after she set her wine glass down. She was currently sitting at the dining table of the king, enjoying idle chit chat with lords and ladies of high esteem.

"And so I said 'Well, Cornelius, the _real _reason I gave you that gold threaded handkerchief was so that you would give it back to Dafellia!' Oh, if you could have seen the look on his face! Ho ho!" A lady laughed at her own joke, enjoying the mirthful laughter that poured out from the other lords and ladies.

Cornelius, who sat down a ways blushed as he laughed, receiving many pats on the back from the lords around him.

"Ah, an excellent story, Alodia!" Terrian said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Did he ever give it back?" He turned dancing eyes to the man in question.

"Oh, yes! And that is another long tale but I will spare it!" She lifted her nose into the air.

Farrah giggled as the table erupted into cheers of encouragement for the finished story. She felt Terrian squeeze her hand under the table as he too cheered Alodia on.

"Oh all right!" Alodia caved with an adoring smile. She waited for the excited chat to die down. "Well, I stood by away from the ballroom dancers and watched his progress as he tried to make it across the ballroom floor! And while _he _was approaching, _she_ took too big of a bite of hot steak and scalded her tongue whilst trying to keep it in!"

The men laughed and the women shook their heads with amusement at Dafellia who had the grace to blush.

And so the merry night progressed.

* * *

Grannie sat on a chair in front of a red curtain, waiting for the youth to come out.

"Presenting the new and disguised TEAM GROOSENATOR!" Groose shouted from behind the curtain.

Zelda came out first, and it took a while for Grannie to figure out who it was. Zelda's skin had been given a spell over it to make it look grey. Her blonde hair had also received a spell, making it the softest of lavender's with straight hair that cascaded down into ringlets. She wore an ivory spandex dress with a gold pearl studded belt at her waist.

"Tada!" Zelda held out her arms and showed off her demonic fangs.

Grannie laughed in good nature and applauded. "Excellent!"

Zelda stood off to the side and waited for Raline to come out. Raline didn't need too much of a change, seeing as how she spent her life among the Sheikah, but she needed some tweaking, nonetheless.

Raline came out without her Sheikah paint adorning her body. Her hair was still white and in the same fashion as Impa, but there was a glittery sparkle to it now. She wore an ice blue full-sleeve shirt with star cut outs and white pants. A gold chain dangled as it hung between two belt loops on one side.

Grannie cheered and waited for the next person; which just so happened to be Impa; her younger self. Impa walked out slowly, refusing to strut, but she still left an impact.

She was given a spell to make her look demonic as did all the non demon members. Her un-painted skin shined grey, complimenting her sunny orange hair. It faded into yellow and lit up the room. She wore a yellow tank top styled dress with orange tights. She objected to a dress, but it was not supposed to be to her personal preference.

Next was Ethana who had emerald straight hair. She wore a brown mid-section exposing shirt with sleeves that went to her elbow. Her pants were a bit baggy and also brown with an emerald sash at her hips.

Last and most shocking was Groose. He strutted out from behind the curtain with black hair. His pompadour was gone so that it fell before one side of his face. His grey skin complimented his black spandex clothes. He had black gages in his ears and chains hanging from his belt loops. "I see the sun but my heart feels so cold." He said over dramatically. "It depresses me." Then he burst out laughing. "Do I look different, Grannie?"

Grannie was too shocked for words. "I…I don't recognize you, at least. Are those demon spells?"

"The very ones!" Ethana said smugly. "I did a good job, huh?"

"The colors were my idea!" Zelda waved her hand eagerly.

"I can see…" Grannie said a little blankly.

"We are ready!" Groose cheered.

"We leave at dawn." Raline nodded seriously. They were _so_ ready for this.

* * *

Farrah walked down the halls late in the night. The feast had just ended and all were retiring to their bed chambers. She smiled as she passed the servants who were giggling still over the jokes they had overheard.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips kissing her pointed ears. She gasped but her face quickly formed a smile. "Enough, Terrian! I want to go to bed." She laughed good naturedly.

"I know you do." Said the hungry voice behind her. But it wasn't Terrian. She whirled around to see Terrell smirking at her.

"Terrell!" She felt a shameful blush cover her cheeks. "What were you doing?"

"Just pleasuring myself." He smirked and took a step closer. His eyes glazed over in lust.

"You know I belong to your brother." She said and she couldn't help but feel afraid of the towering demon before her. "How much wine have you had?"

"Only a few pints! Now stop talking!" He said as he roughly pulled her to him. Farrah's scream was cut off as his lips met hers. She kneed him in a sensitive spot and ran into her bedroom, not turning around to see him double over in pain. She locked her door and waited. She heard him laugh and walk away, declaring that he would come back later for more.

"What had happened?" She asked in a frail voice. A fear for Terrell instilled itself in her heart then and there.

* * *

Link tossed and turned in his bed. Images of hot fire and unnumbered beasts flashed before his eyes. He ran around in his dream, trying to escape somehow, but to no avail. With a scream he jerked awake.

Everyone on the floor sat up groggily and glared at him.

"What the heck was that, Link?!" Ghirahim said angrily as he pushed up his sleeping bag.

"I…uh…just had a bad dream." Link flushed furiously and apologized. "You can go back to bed now."

Zelda gave him a concerned glance but returned to the world of dreams once more, just like everyone else.

Link stood and walked out of the temple. He needed some fresh air. The moon lit his path and he wondered if that was the last of the silver light he would ever see.

He knew what he had to do but the question was: could he do it?

* * *

**Author's note: Things are heating up! Don't worry, nothing graphic will happen to Farrah. Terrian and Aluf would never allow it. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. On Our Way

**Author's Note: Guess who passed drivers ed! MOI! (Just had to get that out there! XD) Yeah, worst spring break ever but I guess it will be worth it. Okay, so…on with chapter three I guess? XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. *sings* But one day, maybe all my dreeeeeaaaaaaams will come truuuuuuuue! XD**

**P.S- Ha, I had no idea my story was semi similar to Dante's Inferno. XD I never even read it but any similarities are purely coincidental. ;)**

**Ashlee S- I wish I could've responded, but you know how guest reviews are (You can't respond to them.) :) I found your reviews both sweet and humorous, but I update every Saturday. However you almost got me to update during the week! Congrats, I have never been so tempted to do so. XD Sorry for the wait! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Food."

"Check."

"Water."

"Check."

"Clothes."

"Check."

"Hygienics."

"Check."

Ghirahim looked at his check off list contently. "I think that is it. Are we forgetting anything?" He turned to Aluf and Liafwin.

"If you were looking for accuracy, you should have turned to _me_." Fi complained behind him.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "Apologies. Are we forgetting anything, Fi?"

"Yes. Your clothes are wrong. These are made of very flammable fabrics, and the chance of you bursting into flames is 99.4847%. The food does not pack enough protein and energy to withstand the journey and your water is _clearly_ tap. You used polar mint tooth paste when everyone knows that forest mint does a better job at keeping your teeth fresh. And, Liafwin, my data questions why you are wearing fuzzy socks that resemble puppies." Fi turned to the blushing peach head.

"Oh, well…They make me feel…comfortable?" He walked in place, smiling to himself when his socks 'barked' with every step. "They are so cute!"

"Oh my gosh! Are those Fuzzy Friends?" Link came from around a corner and gawked. "Why didn't I think of that? I have little piggy ones that oink when I walk!"

Liafwin gasped. "You do?! I love the little piggies!"

Ghirahim and Aluf slapped their foreheads. "So back to our checklist!" Ghirahim reminded harshly. "Fi, you are just going to…oh, how does that saying go? Deal with it. Link, Liafwin, you can't wear those. Everyone will hear you with those things!"

Link and Liafwin sighed sadly, but they went for normal socks, nonetheless.

"Do we have our communications?" Aluf asked.

"Huh?" Link cocked his head.

"How we are going to communicate with team Groosenator throughout the quest, Skychild." Ghirahim gave Link a withering look. "And yes, we do." He gestured to his ear-ring. It was not his usual blue diamond, but rather a transparent and round crystal. "These are special stones that allow you to communicate with the other half. Raline has the other to this one. We even changed out yours, Link, while you were sleeping. Your other half is with Zelda. Aluf with Impa, Fi's is with Groose, and Liafwin's is with Ethana. This way we can keep in touch."

"Oh." Link blushed. He wondered how they could have swapped out his ear-ring while he was sleeping. It had a certain creepiness to it.

"Ok, I think we have everything. Let's say our goodbyes." Aluf said as he walked out of the temple. The group followed him out to where Grannie and team Groosenator were standing, ready for departure.

When everyone was out they all went to the people that meant the most to them to say a personal farewell. And at this moment the demons gathered together.

"So I guess I will see you after this is all said and done." Ethana said as she hugged Aluf and Liafwin.

"Maybe sooner. Who knows?" Liafwin returned the hug.

Ghirahim went over to give a hug to Raline, who was standing by with a look of longing. "When we meet again I want to spend time with you. I want to get back those years we missed."

She returned it gratefully. "Mom and dad would have been proud."

A look of shock registered on Ghirahim's face. He never knew or heard anything about them. "They would be?"

Raline smiled and it left Ghirahim wondering if it was reminiscent of his mother. "Yes. Just know that they defended you with their last dying breath."

A look of determination possessed Ghirahim's face. "Now is the time for me to give it back to them. Now is the time for me to live the way I was supposed to."

Raline beamed at that. "Good. Just remember that we are family. If you need me, just call. And mom and dad are there too, you just need to listen."

Ghirahim was confused by what that meant but he smiled nonetheless. In time he would figure it out.

A bit away Zelda and Link were sharing their farewells. "Be safe and look after Groose, ok? He concerns me." Link said seriously.

Zelda laughed. "I will. And you be careful too." She leaned forward to give him a kiss when Groose bounded up out of nowhere.

"Hey, guys! So this is it huh? I mean until this is all over with?" He gave Link a bone crushing hug.

"Yep...Definitely concerned." Link gasped out. He shoved himself out of Groose's arms and rubbed his shoulders with a glare.

"Let's keep it moving." Impa shouted to the groups. She got up on a white horse and scanned the trees with yellow eyes. Groose, Ethana and Raline jumped on their horses and prepared to move out.

"Goodbye, Link!" Zelda said quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With lavender hair flowing behind her she ran and jumped up behind Impa, her arms wrapping around her waist. She turned and waved farewell to team LAME, a smile on her face.

Team LAME watched as they disappeared through the trees. "Well…I guess there is nothing left to do now but go." Aluf said quietly.

Link gulped. He had been dreading this part. He turned to Grannie. "Goodbye, Impa."

"Farewell, Hero. May the blessing of the goddess be with you." She waved her hand slowly.

Link nodded and turned to Ghirahim who had already started walking. "So where is the 'x' again?" He ran to catch up.

"On the map, Link, where else?" Ghirahim responded sarcastically.

Link huffed. "So why aren't we taking horses?"

"We won't need them where we are going." Aluf said as he jumped over a fallen log.

"When will we get there?" Link pressed.

"Link! I can't concentrate on where we are going with your incessant noise! Just follow me silently!" Ghirahim said with exasperation.

"Fine!" Link crossed his arms and stared at the ground. Liafwin came over and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Ghirahim is just a diva to travel with." Liafwin mouthed to him with a small smile.

"I heard that, Liafwin!" Ghirahim snapped.

"How? I made no noise!" He laughed.

"Since when does that stop him?" Aluf smirked infuriatingly.

"I detect a 90% chance that that was pure arrogance." Fi chimed.

Liafwin shook his head good naturedly.

Link was glad, although they were going to the deepest depths, he was with them.

* * *

Farrah sat next to Terrian. She wasn't comfortable being alone anymore, especially now that Terrell lurked around every corner and in every shadow. Whenever Terrian asked why she looked so nervous, she just brushed it off.

Farrah read the words in the book she was reading numbly. She felt like Terrell was watching her even now. The library was one of the safest places but now it was just ruined.

Terrian looked up from the book he had been reading. "Love, what has disturbed you? Don't think I don't notice your fidgeting body." Despite the dash of arrogance in the words, there was a sweet tenderness to them.

She could have wept at the level of understanding and comfort in his voice. Her friends and family were gone and any kindness given to her was cherished and sacred. But she could never tell him what happened. How humiliating! And even though she now hated Terrell, she didn't want to ruin the relationship he had with his brother.

"I…" Farrah struggled to come up with a convincing story. "I imagined…spiders." _Farrah…You FAIL._ She thought to herself.

Terrian cocked his head to the side. "Spiders?" Confusion locked onto his face, but he did not laugh. Then he smiled. "Ever the imaginative one, my Queen of Dreams. As long as I stand you will be safe." He kissed her hand.

Usually that would send her into a strawberry blushing fit, but not today. She plastered a smile onto her face. "Thank you, my love."

* * *

The invisible sun had begun to set and bloody red rays streaked across the darkened sky when team Groosenator made for camp. They had stopped on the black mountains that surrounded the plains that were the foundation of the city.

"The city is…massive." Raline said in awe. The black spires went so high into the sky they disappeared into the low clouds.

"It looks much bigger on the inside." Ethana came over to her side and joined her in looking over the mountain peak. "Trust me, it is like a maze!"

"I was only in it for a while but I never really drank in the architecture of it…" As beautifully terrifying as the city was, Raline could not help but shudder. "Do you think our disguises will hold?"

Ethana and Raline looked behind them to see Groose clutching his heart and talking to himself. "Oh, the blackened skies. Just like my bitter, wandering heart."

"Yeah, I think they'll hold." Ethana laughed.

Raline allowed herself to smile. They walked over to sit on the logs around the campfire where Impa and Zelda were preparing dinner.

Raline looked at the meat roasting over the fire curiously.

"Birds." Zelda said vaguely. Zelda winced to herself. Birds were very sacred in Skyloft…

Raline's mouth formed an 'O.'

"So, what are your main goals? You know, besides finding things out about the incarnation?" Groose said to make conversation. Everyone began serving themselves and eating close to the warmth.

"Well," Ethana said between bites. "I want to find my friend Farrah. She was left behind in the city. The last I saw it it was in total chaos. She may be dead, or still in the tower. I don't know."

Zelda looked to the tallest tower that disappeared way into the clouds. "You mean your friend is up there?" She pointed in disbelief.

"Maybe. I hope she is fine." Ethana cast her eyes downward. "Anyone else?"

"I want to know the city like my brother did. It is a vague picture for me but it is slowly coming back from my childhood." Raline supplied. "The only place I know like the back of my hand is my family's chambers. Wherever they are now."

"I seek to only finish the mission." Impa put her two cents in. "Seeing as how that is all that really matters, now."

"Me too." Zelda said. "Although I worry for Link. At least I can talk to him with this stone." She gestured to the stone that she had fashioned into a necklace. She didn't want it as an ear-ring and it was much prettier this way. It was a translucent amber tied into a necklace with golden thread. Link had the same stone just as Ghirahim and Raline's crystal were the same.

"It is pretty." Groose admired it from across the fire. "So tomorrow we make a fake life for ourselves…" He pondered, off topic as usual.

Ethana nodded. "Let us hope it works…"

* * *

Team LAME were wandering through the same sunset from far away. They were nearing the 'x' that was on the complete opposite side of Faron Woods. Aluf, Liafwin and Link were following Ghirahim, trying to remember exactly where they were and what time it was. Ghirahim never looked up from the map, only walking silently through endless twists and turns. They dared not to ask if Ghirahim knew what he was doing; just following noiselessly.

Finally Ghirahim led them to a cliff rock face. Ivy and other plants clung to the strong earth. He stopped and looked up from the map for the first time. "We are here."

"What? Are you sure?" Aluf examined the apparent dead end with disdain.

Ghirahim was surprised that Aluf would ask such a stupid question. "Of course I am sure!"

"Well what do we do?" Liafwin asked helplessly.

Link smirked. "Say hello to my little friend!" Fi came shooting out of the sword and she gave Link a dirty look.

"Master, I calculate a 100% chance that if you introduce me as such again, your life shall be cut short."

Link brushed the threat aside. "Never mind that! Do you calculate an opening in this rock face?"

Fi's eyes glowed a bit, almost as if she was actually scanning the cliff side. "Yes. It is right before you."

Ghirahim walked forward and felt around the ivy. "Aha!" He felt inside a hole. "A lock!"

"Well, how do we get in, genius?" Aluf rolled his eyes.

"Pardon me? I'm FABULOUS." Ghirahim flicked his hair to the side.

"Sure. So the key?" Aluf continued.

"Hey, I got us here in the first place!" Ghirahim held up his hands.

"Seriously? You NEVER plan ahead!" Aluf said aggressively.

"That is a lie! Ask Link!" Ghirahim growled.

"I don't need to ask anybody!" Aluf stomped.

"CORRECTION: Anyone!" Fi supplied.

"What?!" Ghirahim and Aluf exclaimed.

"Why would you ask a 'body?'" Fi asked.

"Well, why would you ask a number?" Link cut in.

"One is a reference to a person, moron!" Ghirahim yelled.

"That would mean that you talk in figurative language!" Link said defensively.

"If you were to ask the number 'one' only then why would you include 'any' number?!" Aluf shouted, bringing in another prospect.

"LOOK! I just want the key!" Ghirahim waved his arms about in exasperated motions.

"WE WALKED ALL THIS WAY AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO BRING A KEY?!" Link's face grew hot and red.

"I WAS NAVIGATING! MAYBE YOU ALL SHOULD GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF FOR A CHANGE!" Ghirahim's motions got more and more violent.

"STOP SOUNDING LIKE A WEIGHT LOSS COMMERCIAL!" Aluf screamed.

"I got the door open." Liafwin said to the side.

"NOT NOW, LIAFWIN!" Link held up his hand to silence the demon.

"But I-" Liafwin pointed to the massive open two doors.

"SILENCE!" Ghirahim screamed, then he caught himself. "Wait…what?!" He rushed forward and looked into the dark hallway ahead. "How?"

"Easy. I used a coat hanger." Liafwin grinned sheepishly and held up the bent wire.

"Why do you have a hanger?" Aluf came forward and took the wire in his own hands.

"To prevent wrinkly clothes, silly!" Liafwin laughed at such an absurd question.

Link looked in awe of the ten foot tall doors. "Um…Proceed?"

Ghirahim huffed. "Let's."

They walked inside, staring at the inscriptions on the walls. All except Liafwin, who was bending the wire back into a hanger because…

Well, no one wants wrinkly clothes…

* * *

**Author's Note: Le chapter three! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I shall see you next week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Jobs and Stairs

**Author's Note: Bonjour, les gens de l'internet! Ah, the power of google translate! XD Thank you all so much for reading my story! Mentions will be in chapter five! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah…I don't own it. Nothing of Legend of Zelda is mine. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Zelda kept her eyes on the ground, trying to hide her face in her lavender curtain of hair. She knew none of the demons would recognize her, but she still felt a sense of circumspect. She felt Impa's supportive hand on her shoulder and allowed herself a small smile.

The team decided to head to the city at dawn and by the time they arrived from their long mountainous descent, it was noon. They traveled silently through the massive black gates, feeling the evil power so close to their bodies created a sense of dread.

Ethana stared straight back at the demons who stared at her, a fire made her eyes flash. She knew that it was strange for demonic travelers to enter the city, seeing that this is where they all resided. It left the demons watching their progress wonder where they even came from if not the city.

Once inside, they weaved their way through the busy crowds in the streets, heading straight for the nearest inn. For the most part, Ethana led the way, holding Raline's hand who held onto Groose's hand and on and on like a chain to avoid being separated.

Ethana turned around and faced her comrades. "We will stay there." She pointed to a five story inn that was for the middle class. Zelda looked up at the sign with dissatisfaction. She couldn't read the name of the hotel because it was in some other language. She looked to Groose who just shrugged and carried on.

Two doors slid open as they sensed the presence of guests. Impa studied the lobby. Its architecture and furniture were…well, gothic styled. Speaking of gothic, Groose sighed extra loudly, trying to play his role perfectly.

"The dark colors seem to portray the darkness that has enveloped my poor soul." He said with sadness.

Zelda rolled her eyes. At least he was playing his part well.

"I'd like a room, please." Ethana said politely to the lady at the front desk.

The lady plastered a smile on her face. "Of course. How many beds would you like?"

Raline strayed over and sat on a sofa, letting her sore feet sit for a while. She scooted over when Zelda came to sit next to her. "Tired?" Zelda asked.

Raline laughed. "A little. But we will have no time for rest after we get the room. We are going to have to get started right away."

Zelda nodded. "Right."

A bit away, Impa was looking through the magazines. It all seemed so…superficial to her. Gossip, fashion, and rules. She sighed heavily to herself.

"That is my job." Groose jested in reference to her sigh.

Impa smiled a bit. "And you are doing an honorable job."

Groose scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well…I try." There was an awkward silence until he broke it again. "So…do you like sushi?"

"No." Impa said plainly.

"Oh…Do you like steak?" Groose asked again hopefully.

"I am a vegetarian." She answered.

"Me too!" Groose lied. "Hey, we have a lot in common! Maybe you and I can go to a veggie place sometime and catch a bite to eat?" He asked nervously with a wide smile.

Impa just stared at him. Groose added slowly, "And talk about the mission?"

"Shhh! We can't talk like that in a restaurant and not here either." She said quickly. Plus she could tell his real motives. "And we can't waste any time like that!"

"Well we have to eat don't we?" Groose asked defensively.

She sighed again, ignoring Groose's smile at her sound. "Fine." She fixed him with a stern glare. "But no 'mission' talk!"

"Sounds cool to me." Groose shrugged. Ethana beckoned them back together and they headed for the elevator's.

Zelda and Groose marveled at the mechanics of the strange box that lifted them up levels. All with a push of a button! It was impressive.

"So what did you get us?" Raline asked.

"One room. Don't worry, it has two queen beds and a nice bathtub for Groose." Ethana said seriously.

"What?!" Groose exclaimed. "I can't sleep in a bathtub!"

"Ha ha!" Zelda laughed childishly with a pointed finger. "You have to sleep in the bath tub!" She sang.

"You'll have a blanket." Ethana shrugged.

"What about a pillow?" Groose crossed his arms.

"Um…yeah, I kinda need all of the extra ones. I have special neck needs." Ethana smiled mischievously.

"Despite the way I look, I assure you, this sigh is real! SIGH!" He said with frustration.

They all laughed at him with jovial humor. Groose could be so amusing.

* * *

The black, arched hall towered over the travelers, instilling a growing sense of anxiety and tension. It seemed to go on for miles, and it was extremely unnerving. The halls went on and on and the design never changed. It all looked the same; the inscriptions, the monumental pillars, the red light at the end of the hall whose behavior was similar to fog. You would think that you would reach the light, but no matter how far you went, it will always look like it is a ways ahead of you, so you just assume that you are _in_ it.

"Where are these stairs anyway?" Link asked. It seemed that although they didn't encounter one twist or turn, they wouldn't be able to find their way out again and that their entrance had disappeared.

"I am sure they will show up somewhere." Liafwin said with a smile.

Link was thankful that Liafwin was there. His attitude would help him get through this.

"I think I see something up there." Aluf said with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah me too! It is the same stuff we have been seeing for _hours_, you moron." Ghirahim japed.

"Ha ha. Funny." Aluf retorted grimly. "Look with your own eyes!" He pointed to a spot where the floor seemed to descend.

"I do detect a change in our current surroundings ahead, master." Fi's voice carried from his sword.

That made them rush forward, except for Ghirahim who continued to walk with his eyes rolling.

Link reached it first. There were stairs that spiraled downward into darkness below. Liafwin, ever the safety dork, was concerned with the fact that there were no rails to keep one from falling off.

"I found the staircase!" Link whooped with joy.

"Ahem!" Aluf coughed loudly.

"With a little bit of help." Link appeased.

"I do believe I have some claim to praise." Fi spoke again.

Ghirahim strolled forward, not believing until he saw it with his own eyes.

"See?" Aluf said smugly upon his approach.

"Well, what do you know?" Ghirahim tried to brush it off. "Stairs."

"_The_ stairs." Liafwin corrected.

"How far down does it go?" Link asked, looking over into the depths.

"Let's see…" Aluf said as he pulled out a coin from his pocket. He tossed it down and they all got quiet, listening for the awaited _ker-plunk!_

It never came. They waited for five minutes, actually. Whether it had no end or it was too far down to be heard, they didn't know.

"Master, I detect a 100% chance that no noise was recovered." Fi stated the obvious.

Link rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her comment. "Do you think we should go?"

"Of course! I am not turning around!" Ghirahim stuck his nose in the air and began the long descent.

Aluf shrugged and muttered, "You know what? Yolo. I'm insured…"

Link looked to Liafwin who just nodded and gave him the usual warm smile. They too began the descent.

* * *

"Okay, let's split up and meet back here at sunset." Impa said as she divided money among herself and her team. "Spend it only if necessary!"

Groose looked at the strange currency with excitement. The coins were actually a special type of _stone_ about a half an inch thick. They had different symbols on them that glowed fluorescently. The coin that glowed bright green was of the lowest worth, and the one that glowed aqua was of the highest. That was all he knew. He didn't know how much the other colors were worth, like purple, yellow, red, orange and even white.

"Will do." Zelda nodded.

And with that, they departed.

* * *

Ethana knew where she was going. She marched swiftly to the palace gates, with a look of boldness on her face. She went up to the nearest guard and stood as tall as she could. "I would like a job at the castle."

The guard looked at her incredulously. What did he look like? An employer? "Doing what? Housekeeping?" He joked.

The other guards laughed with him. Ethana blushed with anger. "No! Just direct me to someone who can help me!" She glared with her hands on her hips.

The guard threw his head back and laughed. "The castle only hires the best." He looked at her "woodsy" attire. "The only job you would be hired for is a harlot!"

Ethana's mouth stood agape. She had never been this insulted in her _life!_ If only they knew who she really was! "I-I" She stuttered. She didn't know how to respond to that. "Fine! I'll just…"

The guard was satisfied with the effect his insult had on her. He smiled smugly at her, almost tauntingly.

"Enough!" A demon in high authority came up to the guard and Ethana. "Hafiz, shame on you for treating a subject like that!"

The guard, apparently called Hafiz, bowed his head in respect and shame.

The demon turned to Ethana. "Come with me, my lady. I can help you."

Ethana was pleasantly surprised. She gave an ugly face to the guard and followed the nicer gentleman. He led her into his study, or office, and bid her to take a seat. He sat on the other side of a desk.

"So, you seek employment? We have housemaid openings." He suggested. "But we only hire those who are trustworthy, need I remind you."

She nodded. "Oh, I know! I am completely trustworthy!" She assured.

"We will see." He said as he shuffled through some papers.

"Are there any other openings?" She asked. Cleaning all day may get in her way.

"Well there is one special job that has just been opened. But it is v_ery_ prestigious."

"What is it?" She asked, hope heightening her voice.

"The kings…consort has asked for a personal maid. Not like cleaning but more of companionship." He said slowly.

"Consort?" She asked. Terrian had a…partner? Of what sorts?

"Lover." The demon said somewhat awkwardly. "And she wants someone with her for fellowship and protection."

"Oh…" Ethana thought about it. It was a very prestigious job, indeed. She would most certainly see the king and his lover and even talk with both of them! How much closer could she get? "I'll take it!"

"Hold on there, my lady. We need to see if you qualify." He hauled up a _cement block_ of papers. "You are going to have to fill these out. You can do that in one of our many waiting rooms."

Ethana's eyes widened. _Oh dear…_

* * *

Zelda didn't even know what to do. As soon as she stepped out of the inn, she was swept away into the crowd. She just decided to go along for the ride and wait until she saw a "HELP WANTED" sign…in Hylian…this would be harder than she thought.

She entered the first building she found reachable. She zig-zagged through the crowd until she came to it. She opened the door to find it a…spa? That is nice…

"Hello." Zelda walked up timidly to a woman behind a counter.

"Hello, miss. Would you like to see our options? We can do anything you like, if you are willing to pay, of course." She smiled.

"Oh…uh I was wondering if you are hiring. You see, I am staying in the city and I kinda need a job. I figured that this is a great way to get to know the people!" Zelda tried to sound happy.

"Oh." The woman sounded unimpressed. "Your hired."

"What?" Zelda was shocked how easy it was.

"Yeah, we are low on staff. Well, what are you gaping at? Get back here and let's begin training!" She snapped.

* * *

"You are a doctor?" The man looked Groose up and down in an unbelieving way.

"Sure am!" Groose lied.

"I am going to need to see some ID. And your doctor certificate."

"Never mind." Groose whirled around, walked straight out of the hospital and into the streets. He supposed it was for the better. He got queasy real quick.

Groose walked around hopelessly. He was never going to get this fake identity thing right! Then he heard it. The sound of children laughing. He turned and saw a brightly colored building and he knew instantly that it was a children's place.

"Hey, what is that place called?" Groose asked a stranger.

"That place?" The man laughed. "That is Chucky Wheeze."

"Cheese?"

"Wheeze."

"Seriously?" Groose almost laughed. "As in breathing hard? Why would a kids place be named 'Chucky Wheeze?'"

The man laughed again. "The mascot is a mouse named Chucky that wheezes."

"Why?"

"Smoking awareness." The man answered simply.

"It's a FUN-HOUSE." Groose exclaimed.

"You're telling me!" The man gave one more laugh and walked off with an amused smile on his face.

Groose stood there dumbfounded. He supposed he might as well give it a try, right? Even though that happy atmosphere wouldn't go with his dark identity. He opened the door and before he could utter one word a teenager stormed out, bloody from tooth marks.

"That is IT! I quit!" He yelled and threw his hat on the ground.

A grin widened on Groose's face. _Check mate._

* * *

"How many people are going to come to the palace seeking jobs?" The same demon who helped Ethana sighed good naturedly. "What is your name?

"Impa." Impa stood with the assurance that no one would know who she was.

"Impa." The man confirmed. "Well, all we have left are housekeeping jobs."

Impa considered. "I'll…take it."

"But first-" The man pulled out another cement block of forms. "This is for you."

Impa stared at the stack undaunted. But the man chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry, the other girl had to do it too."

* * *

Raline was the last to find a job. It was nearing sunset and she didn't know where to look. Then it hit her. It was so obvious! Surely her clever wits have out done themselves by now! A reporter! Talk about searching for information!

"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me where the city printing press is?" She asked a guard.

"Yes, it is down this road a couple blocks, turn left onto Hallow road and you can't miss it." He answered warmly.

"Thanks." She waved and set out on the sidewalk. After about fifteen minutes of walking, she found it. And he was right. She couldn't miss it. It was one of the largest buildings. People were going in and out for interviews, reporters returning to type their stories, and mechanical people who ran the actual printing press.

With a quick glance at the sun, she hurried her pace. "Well…here I go."

* * *

"One hundred cartons of milk on the wall! One hundred cartons of milk! Take one down, pass it arou-"

"Liafwin!" Ghirahim snapped. "I am focusing on not tripping on these stairs! Would you cut it out?!"

"It isn't me! It is Fi!" Liafwin pointed to Fi, who came out of the sword.

"How could anyone mistake your voices?" Link snickered. "You are completely different genders and species!"

"Like I said," Ghirahim steered their topic back. "I am trying not to trip on these stairs!"

"Ew." Aluf said.

"Why, 'ew?'" Ghirahim mimicked.

"That would be bad. You know, if you fell." He explained. He neared the wall, touching it to steady himself.

"Ewwwwwwww." Link pulled a face. "You'd probably die!"

"Probably?" Aluf laughed.

"Guys! You are not helping!" Ghirahim called behind him. He noticed that with their progress it got darker and darker. With a little magic, his fingers burst into flames, lighting their path. "Better."

Aluf and Liafwin followed suit and Fi created a blue glowing orb. Link blushed and pretended to try and create his own orb. His grunts and wheezes came to Ghirahim who turned around incredulously.

"What are you doing, Skychild?"

"Make'n light." He tried to sound convincing, but all he really sounded like was a constipated elderly man.

"We have enough, Link…" Aluf snickered.

"Oh, if you insist." Link put his arms down. "It would've been to bright anyway…"

"I am sure it would've been, master." Fi replied.

Liafwin chuckled to himself. _We make an interesting team indeed._

* * *

Ethana left her waiting room and turned in the mound of papers. After what seemed like forever of the man looking over them, he turned to her. "You pass my test. But you must now pass the Lady's. Come."

Ethana stood up and followed him up many floors. She knew where he was leading her. She lived in the palace for so long. She was being taken to the chambers of the royals. That is where the kings personal chamber was and all of his guests and family.

Upon passing the jeweled doors that marked the royal chamber entrance, she stood a little straighter. She was ready to meet the kings "girlfriend" to put it plainly.

The demon stopped in front of one of the many royal living rooms. He turned to her and whispered. "She is waiting in here for you. Good luck." With that he pushed open the door for Ethana.

Ethana trailed in, jumping a little when the doors slammed behind her. She nodded a greeting to the surrounding guards and then let her gaze finally rest on…Farrah?

Ethana bit back a cry. She wanted to scream for joy and also for anguish. Farrah was Terrian's…?

"Greetings." Farrah said shyly. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked toward the emerald haired girl. Farrah noted that the forest-like maiden before her was oddly familiar.

Ethana hid her shock and bowed. "Your, highness."

"Please don't. I am not royal." Farrah blushed. She wasn't used to being treated like a queen.

Ethana knew that. In fact she knew everything about this stranger before her. Farrah ushered her into a chair which she slowly took. Then it sank in for Ethana. Farrah was dating the enemy! Here they were going through hell, for some literally, and Farrah had been here sitting pretty! Not that Ethana blamed her. She never could. Terrian must have saved her during the riot and appeared to be some knight in shining armor. Ethana knew that she was too young to recognize Terrian, and Ethana never even met him either! Their places could have easily been swapped.

Farrah handed Ethana a cup of tea and helped herself to her own cup.

"So…you feel the need to be protected?" Ethana asked casually in between sips. She was comfortable around Farrah and acted like she knew her since childhood- which she did.

Farrah was taken aback at how…sister-like this nameless girl spoke to her. "Yes…What is your name?"

Ethana almost chocked on the tea. What was the name she put on her form? Sabana? Yes. "It is Sabana, Lady Farrah." Ethana tried not to say 'Lady' with humor and she succeeded.

"Sabana…interesting. So you can fight?" She asked, wanting to get that out of the way.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Ethana felt a sisterly love within her and it was noted by Farrah in her voice.

Farrah stood. "Leave us." She said to the guards. "I have chosen her. Do not disturb us."

"But my lady, you haven't even asked her any real questions ye-" A guard burst out.

"Do you question me? Out! All of you!" Farrah took some control for once and waited for them to leave.

Then it was just them.

"Nice one." Ethana chuckled.

Farrah sat back down with a sigh. "I need to be in charge some of the time, don't I?" She was surprised how easily she was feeling comfortable with Sabana.

"True. So what happened? Why do you feel unsafe?" Ethana urged.

"The prince…Terrell has found an…interest in me." She felt her check heat up. Sabana was the first person she had told. "And I can't stand his romantic advances. He brushes against me when we pass, steals kisses on my cheek in secret, and demands that he dances with me at balls. And I can't refuse him out of diplomacy."

Ethana felt enraged. How dare that whelp treat Farrah that way?! "And what of the King? Haven't you told him?"

"I can't!" Farrah jumped up in anxiety. "It'll ruin everything! Their relationship and ours! It would be too humiliating as well!"

"Relax-can I call you Farrah?" Ethana asked, ignoring the irony.

"Of course, Sabana." Farrah smiled.

"Relax, Farrah. Everything will be fine. I promise." Ethana resumed.

"Thank you. You know, I don't know what it is about you, but I think we'll be great friends." Farrah smiled in gratitude.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**Author's Note: Le plot twist for Farrah and Ethana! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Stolen City!"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Labyrinth

**Author's Note: \(^-^)/ Heeeeeeey! Hooray for the weekend! Ahhhhhhh! It is so close to summer, I can't wait! (Sort of close.) Anyhizzle, here is chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put these for every chapter? I feel like a paranoid weirdo. I probably don't but I guess it is tradition. XD So, yeah, you know the drill. None of it is mine. **

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, YOU! *Points through your screen.***

* * *

_Dear Raline, Zelda and Groose,_

_I know that Impa and I promised to meet you all at the hotel at sunset, but our current occupations require us to stay at the palace. Don't worry, we will still keep in touch. We wish the best of luck to you all. See you soon!_

_Sincerely, _

Ethana spared a glance at Farrah who was sitting beside the fireplace reading a book before she signed it in her name as well as Impa's. What if Farrah demanded to see the note and saw that her name was Ethana? That would ruin the mission!

_Sabana and Impa._

She signed it, hoping that they would know it was her because of the knowledge in the letter that only she and Impa would know. Plus, this could tell them to address her as Sabana in the future should they stumble upon each other in the presence of Farrah or anyone else.

"Sabana?" Farrah asked, looking up with a smile from her book. "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" Ethana fumbled with her words for a second then resumed with a composition smooth as silk. "I am writing a letter to my family to tell them not to worry that I am not staying with them anymore." She smiled.

"Ah." Farrah nodded. "I see. I will give you my swiftest messengers, if you like."

Ethana put down the pen and beamed with gratitude. "Thank you!"

Before they could say another word, Impa came in with a bowl of rose water to wash their faces with. Impa looked at Ethana but didn't show a hint of emption.

_Man, she is good under shock. _Ethana thought to herself. She stood up and stretched, yawning extra loudly so that Impa would take her eyes off of the warm cloths she was folding. Ethana glanced at her paper she wrote, picked it up and walked over to Farrah, making sure to subtly show Impa a glimpse of the page.

Impa turned her gaze back to the wash cloths and nodded in understanding. And just like that, they communicated like shadows on the walls.

"So Sabana, I have a room inside my chambers just for you." Farrah pointed to a door on the left side of the room. "I sleep in the room on the right. I hope you will be comfortable."

"Oh, I will!" Ethana assured. There was a silence until Farrah noticed the envelope that now held the letter in Ethana's hands. "Maid?"

"Yes, My Lady?" Impa came over at once and curtsied in her plain white dress- made of cotton.

"Can you make sure this message is given to my fastest messengers?" Farrah asked in her sweet voice, taking the letter in her own hands and giving it to Impa.

"Yes, My Lady." Impa took it dutifully. Impa turned and looked at her good work and then looked back to Farrah. "Will there be anything else?"

"No. That is all. Thank you." Farrah sipped her warm wine. The warmth of it was just to her liking.

Impa curtsied again and did the bidding of her Lady.

* * *

Liafwin was getting tenser by the minute. There was an eerie silence and a cold darkness about the stairs. It felt like they had been going down for days. The darkness seemed to overpower their fires on their hands, almost burning them out. They could hardly see the steps before them and only avoided tripping because the motion of walking downward had become so robotic.

"Ghirahim." Aluf whispered. He and Ghirahim were leading and Link, Liafwin and Fi had fallen behind by two spirals of stairs. "Do you feel…like we are getting closer?" He didn't know why he hesitated or why he was whispering. Talking just seemed forbidden.

"Yes. The presence of the beast grows stronger." Ghirahim tried to make anything out in the eternal blackness around them.

Link, however, had no such inhibitions. "HEY GHIRAHIM! I'M HUNGRY!" He shouted from above. His echoing and booming voice came from the shadows.

Everyone, except Link, winced. "Quiet down, you fool!" Ghirahim shout-whispered. "We have no idea how close we are to the bottom and the minute we step foot on that cursed earth, we are game for the beast!"

Link's groan echoed down to them. "But what about my poor stomach?"

Fi floated over the edge and went down two flights of stairs to Ghirahim and Aluf. She looked at him expectantly and immediately Ghirahim sighed and gave her a large roll of bread to give to Link. She returned to Link and gave him the bread, which he at like a mad man.

"Ank oo!" Link said through a mouthful of bread.

Liafwin rolled his eyes with amusement. "Aluf, why don't you do your coin thingy again?" He didn't bother to whisper. Link already set the loud mood.

Aluf shook his head, also abandoning whispering. "Okay." They all stopped and waited while he took out another coin. He held it over the edge of the stairs and released it. In a quarter of a second, it clanked on solid ground.

"YE-" Link was cut off from his cheer when Liafwin clamped his hands over his mouth. The three of them traveled down to the two with silent feet. Ghirahim and Aluf were waiting on the last stair, no wanting to officially get down until they were all together.

Once united, Ghirahim nodded and stepped down. Immediately torches that they didn't know were there sprung into flame. The stairs as well as the labyrinth were alit with a red glow. Ghirahim jerked in surprise. "That…was not good."

"And he calls me a derp…" Link muttered to himself.

"Well the good news is that the beast has probably been awakened by all these torches and-"

"Cut your sarcasm, Aluf!" Ghirahim said sternly. "It was going to happen anyway so let's just continue!"

Fi pushed passed the incompetent bickering men and took the lead herself. She floated down the halls without a care in the world and Link followed her with a smirk on his face. Ghirahim and Aluf gaped at her and Link said "Skyloft style." Like a boss.

The demons caught up with her and just let her make the choice when to turn and which path to take. It certainly was a labyrinth and it was growing creepier by the second.

Suddenly they heard the scream of a woman pierce their ears. They jumped and before they could even comment, countless screams and wails echoed down the halls. Never before had they heard such frightened and sorrowful noises.

"What in the goddess's name is that?" Aluf's voice shook. It was barely audible above the cries and screams. The sound alone seemed to make the walls quake and groan.

Black cloaked figures appeared scattered down the curved hall they were traveling down. Some were on their knees, cradling their heads in their hands as they lamented the mistakes of their lives. Others were smashing their hands on the walls almost as if it was a cell, screaming in rage. But the most disturbing ones came up to the living youth and reached out to them, tugging at their clothes and hair.

"Get off me!" Ghirahim yelled in disgust as he tried to push their hands away. "Filthy souls!"

"Please don't leave me!" One woman who clung onto Aluf started crying. "SAVE ME!" She screamed.

Aluf was shaking and he was not the type to show fear. "I can't! Leave me be!" Her beautiful and sorrowful face twisted to a disfigured creature that began attacking him with intense hate and strength that he had never known. He was thrown to the ground and they began wrestling on the earth.

Liafwin pushed past the people around him to help Aluf but a little girl came up to him and grabbed his hand. "Liafwin!" Liafwin turned and found himself looking into the very eyes of Sada. "S…Sada?"

"You came for me!" She began crying. "Don't let them take me again!" She flung herself into his arms.

This was utter chaos. Link was sword fighting as well as Ghirahim, Fi was just floating there not really caring that they were tugging on her and Aluf was ten feet away getting the trash beaten out of him.

"_It is not her. Don't fall for her deception." _Came a woman's voice to Liafwin.

Liafwin had no choice but to trust the voice. If he angered this imposter spirit, he might be in the same situation as Aluf. He knew that these were not human souls. Souls were held in Morantris and they weren't there yet! This was only the labyrinth.

He chose his next words carefully. He pushed the girl back and bent down to look the little girl in the eyes. "You are not the one who you say you are, Little Shadow. Go back home."

The girl looked up at him sadly. She nodded and all at once they vanished.

Silence.

The cursed spirits were gone and Liafwin stood and surveyed his friends around him. Ghirahim stood in astonishment, awkwardly snapping his rapier away. Link collapsed to the ground in relief while Fi just continued to stand there like she had been. Aluf's bare chest rose and fell heavily as he breathed. The shadow being had torn his spandex shirt off and scratched and clawed at him. His skin had a bloody sheen to it and many deep scratches but his demonic abilities began to heal him. He pushed himself to his feet.

"Well…that was convenient." His voice was stiff with pain.

"What happened?" Link asked, standing up again.

"Who cares what happened, I want to know how it stopped." Ghirahim looked to Liafwin who didn't even have a scratch. "Liafwin?"

"I…I saw Sada." His voice filled with sadness as he said the name. "But it was just a spirit in disguise and I told her to go home…"

"Hey, I know who that is! The history book says that she was one of the first settlers of Skyloft and my great ancestor." Link's face took the form of confusion. "How do you know of her?"

"I'd like to know as well." Ghirahim put his hands on his hips and gave Liafwin 'the look.' "What exactly did you do that day, Liafwin?"

"The day of the Ancient War." Fi whispered to answer the question in Link's mind.

"I…" Liafwin wondered where to start. "Well, I didn't want to kill any humans and I was about to be trampled by our own soldiers so I ran into a random house. I found a girl there named Sada. I helped her escape the burning city and she saved me from Terrell and vice versa. I brought her up to Skyloft and reunited her with her father. I was worried about telling because I thought you would think I was a craven."

They stared at him in shock. The old Ghirahim would have been furious with Liafwin, but the new Ghirahim was actually _proud._ "I don't think that, Liafwin." Ghirahim came over and gave him a hug. "In fact that is one of the most bravest things you have ever done."

Liafwin beamed and returned the hug. "Th-thank you…"

"Still in a little bit of pain over here…" Aluf complained from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Hey now wait a minute!" Link stepped in. "You were friends with my ancestor but yet you let Ghirahim beat me up?"

"I know. I am sorry. I passive aggressively tried to stop him but…" Liafwin trailed off, not sure what to say.

"It was not his fault, Link. It isn't anyone's fault." Ghirahim said on Liafwin's defense.

"You're right. It is actually more of _your_ fau-"

"It's no one's fault, Link." Ghirahim said flatly.

"Hey guys, let's get going. After that, I don't want to stick around and see how evil the _real_ beast is. I hope we don't run into it." Aluf interjected.

The mention of the great beast snapped them back to reality. They began to follow Fi again and began to hope against hopes that the beast wouldn't rear its ugly head.

* * *

Zelda frowned as she scanned the letter.

"What does it say?" Groose pressed.

"Impa and Ethana are staying at the palace and are not sleeping here. But she signed her name as 'Sabana.'" Zelda knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

Groose gasped. Immediately Raline and Zelda looked at him. Maybe he actually figured out something.

"This means I don't have to sleep in the bath tub!" He cheered.

Raline sighed. "Um…Yeah. Let's just get some sleep. It's late." She went into the bathroom to prepare for bed, leaving Groose and Zelda to chat until it was their turn.

* * *

"Does she suspect anything?" Horea asked while he rubbed his chin.

"Of course not! She trusts me in all that I say and is obedient to fulfill my every wish. She is not like her brother, you know." Terrian shifted in the chair he was sitting in.

"I wouldn't be so sure. She has a defiant fire within her and her loyalty is as stone." Terrell said, hiding the complaint in his voice. "She got herself a lady to wait and dote on her today."

"So let her! She can have one if she wants one! I'll give her anything that does not interfere with our plans." Terrian said passionately. "And I haven't seen this 'defiance' you speak of, brother."

"Me neither." Horea added from his place by the fire.

"Just trust me. It's there." Terrell thought it wise not to tell of his numerous advances on his brother's lover.

"I think you should assure us of her loyalty to _you_." Horea smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Terrian cocked his head to the side.

"Make a permanent bond with her. _Marriage._" He said simply.

Terrell tensed at the thought of his brother marrying the girl he secretly desired for himself. Then he relaxed. Did it matter? A certificate would not stop his advances, so why not?

Terrian's pupils dilated themselves as he grew hot with desire. "That would be…most tasteful." Then he shook himself back to his senses. "But do you think she would say yes?"

Horea and Terrell caught a glimpse of a more tender side of Terrian. A side they did not know. Then Terrell burst out laughing. "Do you really care for the girl?"

"I thought she was a mere pawn!" Hore joked.

"Ah, my friend." Terrell turned to Horea. "I think it is a little bit of both. It seems, though, that our Little King has a soft spot for her."

Terrian grew angry at being addressed as "Little King." His brother and friend rarely mocked him because they knew he meant business and was quick to punish. "Hold your tongues, scum of the surface! I care not for her in the slightest and only seek my rewards and fleshy desires! I am no craven! I will ask her and she will not refuse her king!"

"That's _great!_" Horea japed. "When?"

"When I feel the time is right!" He snapped. "And don't either of you ever question me again! I forbid it!"

"Alright, alright!" A smile stilled played itself on Terrell's lips. "We apologize."

"Good!" Terrian rose angrily and made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

"Liafwin?" Ethana asked quietly into her stone necklace. She fingered the amethyst gem and it's silver chain nervously.

Liafwin who was miles down, slowed his walk and lagged behind the group, gaining some privacy. "Ethana? Wow! These stones really do work." He whispered into it.

Ethana smiled at the sound of his voice. She turned onto her side in her bed and clutched the stone to her lips. "Are you all okay?"

Liafwin debated his answer. "Well as of now…yes. But we have already faced and overcome dangers."

"Oh…well…I am glad you all are safe." She gazed into the smoky, red night sky.

"And are you guys alright?" Liafwin asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes. It is just that I have something to tell you. It is about Farrah." She closed her eyes and her face grew troubled.

"Oh! Is she unharmed?" Liafwin remembered Aluf's sister.

"Well, yes…and no. She is in a dangerous position. You see Terrian is king and…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" Liafwin pressed.

"And Farrah is living safely in the Palace…"

"Go on…"

"It is just that she is…the Royal Lady. They are dating."

Liafwin jumped high into the air and gasped. This caused several curious stares from the group ahead. He waved them off and asked in a hushed whisper, "Are you sure? How could she-"

"She does not know who he is!" Ethana interrupted.

"Wha- how did this happen?!" He panicked.

"He must have saved her or something. I'll get more information later! Just break it to Aluf carefully. In fact it may be better that you don't tell him. He may want to rush all the way back here and decapitate Terrian himself."

"And I wouldn't object!" Liafwin argued. "How did you find out?"

"I am her lady. She doesn't recognize me. She wanted protection and company from Terrell."

Liafwin groaned. "How does Terrell belong in this? What did he do to her?"

Ethana sighed. "Let's just say…he also has a 'thing' for her. And he is quite…demanding and forcive."

Liafwin grew uncharacteristically enraged. "Did he-"

"No! Look, I can't talk anymore. I just had to tell someone." She clutched the stone tightly.

Liafwin sighed and calmed himself. "Thank you for telling me."

"I guess I'll talk to you later?" She asked nervously.

"Please do. Bye." Liafwin whispered.

"Bye."

Ethana sighed.

_Well that went well…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed it! Stick around for next week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. The Beast

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I actually have news this time! XD Okay so just in case I forget to mention it later, I am saying this now. I won't be updating on May 11****th****. So instead of waiting the usual one week, you will have to wait two. Sorry guys! :(**

**I also remembered that I didn't do mentions last chapter! Here they are!**

**Thank you so very much to…**

**Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony, Hallow Earth, Ashlee S, Azulhada, Scrambled-Dry, DelicatelyDeadly, and Julianne!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Zelda.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ethana brushed her emerald hair with practiced hands. She and Farrah were leaving for breakfast. At long last she would see the face of the so called "King" and his company. True, she was nervous. Although they had never met and they wouldn't recognize her, the fact that she had a disguise on and something to hide made her feel like she would be exposed and ultimately foiled.

"Are you ready, Sabana?" Farrah knocked on the open door that she was leaning on.

"I am." Ethana turned and saw Farrah there smiling warmly. "Let's go."

* * *

Zelda glared at the dark circles under her eyes in the mirror. The spa required her to get up at six to be there at seven. Who wants a pedicure at seven in the morning? She was surprised, actually.

The bell at the door rang, signaling a guest. She heard the ready and steady voice of her co-worker talking about prices and treatments. "Alright, Zelda will be with you in a moment."

Zelda held in her groan. _At least I could try and get some information…_

Zelda went into a special room for nails. There she saw a young lady with incredibly high cheek bones. Immediately the woman started telling Zelda what she wanted on her toes. Zelda prayed that her first time with nail polish would go smoothly.

"So…how do you like the new King?" Zelda said timidly as she went about her job.

The woman squealed. "Oh, he is one of the most charming kings we have ever had! He is so much better than the Cruel Demise or the distracted Lord Ghirahim."

"Indeed." Zelda agreed dutifully.

The woman continued to rave about him. "He has all the ladies drooling! Too bad he is taken by that Farrah girl…"

"Lady Farrah?" Zelda's eyes widened and she almost spilt the polish.

"Do you live under a rock, girl? He found her in the riot that broke out. How sad." The woman's eyes got dreamy like as she imagined herself in Farrah's place.

"I wonder how he did it. Where does his power come from?" Zelda hoped it wouldn't sound suspicious.

"What a bold question! Well, I guess a bold question deserves a bold answer. I heard a rumor…" The woman seemed to debate whether or not to tell.

Zelda waited, not wanting to say anything for fear of being accused of prying.

"…I heard that there is a…relic of sorts. A powerful object that is his source. At least that is what I heard." The woman added simply.

"Is the source a person…?" Zelda asked, looking up at the woman and pausing in her painting.

"I do not know, child! I have had enough of this talk! Finish my toes and not another word!" The woman got angry out of nowhere and thoroughly silenced Zelda until the end of the appointment.

* * *

"It is not ready yet, Link! Patience is a virtue!" Aluf snapped at Link who was trying to get a bit of stew from the pot.

"This is hell. There ARE no virtues!" Link retorted.

"We are not yet in Morantris and as long as you travel with us, there will be! Now help the others start up camp!" Aluf shooed Link away.

Link mumbled and strayed over to Fi. "What are you doing?" He asked her. She appeared to be staring down the many different hallways surrounding them.

"I am keeping watch, Master. Does your memory not recall?" She never looked back at him and continued to spin around slowly, scanning every corridor.

"Hey, Fi? What is it called when there is a fork in the road except there are more than two paths to choose from?" Link asked the pointless question with innocence.

"I believe we could still call it a crossroad, Master." Fi answered.

She made no more conversation and Link didn't wish to disturb her anymore. For a while he wandered around the camp, making petty conversation. At last Aluf called everyone to eat and Link eagerly joined the circle around the fire the group made.

Link picked up his spoon, filled it with stew and prepared to eat.

Suddenly a strange whisper filled the air and like lightning the flames in the torches and on the fire vanished. There was dead silence as the friends sat stiffly in the dark.

"I am never going to eat this stew, am I?" Link's voice whined. A smack sounded followed by his yelp of pain.

"Forget the stew, Skychild!" Ghirahim returned his hand to his lap and stood. He tried to summon flames but to no avail. "M-my fire won't work!"

"You are not really the hottest one here Ghirahim, so that should be no surprise…" Link said, getting back at Ghirahim for backhanding him.

"If I wasn't afraid I'd trip, I'd smack you again." Ghirahim warned.

"But alas, you can't find me." Link japed.

"I can follow your voice, Sky-"

"Guys!" Liafwin's voice was filled with disbelief. "Focus! All the lights just went out and now there is a creepy red glow and you want to bicker?"

"Red glow?" The group, except Liafwin, chorused together. They looked around until they saw that there was indeed a red fiery glow coming from one particular hallway. They felt the earth rumble and some thought it was an earthquake. But Ghirahim knew what it was. It was no earthquake but a growl.

"The Beast…" He whispered in fearful awe.

* * *

Farrah led Ethana into the grand dining room. Terrian, Terrell and Horea were already seated, but waiting for the two ladies. They stood upon their entrance and bowed their heads.

"Did you sleep well, My Love?" Terrian asked after Farrah gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I did. I would like you to meet Sabana. She will be in my company from now on." She smiled at Ethana who was standing behind her chair, waiting for everyone to sit down.

Terrian kissed Ethana's hand as did the other 'gentlemen.' Ethana felt a chill run up her spine when Terrell kissed her hand. The knowledge of what he had done was disturbing to her. After their introductions, they all sat down to a morning feast.

The long table was clothed in rich array with the finest crystal and porcelain dishes. The food was of an abundance and it was in very rich taste. There was warm soft bread with drizzled honey and butter, many kinds of cheeses, eggs cooked in all ways, crispy bacon, juicy sausages, creamy oatmeal topped with assorted fruits, fresh strawberries and blueberries dalloped in whipped cream, fluffy pancakes, toasted waffles, warm muffins of all types, salted grits, hot cinnamon rolls dripping with icing, savory omlettes, french toast, pastries, strudel, yogurt, honey ham, hash browns, porridge, bagels, juices, milks, tea and coffee. Ethana was drooling at the very sight of it all.

Farrah smiled at Ethana's obvious delight. Ethana, although previously living in the palace, had never seen quite a feast for an everyday morning. The company began to eat and minstrels came and played music for them.

Farrah's eyes flickered from Terrian's to catch glimpses of Terrell's. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't looking at her in his (now normal) lustful way. But to her surprise, he wasn't looking at her. No, he was looking at the emerald lady next to her. Ethana.

Ethana was too busy eating to notice anything. She was quite content listening to the conversations around the table.

"So, Sabana," Terrell asked directly, a smile playing on his lips. "Where do you come from? I have not seen you in the city before."

Ethana was so unprepared for the question she almost spit out the orange juice. "Uh…I have always been here. I just live waaaaaaay," she waved her hand in a random direction. "…over there."

"I see. And what of your family?" He leaned forward, drinking her beauty in and letting his eyes wander all over her body.

"Well, I have parents." She said simply.

The table laughed at the simply stated answer. Horea gasped overdramatically. "Me too!" The group laughed again.

"I'd love to meet them!" Farrah said after she stopped laughing. "Yours, Sabana, not Horea's."

"They are dead." Was the first thing that Ethana could think of to say. It would stop them from wondering about her background but she didn't quite think the plan through. Now there was an awkward moment as the table went silent. They looked at her with guilt.

"Oh…I am so sorry, Sabana." Farrah reached out to comfort "Sabana" who didn't even look sad.

"Oh, don't be!" Ethana tried to make amends. However, now everyone looked at her oddly. "I mean…I have learned to deal with the grief. I don't cry because of the time I lost but rather smile at the times I had." She felt proud of her poetic answer. She decided now was the time for a good subject change. "What about you, Farrah?"

"Oh, well…" She looked to Terrian to see if it was alright to answer. He nodded. "My mother live on the edge of the city. I see her from time to time. I have a brother, named Aluf. I don't know where he is. He went after…the previous Lord…and never came back. It makes my heart sick but he can't come back. The city would surely kill him. You remember the riot don't you?"

Ethana would have chuckled at the irony. "Yes."

"Yes, well I lost another person dear to me. She was almost like a sister. Her name was Ethana." Farrah's face saddened. Then she brightened. "But Terrian said she can come back!"

Ethana would have taken her disguise away then and there except for one thing: She was Sabana. They would question why she came before them as a spy and not herself.

"Well that is good news. Maybe she will." Ethana said with a confident smile. _If only you knew she was right next to you…_

"I hope she is alive. I ran into the tower before I saw what happened to her. She was not among the dead…Goddess knows what happened to her." Farrah said in wonder.

"Who knows? Maybe she was swept off her feet?" _By a demon Sheikah named Raline… _Ethana mused.

"Maybe…" Farrah reflected.

* * *

Team LAME stared into the red glow that got brighter and brighter. A cruel and distorted shadow walked up the walls, indicating the approach of the beast. They waited breathlessly for it to round the corner.

Then they saw it.

The beast was not singular. It had a rider on top of it with no saddle. And Ghirahim didn't know whether the beast referred to the creature or the rider on top of it.

The nameless monster had the head of an angler fish, with a red light coming from its orb on top of its head. It had the body of a black lion and the hooves of an ox, the tail of a serpent and eight, hairy, giant tarantula legs coming out of its body.

Its rider looked disturbingly demonic, or human in Link's case. It seemed to be part bat. Its skin was brownish black with black slime oozing from its skin. It had a scrunched up face and sickly wings like a bat. This horrific being had eyes red as blood and the sharpest fangs known on earth and below. The most disturbing part was that his right arm and left leg were completely devoid of flesh. It was just moving skeleton. A living nightmare.

"The living do not remain here…" Came the ghostly whisper of the rider.

"Correction, I am humanoid so technically I-"

"Fi!" Link glared. "Stop trying to bail out on us!"

Ignoring the banter, the rider urged his beast towards them. The creature ran forward with a surprising ferociousness, snarling and roaring as his master drew out a blade of fire.

"RUN!" Ghirahim and Aluf said in sync as they shoved their co-members into a passage on the right.

The ground shook with every step the beast made. Link noticed this plus the fact that every time the monster's foot pushed off the ground, Link was sent flying into the air by a few inches. The beast went from running on the ground to crawling up the walls and on the ceiling with its spider legs.

Ghirahim stopped, causing 'are-you-crazy' stares from the rest of the team. "Go!" He yelled.

Aluf stopped but was pulled onward by Link and Liafwin.

Ghirahim turned to face the beast. A dark magic glowed in his hands. He prepared himself for the fast approaching beast above. Suddenly magic burst from his hands, aiming straight for the monster.

The creature dodged it by slamming onto the ground, turning right side up in mid air. Ghirahim snapped a sword into his hands and waited for the right moment to strike….Almost…Now!

The sword pierced the chest of the beast making it howl, but its master only laughed. "Do you really think that earthly weapons can destroy what hell has created?"

Ghirahim pulled back his sword, and realized the truth in those words. The beast was fine. It could not be killed by anything earthly. His eyes widened and he stood there wondering what to do.

Another howl filled the air preceded by the whistle of an arrow. Link's arrow. The beast cried blood as he tried to remove the arrow from its eye.

"Run, Ghirahim!" Link shouted from ahead. Ghirahim did as Link said, just this once, and ran like he never had before.

"What is the plan?" Liafwin shouted over the roars of the newly recovered beast.

"We need to find the gate and fast! It can't exit the labyrinth!" Ghirahim answered.

"Well how do we find it?! We are as good as dead!" Aluf panicked.

"We have been searching forever, Ghirahim!" Link said breathlessly. His legs were beginning to burn.

"I suggest we start looking now, Master." Fi supplied as she floated next to Link.

Link looked around as they made yet another turn in the twisted maze. "It is hopeless!"

"I found the gate." Liafwin said pleasantly.

"That is nice, Liafwin, but please just focus on searching!" Aluf rolled his eyes.

"But I found the ga-"

"LIA-! Oh…" Ghirahim facepalmed himself and then snapped back into action. "Where?!"

"There!" Liafwin pointed to a massive hallway on the right with two giant metal doors on the end. _It is more of a doorway than a gateway…_ Liafwin thought to himself.

Aluf turned around to see how close the beast was and was horrified to see the jaws only a foot away from his head. The beast must have somehow silenced himself and snuck up on them. He let out a scream and dashed to the door.

Unable to stop themselves on a dime after running like that, the company slammed into the walls next to the two doors.

The beast stopped chasing them after they passed an invisible border that marked the end of the labyrinth. It roared in rage.

"What goes in must come out…" The rider sang in a sing-songy voice.

Liafwin looked on in relief as the rider steered its beast away to hunt more souls. "We made it." He breathed.

They stopped pressing their backs against the door and turned to look at the massive entryway.

"Almost there…" Aluf breathed in wonder.

"I still never ate my stew…"

"LINK!"

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it is so late! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! See you next week!**


	7. Entry

**Author's Note: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH! *Collapses on the floor and has a heart attack* Aw, man I am such an idiot. Why? My computer broke down and then my back up wasn't working so I am stuck with the back up of the back up. Then I wrote a first half of the story (on the site) but it BACKSPACED and got lost! Forever! This is officially the hardest update ever. BUT I refuse to give up! Bear with me, I am almost there! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**OKAY! Let's try this again shall we? *whimper* Oh, gosh...**

**Please review. Please? PLEASE! **

**Oh, and enjoy. *Braces for disaster***

* * *

Raline walked down the street with a half eaten burger in her hand. She was on a "lunch break" of sorts and decided to check the city out. The sound of screams and laughter stopped her in her tracks. _It sounds like...Groose..._ She looked for the source of the noise and her gaze came to rest upon a colorful and happy building. "Chucky Wheeze?" She asked out loud. "Strange..."

She crossed the street after looking both ways. _Safety first..._ She joked. Raline opened the door and looked around. She was shocked at the sight she saw. There was Groose, in the ball pit, being attacked by a swarm of children. Based on the shouts, Raline inferred that the children were playing an "angry mob vs villain" game. Groose was the villain. Behind the counters his co-workers were laughing, _pointing,_ and_ betting wages_ on how long he was going to last on the job.

"Hey!" She rushed forward and gently split the children away and held them back while Groose struggled to his feet. "Groose!" she pulled him out of the pit and away from the whining and complaining children.

"What happened to you?" She asked through her disbelief.

"I'll tell you what happened! I got attacked by those-" A glare from a nearby mother changed his words. "delightful angels from heaven." He added sweetly.

"This is the job you got? How will this help us?" She lowered her eyebrows at him.

"Hey, I have learned a lot!" He said in his defense. "These kids aren't as stupid as they look." He whispered the word 'stupid.' "They hear things that their parents talk about and are very observant." He looked around cautiously. "You know how You Know Who said that Mr. Whatsit has a special thingamajig?"

Raline looked at him curiously and lowered her voice. "You mean when Zelda told us that Terrian has a special relic?"

"Yes! Well it turns out it is an orb!" Groose smiled.

"How did you find this out?" She asked.

"Some nose picking kids talking in the corner." He said simply.

"Oh..." she marveled. "Well how is an orb his source of power?"

"That," He tapped her nose with a finger. "Is what we have to find out! And so far, me and Zelda have been on a roll. You need to keep up." She look offended and Groose took the angry pause to survey her get up. She had a reporters hat and a camera hanging around her neck. Across her shoulder was a bag with pencils, pens and papers peeking out. "Reporter?"

"Yes." She said strongly. "It is a clever job for what we need." Despite her irritation, there was a hint of pride in her voice. "And I HAVE found out information!"

"Oh?" Groose cocked his head. "Tell me."

"Well, I found out that..." she paused, uncertain. "...this burger is 650 calories..." She finished lamely, staring at the delicious burger in her hand.

"Dang. 650 you say?" Groose took it in his own hands and stole a bite with a mischievous grin. Then he grimaced. "Mayo?"

"Yes. You don't like it? Mayo just so happens to be the KING of all condiments!" She stole her burger back and took another bite.

"Wrong! Ketchup is! Ketchup is a classic." Groose argued.

Raline rolled her eyes and steered the conversation back on task. "Anyway, Mr. Wrong and has poor taste, I will find something!"

"Well, hurry. We need information and fast." Groose ignored her insult.

"I'll see you later." She said and waited for his nod. She left the building, hearing the screams and battle cries resume behind her. She hoped desperately that she would make herself useful and find something in time.

* * *

Link looked around in awe. All around them were black, white and grey shadows going in and out the doors that were sealed shut. A large group had gathered before a demon sitting in an elevated chair. He was reading a parchment that told the spirits what city to go to, unmercifully.

"How do we get the doors to open?" Link asked the group. "Fi?" He turned to the blue girl, knowing she had answers at all times.

"File unknown." Fi said blankly.

"File? You aren't a computer!" Link put his hands on his hips and waited for a proper answer.

"Master, I was made by the goddess, therefore I am very knowledgeable about things of divine nature. This evil place is foreign to me." She supplied.

Link rolled his eyes, not willing to apologize yet. "Anyone else?"

"Come on now!" Liafwin smiled at everyone. "Let's just do the normal and proper thing."

"And that would be...?" Ghirahim quirked an eyebrow.

"Ask someone, of course!" Liafwin raised his arms in a happy gesture.

"Liafwin, you _know_ I don't like asking for directions!" Aluf argued.

Ghirahim looked around at the spirits who went about their business. They either ignored them or didn't see them. They would be of no help now. "Who would we ask? These spirits aren't even noticing us."

"Well, I am sure that nice gentleman over there can help." Liafwin pointed to the man sitting on a chair 10 feet above the crowd.

"Aw, come on, Liafwin!" Aluf whined. "That would be so embarrassing!"

"I don't see how." Liafwin folded his arms.

"Eh, there is a big crowd and he looks really busy!" Aluf supplied.

"Well you can stay here, while I ask him!" Liafwin turned on his heel and began walking through the crowd.

"Uggggghhhhh!" Aluf groaned and pretended not to know Liafwin. "I'm not here right now. I'm not here right now. I'm not here right now."

Link shrugged and joined Aluf in examining the ground which all of a sudden got really interesting.

Ghirahim weaved through the crowd to get to Liafwin, who was nocking politely on the wooden stilts that held up the demons chair. The demon growled and looked down at Liafwin. The demon's eyes widened. "Living?"

"Yes, yes we are. Could you help me?" Liafwin smiled brightly.

The demon growled again. Liafwin realized that his own race, back on the surface, should not be called demons. They looked like Hylians, except with spandex clothes and colorful hair. But _this_ being above him surely looked like a real demon. It's animalistic eyes glowered down at him.

"I congratulate you on coming this far. You must be lucky. But I doubt it will last." His rough voice spoke down to Liafwin and Ghirahim. "What do you need?"

"We need to get on the other side of that door." Ghirahim pointed to the massive double doors.

The demon laughed a chilling laugh, his yellowed fangs peeked out of his mouth. "Then just die like all the rest!"

"Oh, please help us!" Liafwin called up.

"You truly wish to go inside? You will not return." The demon warned.

Liafwin pondered the words. "Do you mean that it is impossible to return or that we will most likely not return?"

"It means whatever I want it to mean." The demon's nostrils flared at the annoying question.

"Please help us!" Liafwin said again.

Liafwin's continual pleading made him only want to not help them all the more. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"With a cherry?"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"Definitely no."

"Aww, come on!"

The demon paused. "...That's it, let's go." He climbed down the ladder cursing living beings on the way down. The peach haired one was such a persistent pest with silly questions.

"Yay!" Liafwin cheered as he made room for the demon. The spirits began to complain about the wait about to ensue but shut their mouths when the demon threatened to put them in the worst cities.

They cut through the crowd and approached Link, Fi and Aluf. Aluf's eyes widened at the demon coming to "assist" them and looked back at the ground. "The dirt here is really black, don't you think, Link?"

"Oh, yes. Quite an exquisite feature." Link agreed, hiding his face from the demon.

"Aluf, Link, Fi?" Liafwin got them to look up. "This nice fellow is going to help us." He gestured to the demon.

"Okay." Link and Aluf chorused together. Liafwin turned to the demon expectantly. The being pulled out a map.

"I will open the doorway for you, and you should take this too. It will tell you what city there are in."

"Is there a capital? I think that is where we need to go." Ghirahim chewed on his bottom lip.

"Yes. Just read the map." The demon spat.

"And I thought Ghirahim was mean." Link whispered to Aluf. Aluf answered with an elbow to Link's ribs.

The demon waved his hand over the door. It glowed bright red, and so did his hand. After a moment the doors creaked open, going outwards.

"Go. But do not give into the lies of hope." The demon said almost exhaustedly.

"Thank you, kind stranger!" Liafwin waved to the demon who began walking back to his post.

"Well, are you ready?" Ghirahim turned to the rest of team LAME.

They all smiled and answered in union. "Yes!"

* * *

Farrah danced happily with Terrian enjoying some joke that he was whispering in her ear as they flew across the ballroom floor. Ethana looked on, half happy for Farrah and half angry that her lover was evil. She did not dance. She was quite content looking at the swirling couples and observing.

"Good evening, Sabana."

The voice shook Ethana from her thoughts. "Oh!" She looked up into the red eyes of Terrell. She immediately felt an angry fire upon seeing him. The thought of him advancing on Farrah was just too much. "Good evening." She forced a smile.

"Would you give me the honor of a dance?" He held out his hand to her, a wickedly playful grin on his lips.

The words, 'no thank you' were already on her lips when she stopped and thought. Shouldn't he be trying to dance with Farrah? The one he lusted after? Then she noticed the way he was looking at her. She knew that look. It was the look he gave Farrah. She hid her shock. It all came clear in that moment. He had taken a fancy to _her_. She would have smacked him for having such thoughts when another part of her spoke out. She began to think about her oath to Farrah, that she would give her life to keep her safe. Ethana would do that in a heart beat. But would she sacrifice herself as a distraction to divert his attention away from Farrah? Would she follow along and play his game just to keep Farrah safe from his advances?

Could she do that to herself?

"I will." She said and took his hand.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh." Link breathed. Once they passed the door, they got a good look of the inside. They were on a grassless hill overlooking the many cities made of a similar black stone to that of the Citadel. Instead of a stone wall around all of the cities, there was a wall of fire, ending the landscape at a certain point, although it was greatly vast. The skies were fire as well, making it horribly hot. Each city was the size of the demon citadel and there were over ten of them.

"Read the map. Although I think we can guarantee that that one is the capital." Aluf pointed to the one with the tallest castle in the middle of it's city. It's spires reached up toward the flames, almost begging for salvation.

Ghirahim read the slightly burnt paper. "City of the Abusers, City of Lies, City of Adultery, City of Bitterness, City of Thieves, City of Jealousy and Greed, City of Murder, City of Traitors, City of Strife, City of Drunkenness and Foolishness, City of Fear, City of Filth, City of Lust, it goes on forever. But the Capitol which is indeed that one is the City of Hatred." Ghirahim pointed to the distant and tallest one.

"Shall we go?" Liafwin asked, undaunted by what lay ahead.

"Wait!" Link held up his hands. He turned around and got out a camera that he got from Aluf and pulled a duck face and a peace sign. He snapped a picture with the cities in the background and then put the camera away. "Alright, proceed."

* * *

**Author's Note: YAY! I DID IT! YES! Okay, so I hope you liked it! Sorry in advance for any misspellings and not capitalizing. These keys are more sticky to push. I shall see you all next week! Bye!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. DON'T STEAL LIAFWIN!

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry about that break I had there! Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Anyway, let's get back in the swing of things. Summer is almost here! *Crosses fingers* WHOO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**(Oh, I skipped the disclaimer! I am such a rebel! THUG LIFE! Swaggggggg…. XD)**

* * *

Impa walked down the hall, a feather duster in her hand. It was strange. No one was walking down the usually busy corridors. Perhaps she missed a memo? Regardless, she continued to walk, head held high and her proud shoulders squared.

Suddenly she heard strange noises coming from the king's chambers. It sounded like mumbling or mutters of some incomprehensible language. The red light from the sky that usually flooded through the great windows became black and dark, pulsating on the walls.

Refusing to call out to whoever it was for the sake of secrecy, she stalked forward silently, the dark chamber of the king being her target. As she neared the door, she let her fingertips brush the handle. Holding her breath, she cracked it open.

She gasped. There on a pedestal was a black and red orb. _Could this be the one I have been warned of? _She wondered. She crept forth, her hand extending to the relic in the center of the room. The incomprehensible words grew louder, until she heard them not with her ears but with her mind. The blood in her head began to throb as the voice called her closer.

She should leave. She never should have come here, but all the same she wasn't being allowed to turn around. She could only wait as her mindless feet propelled her forward. "S-stop!" She cried out. She didn't know if it was directed to her feet or the orb but she called out again. "H-help! Someone!"

A figure materialized from the shadows, a tolerant look on his face. Lord Horea.

He looked at her pityingly and sighed. "You poor women, always falling into your curiosity. Foolish, girl."

She burned inside at being called girl, foolish and poor. She also felt a tiny bit ashamed at being caught but that hardly seemed to matter now. "Just help me!" She clung to a nearby pillar and her feet lifted off the ground, floating in the direction of the orb.

"No." He said simply. "You snooped; pay the consequence for your actions."

"What is going to happen to me?" She asked, ashamed that her once proud voice held a hint of fear.

He only grinned at her.

"What is going on!" She yelled in anger, not really asking the question.

The pillar began to crack and blood dripped from her nearly torn fingernails. Scratch marks formed on the black stone. With one last throb, she let go.

Her body dropped to the floor and she slid towards the pedestal, her skin squeaking on the marble. She was forced to her feet and, as if the orb was the greatest free blessing in the world, she unwillingly clutched at it. Upon touch, her hands began to burn but it soon gave way to a stinging sensation in her eyes. Her eyes went from sunny orange to blood red in a flash. Then they returned to their orange color.

The burning stopped. And she stopped struggling. Horea, who was watching her progress with a wicked grin suddenly elbowed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards her. "Better?"

"Yes." She hissed with a smile. The room was its normal color and lighting once again. She felt like she had seen a light, or a new way of thinking. Like a veil had been lifted from her eyes. Oh yes, it was all so perfectly clear now. "Much better."

"And who is your king?" He asked, scanning her face for any sign of falseness.

"Terrian." She breathed out, licking her fangs.

"Then congratulations. You are one of us." He picked up her duster that she had dropped in her surprise and tossed it into the fire. "My, Lady."

She beamed. No more cleaning duty for her. Just a bunch of sneaking and fine wine was all that was in store for her. "What now?"

"Now I will introduce Terrian to our newest member. Come on." He took her arm and led her out of the room, smugly pleased with the results.

She looked over her shoulder and glanced at the now sleeping orb that led her to her wicked salvation.

* * *

Raline wandered about the outskirts of the city. She just needed to get away for a while. Her hand traced the city walls that extended far above her head. She gazed at the gloomy dead fields, staring at the chocked red light bouncing off the pale grass.

She found her mind wondering about team LAME and what they were doing at that moment. She stared at the ground, her eyes glazed over in thought.

She paused when her eyes blankly trailed over something strange. Circling the entire city were small cracks in the ground, slowly snaking around the perimeter of the citadel. So slowly that she almost didn't notice.

"Another earthquake?" She asked herself in a whisper. She bent down to look at the split earth more closely.

"Hey!"

Raline jumped in her surprise. "Y-yes?" She looked around for the source of the noise.

"Up here." A voice said with a hint of irritation. Raline looked up at a demon guard calling down to her from the parapet. "Oh."

"All citizens need to be inside the citadel. It is nearing twilight. Evil things prowl around at night." He said curtly and the gates opened before he even finished speaking.

"Thanks." Raline answered flatly and headed inside. The cracks could have an explanation later.

* * *

"So, map keeper." Link mocked. "What city are we in?" Link surveyed the people around him. He couldn't tell by their behavior where they were. They just went about their business, although he could feel their eyes on him, watching.

"The answer is inside your wallet." Ghirahim smirked.

"Alright." Link padded around, feeling for said wallet. "Hey…It's gone!"

"Bingo." Ghirahim grinned, enjoying the way he won that battle of wills. "It has been gone for three hours, Skychild."

Aluf snickered at Link's 'O' expression. Liafwin softened and patted Link on the back. "Come on, Ghirahim. Give it back."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and muttered "softie…" He tossed the wallet to Link who was still in shock. "Y-you pick pocketed me!"

"If not me then someone else would have. You were carrying that thing around in plain sight!" Ghirahim scolded.

"Alright! I'll be more careful, okay? Just don't touch my stuff again." Link glared and hid his wallet in his shirt.

Aluf snickered again but quickly silenced himself when Ghirahim gave him a sound slap upside the head. "Ow…"

Link was still miffed and Liafwin nudged him to get his attention. "Hey, Link. At least it wasn't the City of Murder." He smiled at his own joke and Link couldn't help but smile too despite that horrifying picture.

They continued to walk through the streets which looked strikingly like the streets of a medieval city. There were no objects in sight; there was only stone and buildings. No stores. No selling stands. No markets. Just apartments. People's houses were the stores here. You literally had to steal everything. From clothes to spouses to jobs. All were victim to theft. All could be the thieves or the stolen. The worst part was that no matter how much you stole, you never had enough. You were always left yearning for more.

"Is there an inn or something? We should stop for today." Aluf commented, looking bitterly at his blistered feet.

"No inn. And I refuse to resort to these people's methods of getting things. We will either have to sleep on the streets- not a good idea- or continue until we enter the next city." Ghirahim stopped walking and looked at the map, looking for the nearest city.

While Ghirahim and Aluf debated there next move, Link and Liafwin wandered some yards down the street. "What do they want?" Liafwin asked Link, gesturing to a group of girls who were chattering away excitedly, looking the two of them up and down from across the street.

Link looked and laughed aloud. "Hey, Ghirahim said they steal spouses here!" He dissolved into laughter.

Liafwin felt his cheeks color pink. "W-well they are looking at you too."

Link immediately stopped laughing and awkwardly coughed. "Let's just go back to Ghirahim and Aluf."

"Good idea." Liafwin agreed. They both turned around when a girl from the group let out a wild cry.

"DIBS!" She screamed out.

"Wha-?" Liafwin turned around but was cut off when the girl tackled him and bore him to the ground. He let out a cry for help but Link was too busy making a beeline for the safety of Aluf and Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim!" Link waved his arms frantically as he ran towards them. "They are taking Liafwin!"

The two looked over at Liafwin to see him squirming underneath a maiden who was smothering his face and lips with passionate kisses. The girls around him were just egging the girl on with whoops and hollers. Liafwin couldn't cry out. He decided keeping his mouth closed would be a more safer option, knowing that the girl would advance her attack.

Aluf just doubled over in laughter and took some pictures. Fi popped out of the sword where she had been resting to see what the fuss was about. She joined Aluf in picture taking, hoping to save the memories.

Ghirahim stepped up into hero mode. "Hey! Leave him alone!" He rushed forward and tried to pull the girl off of poor Liafwin. Then he said a lie that would hopefully make the girl get off him. "He has WORMS!"

The girls stopped and looked up suddenly, leaving Liafwin gasping for air. "Oh my goodness…" She said slowly. Then she burst out, "ME TOO!"

Ghirahim face palmed himself.

"You and I have so much in common! Let's get married today! Yes! How about NOW?" She squealed.

"Ghirahim, he-!" Liafwin was cut off when she resumed her attack on his face.

Ghirahim shoved her off, making her lose her balance. He yanked Liafwin to his feet and settled for running away. "Come on!" He yelled as he passed Aluf, Link and Fi.

"Master, I suggest we get a move on or else you will be the next victim of…worm girl." Fi's voice belled.

Link and Aluf both snapped back into themselves and set after Ghirahim and Liafwin who were nearing the city limits. Aluf looked over his shoulder at the newly recovered mob of girls and their chasing hands.

"Weirdest city EVER!"

* * *

"And you are sure her mind has been transformed?" Terrian asked Horea sternly.

"I'm positive. She is for us now." He gestured to Impa who was sitting in a chair sipping wine. She had an arrogant look on her face, daring anyone to defy her.

Terrian nodded and took a step towards her. "What is your name?"

"Impa." She said simply.

"Well then, welcome, Impa. I guess I should tell you now what that orb was…" Terrian said slowly, wondering just exactly who "Impa" was.

"That would be nice." She downed the glass and waited for him to continue.

And so Terrian began to tell her the happenings of the orb; a tale that lasted long into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter eight! I will see you guys next week! See you later!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Broken

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well here is chapter nine! I hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Strange cracks?" Zelda echoed with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"There are cracks in the ground around the perimeter of the city. They are breaking so slowly but they are continuously moving, I promise." Raline answered. She fingered her camera with regret. "I should have snapped a picture…"

"Don't worry about it. You can do that later. Do you think it is foretelling of a future earthquake?" Groose asked, kicking his boots off his sore feet.

"I don't think so. If it was, surely it would have already happened by now. And the ground isn't dry at all. It is all so strange…" Raline said sadly. She walked over to the full length mirror and surveyed her reflection. She looked so…worn. "Maybe we should consult team LAME."

"They need to change that name." Zelda said flatly, unimpressed.

"I can talk to Fi through my stone." Groose held his black onyx stone up for them to see. "Let's just do it right now." Before he even heard their response's, he was connecting his mind mentally to the stone. _Fi? Little blue robot girl? Hello?_

_I'm not a robot, Groose._

Groose smiled. "I got her." Zelda and Raline nodded eagerly. Then he looked back down at the stone. _How is team LAME?_ He asked out of politeness.

_Liafwin is scarred for life, Ghirahim is trying to comfort him and Aluf and Link are currently suffering from a __gelastic seizure._

_What? _Groose's eyes widened. _Hylian, please? _He could almost feel her sighing.

_Liafwin was attacked by a worm girl who wanted to marry him, Ghirahim is trying to make him feel better and Aluf and Link are doubled over in the corner laughing like mad men._

_Oh. Well, that is interesting. Anyway, what I wanted to inform you as well as your team of is that there are weird cracks in the ground encircling the city. We think they have something to do with the evil power._

_I will inform my team when they are able to listen. Groose, do you know how Impa fares?_

_Impa? Why what happened?_

_Nothing we know. It is just that Aluf can't contact her. Has she lost her stone?_

_We haven't seen Impa since she got a job at the palace. _Groose admitted. _The only one who would know would be Ethana. Maybe you could get Liafwin to get Ethana and figure out what is going on._

_Will do. Stay vigilant._

_Stay safe._ Groose said dryly. He pulled his mind out of the stone and stared up at Raline and Zelda with concern.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, fear tainting her voice.

"Something is wrong with Impa."

Raline and Zelda glanced at each other with a look of dread.

* * *

Farrah was plagued with the highest degree of confusion. She looked at the new palace couple, Sabana and Terrell. She told Sabana all of the things that Terrell did and the monster he was so…how could she take a fancy for him?

_Maybe she is trying to protect me by using herself as a shield. _She thought. If that was true, Sabana was a wonderful actor. Farrah studied the couple across the dinner table, chatting happily with the other party guests. They were all enjoying another ball at the palace, for such wild yet sophisticated parties such as these among the lords and ladies were becoming quite popular.

Sabana and Terrell were sitting in a gold and velvet cushioned double chair, as were Farrah and Terrian. Sabana sat back in the chair, resting her head on Terrell's arm which was lying across their backrest. Farrah could tell that their fingers were interlocked under the table and every now and then Terrell would release her hand and let his caress her leg. Sometimes the loud and cheerful lords and ladies would demand a kiss from them or from Terrian and Farrah and both couples would comply.

Farrah wasn't pleased at all. She didn't like the thought of her new friend sacrificing herself for her, or becoming a lustful monster just like Terrell just to fulfill any desires. However she bit her tongue for the sake of the party, which she was beginning to grow sick of.

"Darling?" She turned to Terrian.

"Yes, Love?" He turned his warm smile to her.

"I think I am going to retire early tonight. I feel weary." She tried to make herself heard over the laughter and the shouts.

"Is something wrong?" He asked seriously.

She held in the impending tears. "No. I'm just tired."

Terrian surveyed her, not believing that she was alright. Then he nodded and said slowly, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well." She said and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up from their seat.

She could feel Sabana's eyes following her retreating back in confusion. Farrah quickened her step and bowed her head so that the surrounding servants couldn't see the tears sliding down her cheeks. She was running now, looking through the blurred images of the halls until she reached the door she was sure was hers. She flung it open, dashed inside, slammed it shut and broke down. She allowed herself to slide against the door to the floor.

Her sobs began to sound more and more like screams as her fit continued. She wondered why she was crying until it came to her. She missed her brother. And not just him but Ghirahim, Liafwin and Ethana too. Where were they? They couldn't have all died! If they were still alive, they obviously didn't care that much about her because they just left her here. Her life was so different now. It was just parties and luxury but no happiness. The only happiness she got now was from Terrian, Sabana, and simple acts of friendliness from the servants.

_I am alone! Alone in a crowded room! Where is Aluf? Where is my brother?! Why has my mother not visited me?! Where are the friends I once had?! Why did everyone leave me here alone?! I want father back! NOW!_

Her sadness soon gave way to rage. She picked herself up off the floor and smeared her tears all over her face, making her vision clearer. She didn't mind that her hair and her face was damp now. She picked up a porcelain vase and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter into pieces. She picked up a glass and did the same, screaming and crying all the while. She felt a wave of exhaustion and she collapsed to the floor. The broken pieces of glass pierced her skin and she felt a comfortingly warm liquid drip over her body. She became quiet and still, the only sound now came from her breath passing in and out of her raw throat. The wind pushed the unlocked windows open and blew out the only light source in the fireplace. The moonlight glistened on the glass, the red liquid and the silver tear streaks. She closed her eyes and began to pray to whoever or whatever would listen. In the middle of her prayers she fell into a deep and forgetful sleep.

* * *

Ethana looked at Farrah's back in concern. "Farrah?" She asked but her voice was lost in the roar of laughter at some joke. Farrah quickened her step and Ethana stood to follow her.

"Wait." Terrell said, his hand grasping her wrist. "Don't leave." He looked up at her.

"Something is wrong with Farrah." Ethana replied in a falsely sweet voice.

"Stay." He said also in a falsely sweet voice, squeezing her wrist, showing her just a portion of his strength. She got the threatening message and slowly sat back down.

"That's a good girl." He said to her quietly, a smug smile on his face.

She burned inside at being manipulated in such a way. Terrell pulled her into a forced kiss but she quickly complied so as not to raise eyebrows. The guests cheered as was expected and the tales began again.

After he finally released her she looked at the servants waiting anxiously on the party guests. They seemed to know something that they didn't. She called over a servant, ignoring the warning look Terrell gave her.

"Why do you all look so worried?" She whispered to a servant woman.

"We just worry for Lady Farrah. We saw her run to her room and she looked pretty upset." The woman replied.

"I can't leave but can you check on her?" Ethana asked politely.

"Thank you, My Lady." The woman smiled gratefully as if that was what she wanted to do all along but couldn't leave from attending the guests. That was actually how she felt.

Ethana nodded and motioned for the lady to hurry. As soon as the servant straightened up the faint sound of screaming and crying penetrated the laughter and the merry voices. Soon everyone, even the obnoxious lords and ladies grew quiet as the high pitched shrieks and wails grew in intensity. Everyone was still, looking at each other anxiously as the balling echoed off the walls and through the halls. The night life outside stopped; even the crickets.

Ethana looked up at Terrell with a you-should-have-let-me-go look. He just stared down the hall to the source of the noise with wide eyes. Terrian seemed frozen, on edge, and in the greatest of distress. Ethana wondered why no one was moving towards the screams to help. Perhaps it was too…haunting.

When the screams became more desperate and accompanied by the sounds of broken glass, people jumped from their seats. Terrian was first, followed closely by Ethana. The two ran towards the noise, blood pounding through their ears. Ethana was even trembling.

"FARRAH!" Ethana called out.

Terrian was deathly silent, running through the halls like a cheetah. The screaming and crying stopped, but that only hastened their feet. Why was her door so far from the ballroom? When Terrian reached the door, he threw it open. He didn't pause in horror at the doorway like Ethana and everyone else did. He just ran to his love on the floor.

Ethana's eyes widened at what she saw. There was Farrah, seemingly unconscious in a pool of blood. She walked forward timidly and kneeled beside Terrian who was cradling Farrah in her arms.

"Someone get a healer!" Terrian shouted. "NOW!" He roared when no one moved, too in shock.

The servants moved to fulfill what they had been told, but they didn't have to run far. Doctors were already coming when they heard the bawling. They rushed in and also kneeled by Farrah's side. They began cleaning and dressing her wounds, wincing when they came to a particularly large shard the size of a knife, impaled in her abdomen. They gave her a wheatgrass based medicine to help her blood loss.

Ethana paid little attention to them. She stared into Farrah's face. It was…peaceful. Like whatever made her break was not allowed into her dreams. "Oh, Farrah…" She whispered and ran her fingers through Farrah's damp and bloody hair. When she was sure Farrah would be all right, she was going to lace into Terrell. She could have prevented this!

A few tears slid down Terrian's cheeks. He seemed so shaken that he didn't care that the majority of the lords and ladies in the city were watching from the doorway.

"She will be fine." The doctor said at last. "She just needs to be closely monitored, that's all."

Terrian nodded, silently grieving and wondering what had troubled his love so much that she would do this to herself. Terrell watched his brother in confusion. So his brother really did care for this girl?

Why?

"Move out of the way." A woman's voice sounded. She parted through the crowds and stood over Farrah, staring.

Ethana looked up to see Impa. Ethana gestured to Farrah sadly waiting for Impa to show some concern. None came. Impa just stared at the body blankly. Ethana counted it strange but returned her attention to Farrah.

Once the doctors gave the okay, they began to carry Farrah to her bed. Terrian objected, saying that he'd do it and they allowed it. Terrian carried the limp body to her bed and the crowds dispersed. The only ones left were Ethana, Terrell and Impa.

Ethana pulled up a chair next to the bed, intending on staying with Farrah the whole night. Terrian did so as well, not planning on leaving his beloved alone. Impa and Terrell stared at the two of them before saying that they were going to wish the guests good night and then retire themselves.

Ethana and Terrian ignored them and sat together in silence. Ethana was surprised how much he cared. Not that she thought any better of him. She was just suspicious. She squeezed Farrah's hand.

_You are probably dreaming of the way things were before. Of Aluf, Ghirahim and me… Oh, if only you knew I was right here. I wish I could tell you…I wish…_

Her eyes began to water and she bowed her head, still holding the hand of her friend.

_Oh, Farrah…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Awwww, Poor Farrah. So lonesome. Anyway, I shalt see you all next week! Mentions are in chapter ten! Bye!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Awakened

**Author's Note: Hola! Okay so A LOT happens in this chapter! I mean a LOT! And it all happens over the course of a day. So just wanted to let you know.**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! XD**

***Notice: There are no details or anything graphic in this chapter (so you can breathe a sigh of relief XD) but there are adult themes in here.***

* * *

Farrah's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, the red rays of dawn filled the room. Immediately she noticed that she wasn't alone. There was Sabana, sitting in a chair to her left, nervously rubbing her dress between her fingers. Terrian was there also, hunched over in his chair, staring at his hands. Farrah stared at them for five minutes, in which they never looked up to see her staring at them. The chirping birds outside her window were the only noises.

Farrah smiled weakly and at last spoke. "Oh…" Her voice was a whisper because her throat was still raw from the night before. She felt bad that that was all she could say, but nothing else seemed to fit. _Good morning? No… I'm sorry?...What are you doing here?..._

Terrian and Ethana immediately looked up. Ethana smiled brightly, leaning forward eagerly and asking Farrah how she was. She helped her sit up and gave her an herbal tea. Terrian straightened up at once, a small smile of joy playing on his lips.

"Farrah…" He said slowly, relief evident in his voice. His hand reached forward and held her cheek. Then his eyes became filled with concern. "What happened?"

Ethana looked at Farrah expectantly. She already knew the answer to that question.

"I…I…" Farrah didn't know what to say. _I miss the people that you specifically banned from returning?_ That would put him in a bad spot. She couldn't lie either. What could she say? Then she had it. He never banned Ethana's return. "I miss Ethana."

At least that was part of it.

"Oh, Farrah." Terrian's voice was filled with sadness and pity. He pulled her into a hug that they stayed in for a long while. Ethana, feeling that she should leave, stood up. She had business to take care of. Meaning Terrell.

"Sabana, wait!" Farrah called anxiously.

Ethana turned around slowly. "Yes, Farrah?"

Farrah smiled, a little embarrassed that she called after her so eagerly. "I want to talk to you later."

"I will be here later." Ethana nodded with a grin. She turned to leave and went out the door, letting Farrah and Terrian experience their passionate moment.

* * *

"I hate this city!" Link complained as he stepped into their hotel room.

"Dangit!" Aluf groaned. "Here you go, Fi." He tossed a book of his to her.

Fi levitated it in her hands. She appeared to be happy. You know, in an unemotional way. "I have long sought this knowledge, and now it's mine." She belled, looking at the book, almost eagerly.

"Okay, what?" Liafwin said after a pause.

"I bet that Link wouldn't complain through this city." Aluf explained. "And since I lost, I had to give Fi a book as payment."

"Why would you bet a stupid thing like that? Link is the King of Complaints!" Ghirahim scoffed. "And what book?" He grabbed it from Fi and read the title out loud. "How to Win in Monopoly."

"Now Boardwalk will be mine and I shall be the supreme player of all time!" Fi smiled blankly. "I mean, beep."

"Why would you think I would like this city even a little bit?" Link glared at Aluf with folded arms.

"City of Vainity. You. Vain. Perfect couple. Get it?" Aluf smirked. "You fit right in!"

"I do not! I am not some wanna be! I AM the greatest thing since sliced bread! I am a hero!" He proclaimed and then paused, mauling over what he just said. "Never mind…"

"Have you noticed the demon guards everywhere?" Liafwin changed the subject, stirring his tea with a spoon. He found the brew here, well, disgusting, but he needed his tea time.

"Do you think they suspect us? We fit right in. Once in the cities the souls get their fleshy bodies back." Link said thoughtfully.

"Maybe the Incarnation is doing it." Aluf suggested as he flipped through a magazine on the coffee table. It was all about celebrities and how great they were, even the reporters who wrote the articles would occasionally pause and boast about their own lives. He set it down, as it gave him a headache.

"Explain." Ghirahim ordered from his place in front of the mirror.

"Well maybe whoever he is is putting up extra security to protect himself. He is powerful but he hasn't reached his full capacity." Aluf rubbed his temples and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Hmmm." Was all Ghirahim responded with. Until after a long silence, he said at last, "I am going to walk around a bit."

"I'll go with you, just to be safe." Link said before Ghirahim went out the door. "Those people are crazy. And STOP snickering Aluf, you sound like a dying pig."

* * *

"What the heck was that!" Ethana shouted after slamming the door shut behind her.

"Ah, Sabana. You're back. Tell me, how is Farrah?" Terrell glanced up for a second from his sword which he was polishing. His voice was full of mock concern.

"You know darn well how she is!" She picked his sword polish off the table and threw it across the room, letting its contents spill. "You should have let me go to her! Why did you stop me?"

"I didn't think that she would go and do that! I thought she was sane!" He said in defense, glaring up into her eyes.

Ethana gasped in rage and disbelief. "Are you implying that she is _insane?_ She was just feeling lost! It can happen to anybody!"

"Except mentally stable people." He said dryly.

"You wretch! You are the insane one!" She shouted, not caring who heard.

His uncaring and mocking mask came off to reveal his horrid temper. He slammed his fist on the glass table, letting it shatter under his strong force. He stood up and towered over Ethana and immediately she felt a fear in her heart and regretted shouting at him. But she did not back away, even though his face was inches from hers. She held her ground and refused to look scared, putting on an undaunted face. She looked fearless.

"DO NOT FORGET WHO YOU ARE SPEAKING TO, YOU INCOMPETENT WOMAN! I AM THE PRINCE OF THIS KINGDOM AND YOUR ARE COMPLETELY AT MY DISPOSAL!" He screamed into her face and her fearless mask broke. A lone tear slid down her cheek as his rage continued. She began to back away but he grabbed her, none to gently, and pulled her to him and off the ground so that their eyes were level. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO IT! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN OUR TRADE? YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT AND I LEAVE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND ALONE!"

She was sobbing now. "Let me go! Please!" She refused to answer to what he said, not wanting to acknowledge it. She didn't like being treated like a thrall. He gave her sore arms one last squeeze and then he threw her on the ground, or rather slammed her. She crumpled into a heap and sobbed on the floor, her heart racing. He left bruises on her arms in the shape of hands. It disgusted her.

Then his voice grew sickeningly gentle. "Come here." He held out his hand to her. She looked at it with hatred and found a familiar, lustful look in his eye. Seeing her on the floor below him awakened his hunger. She didn't want to say no so she stayed where she was, silent.

"Remember our deal, girl." He growled. "I could just go after Farrah again."

"In her condition?" Ethana whispered.

"It would make it all the more easier for me. She is in a weaker state now, making it easier to get what I want." He declared shamelessly.

Ethana's eyes widened and within a heartbeat she drew herself off the ground and took his hand. He pulled her to him and she came willingly. Then he began to devour her.

* * *

Ghirahim and Link walked the streets of the city, until their gaze was drawn to a crowd. They pushed their way through to see what was going on and found that the people were encircling a man covered in ash. He apparently just accomplished some feat, for he was bragging rather loudly to the people around him.

"Saving this poor maiden," He gestured to a girl who seemed that she was just in a fire. "Is nothing compared to what I do on a daily basis!" He puffed out his chest, causing the girls to swoon. The men just debated in whispers about how much better they were.

"I mean I have done so many great things that anyone who wanted to compete with me would just end up looking like that sad clown over there." He pointed to Ghirahim and the crowd began to laugh loudly.

Link face palmed himself for he knew that deep down in his heart…

It was about to get real.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ghirahim asked stepping into the clearing the people created.

"Oh nothing, it is just that your attire and sad face reminds me of a sad clown. Or do you prefer to be called a mime?" He laughed obnoxiously and the crowd followed suit.

"You little –" Ghirahim started but was cut off.

"Ghirahim!" Link whispered. "Stop! We don't need any attention!"

"Shut up and take some notes, Skychild, and hold my earrings while you're at it!" Ghirahim tossed said ornaments to the teen and got into the face of the pompous man. "Look, whelp, I don't know who you think you are, but I am the Demon Lord and you WILL respect my authority! You got that?"

"WAS the Demon Lord." Link said in between coughs.

"You? HA! That is a capital joke! Clown Lord, MAYBE." He gave it right back to Ghirahim.

"Wench, please. I'm fabulous! And I must say that that top with those shoes is the biggest DON'T I've ever seen!" Ghirahim stood up straighter and looked the man in the eye.

Just then Liafwin came through the crowd and stood next to Link. "What is going on?" He whispered.

"Some idiot mocked Ghirahim for his clownish features." Link whispered back in explanation.

"Poor guy…" Liafwin winced.

"Yeah…I know."

"A fabulous Demon Lord? More like a drunk makeup artist who just got bored!"

The two began circling each other, making Link comment on their cheesiness but not disliking it because it was still better than what Liafwin called "cable."

"Please, we both know I have wealthier clothes than a slob like you. When it comes to fabulosity you don't even have a clue!" Ghirahim smirked in satisfaction.

"Okay, when did we start rhyming?" Link's voice asked from within the crowd.

"Link, you have the most horrible timing!" Liafwin reprimanded from his side.

"You are less manly than my own sister! I doubt that you are even a true mister!" The man japed at Ghirahim. Ghirahim stepped forward and put his finger inches from the man's nose.

"Boy, you see my finger in your face? I think it's time that you learnt your place!"

The crowd began cheering and placing bets on who would win. It was about half and half.

"You call me boy but that leaves one question. Exactly how many years have you lived in clownish transgression?"

"Foolish thrall, don't you know that I am immortal! Judging by your word choice, this must be your first quarrel!"

And so Ghirahim began powning the soon to be sorry man…

* * *

Farrah frowned at her bandaged arms. It took her a while to notice them but now they seemed hard to ignore. She laid her head back down on Terrian's chest, where she had been sleeping moments before.

"Where is Sabana?" She asked tiredly. "She said she'd come."

Terrian opened his eyes. "I am not sure. I could fetch her if you want."

"Oh, please do! I have something important to talk to her about." She sat up eagerly on the couch and was about to stand when Terrian pushed her gently back down.

"You stay here and rest while I get her. I will only be a moment." He flashed her a warm smile and then went out the door, leaving Farrah to sit back down.

He walked down the hall a bit until he came to the royal living room. She wasn't there. He checked the library, the ballroom, the kitchen and the gardens too. She obviously wasn't in her room since it was adjoined to Farrah's and they would've known. He decided to check his brother's room, seeing as how they were a couple.

He knocked on the door to hear whispers inside and a shuffling of a fabric of some sort. After a few seconds his brother came to the door wearing only a robe.

"What do you want, Terrian?" Terrell asked with a hint of impatience.

Terrian gave his brother a withering look. He had seen his brother court many women who would stay the night in his bed and leave the next morning, never to be thought of again. He disapproved of his brothers seemingly moral-less behavior and had often had the same situation that was happening to him now happen to him in the past. Just a 'what do you want?' at the doorway.

"I come seeking Sabana. Farrah wants to see her." Terrian said seriously.

Terrell rolled his eyes. "Now? We are kind of busy." He could hear Ethana behind him getting ready to leave and gathering her things to go visit Farrah.

"Yes, now! Farrah could use a friend like Sabana now. Tell her I need her to go to Farrah." Terrian crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I am already here." She appeared in the doorway beside Terrell. "I am sorry I took so long. I was…delayed."

Terrian surveyed her with concern. Her hair was loose and wild and she seemed rather flushed and exhausted. "Indeed…" He said slowly.

She walked away from the two of them and began making her way towards Farrah's chambers. Terrian looked after her as she left and then turned back to his brother. "I don't approve of you messing around with a bunch of ladies, Terrell."

"Well she is not a bunch, she is my girlfriend." Terrell said simply.

"Like she is your first." Terrian said scornfully. "It is a miracle you are not a father already! And I doubt that she is your 'lover' willingly."

"What are you trying to accuse me of?" Terrell grew angry and defensive, glaring daggers at his brother.

"I have duties to attend to, and so do you!" Terrian said as he began walking to his council room.

Terrell watched his brother walk away with an anger burning deep within his heart.

* * *

"Hello?" Ethana pushed the door open timidly. "Farrah?"

"Sabana! Come in!" Farrah looked up at her eagerly and then frowned as she surveyed her. "What happened to you?"

Ethana blushed heavily and sat down across from her. "Nothing."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Farrah said seriously. "Why are you going out with Terrell? Truly?"

Ethana sighed. She had expected that question sooner or later. "I…I find him attractive."

"What is the real reason?" Farrah asked stubbornly. Sabana was a horrible liar.

"I just wanted to protect you…" Ethana answered quietly.

"No, Sabana!" Farrah wailed with horror. "You weren't supposed to sacrifice yourself for me!"

"What could I have done? Beat him away from you? Kill him? I would be executed for that! He is the prince!" Ethana argued hopelessly.

Farrah became quiet, seeing the sense in her words. She had put Sabana in a tight spot. This was all her fault. "I am sorry, Sabana."

"For what?" Ethana was confused.

"This is my fault. I have asked too much of you." She lowered her head in shame.

"It is not too much! We are friends!" Ethana said forcefully.

"It IS too much to ask of you! Look at yourself! Do you think I am blind? I know what kept you busy these past hours since this morning! I did that to you! Me! Oh, Sabana…" She wiped a tear from her eyes. Then said in disgust, "I can smell him all over you. In your skin, your hair…" She couldn't let the list run on. She began crying silently. Then she looked up. "What happened?" She asked the forbidden question.

Then it was Ethana's turn to cry. She covered her face with her hands in shame. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Farrah's eyes widened in knowledge. "You…" She whispered in horror filled awe. "You have been…defiled. For me. Your maidenhood has been stolen because of me!"

"Don't say that!" Ethana cried out. "Please don't tell anyone! I have brought so much shame on myse-"

"Stop saying that! And I would never dream of telling! But you must be careful! If the court finds out…" Farrah closed her eyes, imagining the horror. "They would accuse you of forcing yourself upon Terrell and then you would be locked away forever! They will always side with their prince! No one can ever find out!"

"You're telling me." Ethana replied dryly. Then she rubbed her temples.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Farrah asked in alarm.

"I feel sick." Ethana answered. Farrah noticed with horror that she was becoming quite green. And it was _not_ from her disguise.

"Oh, no!" Farrah cried out in horror. "What do we do?"

"Nothing! I am fi-" Ethana paused mid-sentence and then raced over to the trashcan. She began emptying her stomach of its contents and retching loudly.

Farrah prayed to the goddess that she just ate something bad, but she didn't want to take any chances. "TERRIAN!" She cried out.

After a minute or two Terrian _and_ Terrell burst through the door. Farrah pointed to Sabana who was sitting in the corner, vomiting into a trash can.

Terrell's eyes widened in horror. He was utterly speechless.

Terrian grew furious in seconds. "Terrell! Look what you've done! Look! What did I tell you moments before?"

Terrell shook his head at the irony. His luck had just run out. "Maybe she isn't pre-"

"Don't say the word!" Terrian slapped his hand over his mouth. This was bad. Not just for Sabana but for everyone else. If Terrell produced a royal heir before Terrian the king did, then Terrell would become ruler instead. And that was _not_ a comforting thought.

The three of them stood over Sabana watching her silently. She pulled away from the trashcan and leaned her head against the wall. "What do we do?" She asked weakly.

"Maybe we could get a healer to verify? We could swear him to secrecy." Farrah suggested.

"And what if it's true?" Terrell asked with apprehension.

"What do you mean, foolish brother? You would have to marry her before it made itself visible!" Terrian responded hatefully. No sooner than he had spoken he went to get his most trust worthy healer.

They all waited in silence until he returned. Finally he did with a doctor at his side.

"Now before we ask you anything," Terrian began. "You must promise you won't tell anyone the results!"

"Results? Uh, yes, Sire. I promise." Then the healer caught sight of the poor emerald haired girl on the floor. He understood immediately. "Yes, Sire. I promise." He said again.

"Good. Now I think you already know what to test for, yes?" Terrian asked sternly.

"Yes, Sire. It will only take a few minutes, Sire." He bowed and held his hand out to Ethana. She took it and let him lead her into her bedroom. She turned back to give the three of them a terrified look before disappearing inside.

Terrell sat down heavily on the couch. He put his face in his hands and thought of his horrible blunder. Terrian glared at him, thinking he deserved all he got. Farrah just looked out the window nervously.

Impa and Horea came in the room while they were waiting. "Why do you all look so serious?" Impa asked.

Farrah frowned. She had met the new Lady Impa and didn't like her. She had a horrible disposition.

"Hey, you're alright." Horea commented, looking Farrah up and down. "Good."

"Thank you." Farrah said dismissively.

"So what are you waiting for again?" Impa asked a second time.

"Lady Sabana is being tested." Terrian said slowly.

"Tested?" Horea and Impa echoed in confusion. Then they looked at Terrell and understood. "Well well well, Terrell! Way to go!" Horea laughed and gave him a slap upside the back.

"Don't mock me, Horea. I could not have foreseen this!" Terrell said hotly.

"You know what this would mean, correct?" Impa asked.

"Yes! We all know! So don't bother saying it twice!" Terrell lashed out.

"Calm down, Terrell. At least if it _is_ true, you're going to have a hot wife." Horea said with a grin.

They all glared at him but didn't say anything because just then the doctor came out. They all stood upon his re entrance.

"Healer!" Terrell said first. "What happened? Is she…you know…with child?"

The healer paused and then looked up at him…and nodded.

Farrah fell to the floor and began weeping. Terrian rushed to comfort her and gave a fierce glare to his brother. Terrell ran his hand through his hair and kicked the wall.

"Oh! A baby! I love babies! Plus a wedding! This will be fun!" Horea said excitedly and Impa just rolled her eyes.

Inside her room, Ethana was crying silently. She always wanted a child but…now she had a monster of a husband to deal with. She heard the voices outside talking and felt her heart drop at what she heard.

"When will the wedding be? It has to be sometime soon."

"As soon as possible. We can pull one off tomorrow, I think."

"Then tomorrow it is."

"Oh, this is so exciting!"

Ethana groaned. Today definitely didn't go as planned. It showed just how fast life could change. All she planned for today was a tea party with a recovering Farrah and now she was getting married and having a child.

* * *

Ghirahim strolled into their hotel room, a satisfied look on his face. Link and Liafwin came in after him laughing at the rhymes spoken earlier.

"Aluf…You look horrified." Liafwin noticed with concern. Aluf was standing in the middle of the room, his communication stone in hand.

"Yeah, what's wrong? The funniest thing happened to us toda-" Link was cut off.

"A baby. A wedding." Aluf echoed with wide eyes.

Liafwin didn't know what that meant but his heart dropped. _What? I should have told Aluf his sister was dating Terrian!_

"What do you mean?" Liafwin asked slowly.

"I overheard on my stone, which is connected to Impa, that there is a wedding going on in the palace! And someone is having a baby! I think it is someone we know!" He said very fast.

"Farrah…" Liafwin whispered.

"What?!" Everyone asked in fear. Especially Aluf.

"What did you just say?" Aluf grew angry and horrified.

"I was afraid to tell you…" Liafwin started.

Ghirahim put his hand to his forehead. "Oh, no…"

"Farrah is Terrian's lover and based on what you said…Maybe…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Aluf roared. He could have knocked Liafwin unconscious for this one!

"Ethana told me not to tell! She said it would cause you unnecessary worry!" Liafwin said in his defense.

"Unnecessary worry?!" Aluf shouted in disbelief.

"My data does not follow. I talked to Groose a day or two ago and he said everything was fine." Fi chimed in.

"Well something must have changed rapidly." Ghirahim commented dryly. Before anyone else could say anything, Link was trying to get Zelda.

"Hold on." He told the rest of his team. Then they all heard Zelda's voice in the room.

"Hello? Link?"

"Zelda!" They all said in relief that they got a connection. Impa wasn't answering so it was basically a toss in the air for them.

"Link and various other people! How are you?"

"How is Farrah?" Aluf burst in.

"Aluf? Oh well we don't know. We thought there was something wrong with Impa. She won't answer as we are told by Fi. And we haven't seen Impa or Ethana in weeks. We know nothing. They have been staying at the palace. We have been working in the suburbs to get information but we ha-"

"So you don't know anything?" Ghirahim asked with impatience.

"I just said no, clown lord!" Zelda said argumentatively, not liking his tone.

"Girl, I will rhyme your butt down here." Ghirahim growled.

"Anyways!" Link interrupted. "Should we try and talk to Ethana?"

"That would be your best bet." Zelda replied. "Oh, I gotta go! Groose just brought back pizza! Best of luck!"

"Bye." They all chorused. Liafwin was already trying to get a connection to Ethana. After a few baited breath minutes, she answered.

"Liafwin?" She answered. She seemed like she was crying.

"Ethana what is wrong?" Liafwin asked sweetly. She just started crying again which concerned them all the more.

"How is Farrah?" Aluf repeated.

"Oh, shut up Aluf! You sound like a parrot!" Ghirahim glared at Aluf for his insensitivity.

"Ethana, what happened? We overheard something about a baby and a wedding." Liafwin tried again.

They just heard crying again and so Liafwin asked, "Is it about Farrah? Is she going to get married and have a baby?"

"No." Ethana responded. They all breathed a sigh of relief. "I am."

Silence.

"Wh-what do you mean? I-I thought that Farrah was Terrian's lov-"

"She is, Liafwin. And now I am Terrell's." She said, her voice dripping with shame.

"We should never have left you!" Ghirahim said through sad rage. "Who knew that staying in a palace would prove more tormenting that a journey through hell?"

"Don't say that, Ghirahim! I can feel a danger about to surround you even as we speak. The hardest part of your journey has not come yet. We will be fine."

"Nonsense!" Aluf growled. "And where the heck is Impa?"

"She has been acting…strange…Like she is not even on our side anymore…"

"What?" Link cried out. "Impossible!"

"No. Maybe they did something to her brain. I will find out later but…as for right now. Don't try and contact her." Ethana said seriously.

"Ethana I-"

"I have to go! Be safe and don't feel bad for me! We must all make our sacrifices. Farwell!"

And with that, she was gone. Team LAME certainly felt very…well, lame.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Terrell!" Terrian said heatedly. He was still not done with his brother. They were talking heatedly in Terrian's chambers, only the fireplace lighting the room.

"How many times do I have to say it was an accident!?" Terrell shouted.

"This is the vilest sin you have committed!" Terrian slammed his fist on the arm rest.

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"Are you ready, Terrell?" Terrian asked seriously.

"What?" Terrell asked in confusion.

"To be a King, husband and a father? Tomorrow you will become the first two, even though you technically already are the third. You know that baby will come fast. Demon children develop in half the time a mortal does! _Four and a half _months! Not nine! And I must say I think you will be a foolish king! I would be better, and I say that not out of jealousy but out of love for our kingdom!"

"I am sure, brother. Look, I have a lot on my mind. I am going to bed." Terrell stood up to leave, utterly drained from the days happenings.

"Alone, I hope?" Terrian growled.

"Yes, alone! Now leave _me_ alone!" Terrell stormed out and slammed the door shut.

Terrian buried his head in his hands. Today could not have gone worse.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! ****Plot twist! I just thought I'd add a bit of realism. Terrell is evil, therefore he doesn't play by anyone's rules. Evil guy, evil crime.**

**I'll see you next week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Wedding

**Author's Note: I am SOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOO sorry! I totally forgot to update yesterday! (My sister graduated high school and then there were some problems…ugh…) Feel free to slap me across the internet! XD For once, I am grateful for that "I feel like I am forgetting something…" feeling! XD SO SORRY!**

**Also, for the people who asked me to do something in the story, it will come, I promise. I just have to fit it in. You aren't forgotten. :)**

**AND (What is WRONG with me XD) I forgot MENTIONS! Mentions were supposed to be in chapter 10 but…ugh… Forgive me. **

**A very very very warm thank you to…**

**Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony, Demon Princess of Time (previously Ashlee S. just so people don't think I am excluding someone who is actually the same person XD), Hallow Earth, Delicately Deadly, Scrambled-Dry, JourneyKat, Azulhada, TheSunsetWolf, Julianne and Guest! **

**Thank you all so much! And sorry again for the wait! THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

…**..*whispers* Sorry!**

* * *

"Wake up!" Zelda shouted, flinging a pillow at Groose's face. Immediately he sat up with a jerk and looked around wildly.

"Nah! What the heck are you doing?!" He asked grumpily. Raline sat up on her bed across the room and looked up at Zelda questioningly.

"What's going on?" She yawned.

"We have a wedding to go to!" Zelda said cheerfully. "Now I was thinking about a lavender dress to match my hair, or should I go with a green color? Oh! Actually maybe a-"

"Wait a minute! Whose wedding?" Raline stood out of bed and took the letter in her own hands. Zelda was already looking through her assorted clothes.

"Well?" Groose stood over Raline's shoulder, trying to read the invitation.

"Sabana and Terrell? Hey, isn't Terrell the prince?" Raline studied the gold scripted letters curiously.

"Oh, a royal wedding! If us common folk got invited that means that EVERYONE is going to be there! Of course I guess I should have known by the royal seal at the bottom…" Zelda blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"We got a letter from that Sabana girl remember? We concluded that it was…Ethana!" Groose remembered and he smacked his forehead. "Way to go, Ethana. Marry our enemy, it is okay. He is a nice fellow." He grumbled unhappily.

"I think there is more to the story. And that is just what I am here to find out!" She smiled and picked up her camera and notepad. "Now, what dress goes best with my camera?"

* * *

Ethana groaned in her bed. This…was not going to be a fun day. She had gotten little sleep because people were bustling about last minute trying to get the decorations, invitations, dresses, rings and other things all throughout the night. And for magical demons, it was quite possible.

Why was the wedding set for the morning? That was the most grumpiest time of the day. No doubt every citizen was just getting woken up by the one early bird that every family had, telling them to put on their best apparel.

"Hey!" A soft voice called from the doorway.

Ethana sat up, her messy emerald hair blanketing her shoulders. "Farrah?"

"I looked through wedding dresses all night and I think I found the right one! I didn't know what kind you liked, but you remind me of my friend, Ethana. So I got what she would have wanted." Farrah took Ethana's hand with a sad smile and pulled her out of bed. They didn't have much time. Farrah tried to be as sympathetic to Ethana's plight as she could but that was no reason to slow everything down.

"The wedding, which is also going to be a coronation, is at ten and the reception feast and ball is going to start at eleven thirty. It is an odd time, but who doesn't like brunches?" Farrah smiled as she led her to their shared living room chamber. There was a giant mirror and a few hand maids to help with the dress, which was on a mannequin.

Ethana was speechless. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It had two off the shoulder sleeves, adding a touch of seductiveness to the dress. Following the sweet heart neckline, came the beautiful corset bodice. It had diamonds and crystals beaded into the fine fabric that flowed into the most beautiful and flattering design. Then it turned into a ball gown. Just like a princess should have. The skirt was bustled and draped and also had the fine jewels on it. It was bold, daring and strong yet beautiful; just like Ethana.

"Let's get you in it! Oh and the make-up and hairstylist will be here shortly." Farrah said, already pulling the dress off the mannequin.

_It is really happening…_Ethana thought to herself over and over in thoughtful silence.

* * *

"Zelda, you know I don't like being early." Groose complained to the lavender haired girl.

"Oh, hush! It won't feel like we are early! It is a _royal_ wedding! Look! Look at how many people are already here just to get good seats!" She pointed to the hundreds, soon to be thousands, of well dressed people around the corner.

Groose was silent and filled with awe. Then he burst out, "Why didn't you get us here sooner?"

Zelda rolled her eyes and made her way through the crowd, trying to get as close as possible to the front. The wedding was taking place in the magnificent temple, once dedicated to the goddess before the demons turned their hearts from her. It was the grandest building in the fortress, next to the castle. It had large windows and was the only building made of white anything. It was marble and it stood out as would a white Queen chess piece surrounded by black pawns.

Zelda had a way of pushing through people so they were able to get near the steps as well as anyone would be able to. Only the lords and ladies were allowed inside. Well there were some exceptions, like reporters. But only a select few.

"Well hello there, good sir." Raline beamed a smile at the guard that was guarding the entry way. "I am a reporter and was wondering if I could get a 'special' seat?"

"I have already let ten in!" He seemed exasperated.

"Please?" She gave him a pitiful smile.

He was silent for a few moments. Then at last he caved. "Oh, alright. Go on in. But only you! Miss tea cup and goth boy have to stay out here." He gestured to Zelda and Groose.

"Miss tea cup!"

"Goth boy!" They shouted in union, royally offended.

"Thank you!" Raline said gratefully as she dashed right in to take a seat next to a particularly handsome young Lord.

* * *

Terrian was sprawled over the sofa with one arm draped over the back and one picking a cherry from a golden bowl. He surveyed his brother with a cool expression.

Terrell looked hard into his eyes in the mirror, a frown playing his lips. Thoughts raced through his dark head.

Horea was playing a game of solitaire at a table by the window. Getting ready for weddings was so boring!

"You look nice." Terrian commented, tossing another cherry stem in the trash. He noted how his brother's dark royal blue hair had gotten darker and longer over the years, making Terrell's hair look like a midnight navy blue that was almost black. His dark mane rested on his broad shoulders that seemed stiff.

"Am I not supposed to?" Terrell spat, his red eyes looking through the mirror into his brother's. The eyes that looked so much like his own.

Terrian held up his hands in defense. "Easy, brother. I am just talking."

"He has a point." Horea interjected. "Terrell is supposed to look nice. I mean, after all the beauty sleep he claims he needs, can't you see the results?" He grinned mischievously.

Terrell glared at Horea and sprawled over the second couch in the same fashion as his brother. "Pass me those cherries, would you?" Terrell asked idly.

"No. You'll stain your outfit." Terrian said simply.

Terrell groaned. His brother got to eat all the cherries and drink all the wine. He had stayed clear from the alcohol because he knew that he would probably say something vulgar during his own ceremony. No, he would save the drinks until the feast.

"I am not a stupid infant that will spill cherry juice all over me! And besides, my outfit it black! How would a stain be seen?" Terrell argued just for the sake of it. He loved to pick fights.

"Are you sure you're not an infant, Terrell?" Horea japed again.

Terrian quickly stepped in, not taking the bait. "No." He said again. Then he stood. "I got to get my outfit on." He made his way out the door when Horea stood as well, following behind. "I'll see you at the aisle…honey." He grinned.

"Get out!" Terrell threw the pillow at Horea who shut the door just in time to block the attack.

* * *

Ethana sat there emotionlessly as a pale pink color was applied to her lips. Her eyes stared blankly through hers in the mirror. The excited noises of her bridesmaids, whom she had just met, and the sounds of Farrah telling the artist what colors would work best with her emerald hair were muffled in her ears. She couldn't think straight. She was numb.

She felt her, for now normal, sized belly. She felt alone except for the little person inside her. She was going to make it, and she was going to make a fairly normal life for her child. She felt her sole purpose in life was to live for this child and already she felt a maternal bond.

"There! Finished!" Farrah cried happily.

All of the artists stepped back and Ethana shook herself from her thoughts. She stood from her chair and looked into the mirror.

_Well…It is all I ever wanted._ She thought sadly as she looked at herself in the mirror. _It just didn't happen the way I imagined…and not with whom, either._

"I love it." She said at last. She smiled radiantly. These people deserved to see her gratitude after working so hard. "Thank you."

Farrah's mouth gave yet another smile and she hugged Ethana tightly. "It will be okay." She whispered in her ear.

Ethana nodded. She could only hope so.

* * *

The crowd cheered wildly as Terrell, Terrian and Horea rode down to the temple. The streets were kept clear but there was a sea of people on both sides. It was tradition for the royal groom and his men to ride down to the temple on horseback. The horses were embellished with gold and silver. Terrell led, with Terrian and Horea following behind like a triangle. Their powerful stallions trotted down with high pitched whinnies.

Terrell smiled to the people, nodding a greeting to the people here and there. His black outfit, which was surprise, surprise, spandex, had a silver design, reminding others sharply of the mysterious and dark moon.

Terrian looked down at his horse's mane. He felt bad for Ethana, and bad for the kingdom. They were about to get the worst King in history.

Horea played it up. He laughed, waved and blew kisses to all the maidens. They swooned and tried to grab his out reaching hand, but the guards kept them back.

Eventually they arrived. They dismounted and their horses were led away. They walked down the crimson aisle and stood at their respective places. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of an approaching carriage. Ethana was here.

Zelda and Groose began elbowing frantically and jumping up and down to see, but alas they were one of many.

"Wait to go, Zelda!" Groose said loudly, trying to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

"Oh, please! At least Raline will snap some good pictures of it!" Zelda replied heatedly.

There were a few gasps. All were in awe of Ethana's beauty as she stepped out of the carriage. Even Terrian and Horea were astounded. Farrah, who was waiting at the end of the aisle, being the maid of honor, beamed with pride. Terrell seemed speechless and his breath was taken away.

The morning sun made Ethana's diamonds and crystals glisten and twinkle with a divine light. The diamonds were also weaved into her plaited hair, which was curled into ringlets. They looked like tiny stars shimmering in her rich and earthy emerald locks. She wore no veil, for that was the tradition of the humans, but a jeweled circlet. A large emerald was draped elegantly over her forehead, and resting upon her brow. Just liked Terrell reminded everyone of the dark and mysterious moon, Ethana reminded them of the bright and glorious sun.

For many citizens, this was their first glimpse at their soon to be queen. All thought it would be Farrah, but it wasn't so.

She made her way delicately down the aisle. She looked deep into Terrell's eyes, wishing with all her might that she may grow to love him. Then maybe it wouldn't be such hell. Not that he was unattractive. In fact it was the opposite. He was a beautiful and strong male. Although he was more of a beast, and that was the problem with him.

Maybe she could tame the beast? She thought to herself hopefully these thoughts. Maybe he could be saved? Just like Terrian? Probably not.

She pushed all thoughts from her mind. She had a show to put on. He looked at her, the lustful look returning. She hated that look, but for the sake of the people, she swallowed herself and took his outstretched hand.

Terrian, as was tradition for royal weddings, and being the king, began leading them in their vows. The faint snaps from camera's were flashing as the ceremony went on.

Once again Ethana tuned out. She held Terrell's hands numbly and looked up at him with an intense gaze. She didn't know how many minutes went by until she heard Terrell say "I do." His beastly eyes seemed to look into her very soul as he said those words.

Then it was Ethana's turn. She repeated after Terrian the traditional vows, used only by the demon race, except for the famous last part.

She studied Terrell's fair face. Why couldn't she mean what she was vowing? Why couldn't she love him? Sure he would still be a brute, but isn't a beauty in the beast story nice? Why couldn't this day be what she wanted and with whom she wanted?

Terrian was asking the famous question. Would she take him to be her husband?

She breathed in, her eyes closing and then opening as she exhaled. "I do."

Terrian forced a smile. He felt bad using his kingly power to bind these two. "You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered as Terrell pulled her close and (a little too eagerly) dipped Ethana low and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, or so it looked. Ethana felt it was rather greedy on his part.

Then they pulled away and the certificates were brought forward.

_Shoot!_ Ethana thought. She hadn't thought of this part. Would she sign as Ethana or Sabana? It was a great choice. If she signed Sabana, her false identity, then she wouldn't be really _married_. If she signed as Ethana…well then she would. But that would blow her secret.

Terrell signed the certificate and offered the pen to her. She took it with a shaky hand. She signed it as Ethana but no one would ever know. Aluf had taught her a few good tricks when she was younger, like how to make true look like false on a quiz. And so she made the letters look a mix between Sabana and Ethana. It looked sloppy, but it passed without question. She needed to sign it as herself. It needed to be valid and true. For the sake of her unborn child, it needed to be. The child would need a father. No matter how awful. Maybe fatherhood would calm his wildness?

Next came the coronation. Poor Terrian took the crown from his own head, and placed it on the head of his kneeling brother. Terrell took another vow but this time it was to the kingdom, not to his wife. The ceremony was quicker and more divided. Some people were happy if it meant more wine to pass around while others would rather have Terrian.

Ethana was even offered a crown. She took off her emerald circlet and put on the tiara. She didn't have vows, because her new husband would be ruling, not her. She just got to sit there and look pretty.

Ethana and Terrell turned and faced the roaring crowd. They began walking down the aisle that led to the carriage that would take them back to the castle where the feast would be. Only the lords and ladies would attend so it was bound to be the usual happy affair. Once inside the carriage they had a moment to themselves.

"What will you do now, husband?" Ethana tried to get her tongue used to that word.

Terrell looked at her, a fire blazing in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

She knew he was planning something evil. She was part of Team Groosenator for pete's sake! She had hoped as his wife that he would let her in on his big bad plans. "Well, you are king now. And I am queen. I just wanted to know if you had any big plans."

He grinned wickedly at her. "Curious, wife?" He stroked her cheek with a gleam in his eye. "You shall see in time."

"That isn't good enough for me." She said bold as brass.

He laughed at her determined expression. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her as a wife. Her fire was intriguing to him. "Then what would you have me say?"

She was silent. She moved onto another topic. "What about the baby?"

He became serious. "I don't know. _What_ about the baby?" His eyes looked down to her abdomen. No signs could be seen, but that would soon change.

"I just thought that we should talk about it." She responded as if he should have known and that it was completely obvious. Which it was.

"Okay, then. Talk." He picked up a wine glass that was set for them in the carriage. He offered her a glass which she refused angrily.

"You can't drink when you're pregnant!" She said loudly and heatedly.

"Shhh!" He covered her mouth. "Do you want the whole world to know?"

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "When will we announce it, then?"

"In a couple of days, but just keep it shush, okay?" He gave her a stern gaze.

"Fine. Anyway, so back to what we were talking about. Don't you have anything to say? After all you are the father." She crossed her arms, relentlessly returning his stare.

"And you are the mother. What of it?" He refused to play whatever game she was playing.

"Well, say something!" She goaded.

"There really is nothing to say. We will either have a powerful son or a beautiful and elegant girl. End of story." He sipped his wine again.

"What about its future?" She urged again.

"Well we will need to have more, just in case something bad happens to it. I want to secure my line." He looked out at the sea of people outside the carriage.

"Do you love me?" She asked seriously. The question was so unexpected that he almost chocked on his wine.

"What?"

"Do you love me? Do you love your brother?"

"Well, er, yes." He responded awkwardly.

"Why do you love him?" She pressed.

"He is family." He regained his cool and collected composition.

"Exactly. And now I am family. You still haven't answered my question. Do you love me?" She asked again.

"Why do you keep asking that?" He grew annoyed and his fingers tightened around the glass.

"Because maybe if I knew you loved me I could love you back. I don't want to hate my husband, no matter how much of a monster he is." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Me? A monster? What an observant wife I have." He grinned at her.

"And I don't want you to hurt me. None of that yelling and fighting stuff. That is not good for children." She curled her fingers around the cushions for support. She waited for his response.

"Children." He scoffed. "What are your real motives? Are you frightened of me?" He leered at her like a predatory cat.

They way he leaned forward and looked at her…_did_ frighten her. "Yes…" She leaned back, trying to put a space between them.

He cocked his head and smiled. "You should be." And he reached out and placed his hand behind her head, weaving his fingers through her hair. She thought that he was going to bash her face in or something so she was surprised and relived when he pull her out of her seat across from him and pulled her face to his where he began kissing her.

Then the carriage stopped and the doors were opened. They were at the castle. The crowd took one look at them and began going "Oooooooh!" Just like school children when someone found out that a kid liked another.

Ethana blushed becomingly. Here she was, on top of him and they were kissing. She quickly got off and ignored his continuous wicked smirk. She stood out of the carriage and waited for him to collect himself and escort her inside.

Petals fell from the windows above and rained on the new couple. They walked inside where Terrian, Farrah and Horea were already there, answering a few paparazzi questions.

"Sabana!" Ethana heard to her right. She looked and found Raline, standing there with a notepad.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" She whispered and released Terrell's hand. She practically ran over to her.

"Any news?" Raline whispered.

"No." Ethana said sadly. "He won't tell me anything."

"Ask him about the cracks outside the city." Raline pretended to write something down.

"Cracks? Like as in earthquake?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't know what started them." Raline admitted.

"I'll look into it." Ethana promised. "Do you know what is wrong with Impa?" She whispered, ignoring Terrell's gaze from across the foyer.

"No. We thought you knew. Aluf can't talk with her." Raline cocked her head, truly puzzled.

"Hmmm…She isn't even here." Ethana looked around as if expecting Impa to materialize from the shadows.

"I'd look for her but I am just a reporter so…" Raline smiled weakly.

"It is fine. I will let you know if anything is amiss." Ethana promised, giving Raline's hand a squeeze.

"Good luck and congrats!" Raline patted her on the back.

"Thank you." Ethana forced a smile. She was sick of being congratulated on something that wasn't all that good.

She went back to her husband's side. He led her to where the feast was taking place. They sat at the head and the merriment began. Toasts were made, jokes and stories were told, songs were sung and kisses were exchanged.

Ethana could only hope that this wouldn't interfere with the mission.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so I feel like I am neglecting team lame a bit so the next few chapters are going to be more for them. Except for a little bit of the next chapter, I need to put in another plot twist for team Groosenator. I've put it off too long. SUSPENSE! **

**But yeah, I just got all caught up with Ethana and Farrah. *sheepish grin* Sorry. XD Anyhizzle, it may surprise you but a lot of these twists are just last minute. I mean I made the outline but when I first started writing, Ethana wasn't supposed to have any part with Farrah at all…Wow…**

**Just a pointless reflection. XD Hopefully the story has took turns for the better with my new weird ideas. XD **

**I'll see you guys next week! **


	12. Who You Are

**Author's Note: Hallo! Sorry I didn't respond to some of your reviews. My...my computer...died. Forever. *Sniff* I'm gonna miss the old guy. Anyway, I am kinda computerless for a bit, and I'm using my sisters *cough* without her knowing. So pardon me if I seem a bit...rushed, anxious, or in the last fight for my life.**

**She really loves her laptop.**

**ANYHIZZLE, please review and enjoy! (I didn't caps lock. I am a trend starter! Jk...)**

**If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or something just plain stupid, tis my fault, but I shall try to get all of them. :)**

* * *

Ghirahim kicked a stone across the street. He was a little miffed at the moment. They had been staying in this cursed city for days, trying to re-cooperate and find out what they should do. Team LAME was shocked when they heard the news about Ethana and Farrah. Aluf and Liafwin were especially devastated. Now they were at a loss.

He wandered into a remote part of the city. There were places where all the hubba was and this just wasn't it. It wasn't show-off material for the vain people. It was just ordinary apartments. Ghirahim leaned against the wall. _So confused..._

"Pssssst!"

Ghirahim looked up. "Hello?" There was no one around but him. He pushed himself off the wall and began looking behind barrels and doors and wherever else the voice might be coming from.

"Over here!" The voice was definitely that of a child. A girl perhaps. Ghirahim looked to where the street turned off to a corner. There was a little girl, peering around the corner with an eager smile. She beckoned him with a finger.

Ghirahim knitted his brows together. What could this girl possibly want with him? He took slow steps toward her. He could almost hear Link's voice in his head, giving him some stupid advice. _"Don't follow the girl! The little girls always end up killers in the stories!"_

"Yes?" Ghirahim asked gently. He stooped down to become eye level with her. She giggled in response.

"Wanna play with me?" Her smile seemed to shine brighter than her honey amber eyes.

Ghirahim barely held in a sigh. He was just too busy and not in the mood to play with a child. "Don't you have friends?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't get offended by the question.

A look of sadness flickered in her eyes like a candle. "No. No one likes to play with me."

Ghirahim felt pity on the girl. Then he felt it rather suspicious. This was the city of vainity. Shouldn't she be going on and on about herself in a confident look-at-me-world-cause-I'm-better way? "You are not from around here are you?"

"No. And you aren't either." She looked right into his mind, staring. Ghirahim felt a growing sense of alarm. Who was this girl?

"You're right." He admitted. He wondered how she got here in the first place. Did she die? Was she ever alive while he was the Demon Lord of the Citadel? Would she recognize him? "What city do you belong in?"

"Does it matter?" She asked him innocently. "I am just traveling with my mommy and daddy."

"And where are they?" Ghirahim pressed. She seemed very strange indeed...

"Touring." She said simply. "Wanna play?" She asked one more time.

Ghirahim didn't trust her but the look on her expectant face made the decision for him. "O...kay." Ghirahim nodded. "What do you want to play?"

She sucked on her finger in thought. Then she slid it out and held it up. "Tag!" She poked him in the chest. "You're it!" She turned around and dashed off like lightning. She ran so swiftly that Ghirahim couldn't tell if she was even touching the ground. Ghirahim stood there, dumbstruck. Then he snapped into himself and ran after her.

He lost sight of her, barely. As they rounded corners he would see a strand of her amber hair just turning the corner. The giggling of her laughter gave him clue enough just where she was headed. He chased after her in the abandoned streets for a good ten minutes. Then there was a sudden silence and Ghirahim couldn't tell which way she went.

"Little girl?" Ghirahim called out. He mentally cursed himself for not learning her name. Now he sounded like a pedophile. "Little girl?" He cried out again.

A sudden high pitched scream filled the air. Ghirahim froze and his blood ran cold. "Little girl!" He shouted and ran in the direction of the scream. He rounded corners, his heart racing after each one, for he wondered what he might see if he rounded the correct one. Suddenly he came to the final corner, and gasped at the sight.

The little girl was pounding her tiny fists on two men who were dragging her towards a cell like wagon. Other people were inside the cage that was pulled by two powerful looking black stallions. Where they were destined to go is unknown. The already entrapped people didn't even glance at the girl screaming and bawling her eyes out.

"Put her down!" Ghirahim shouted, already snapping a rapier into his hand. "NOW!"

"Ghirahim, help!" The girl screamed. Ghirahim didn't ponder on how she knew his name but prepared to strike at the two black cloaked men. The poor thing seemed horribly out matched.

Before Ghirahim knew it, two other men came from behind and seized him. They stuck him with a sharp something and a fluid ejected into his body. He fell to his knees and fell on his face as all energy went out of him. Then the screaming stopped. The two men put her down and picked Ghirahim up instead. Ghirahim tried to call out weakly for help but it came out as a faint rasping noise.

Then he saw something disturbing. Something he would never forget in his lifetime. The girl was smirking at him, with her arms crossed. Satisfied.

"Little Gi-" Ghirahim managed but was cut off.

"Save it. You really are stupid aren't you?" Venom dripped from her pink lips and she turned to a distinguished man, who seemed to be the leader of the group. He gave her a pouch filled with gold and she took it greedily.

"Well done." Was all that he said to her. She nodded and turned back to Ghirahim, relishing the bars that now held him in with the other people.

"But Little Gi-" Ghirahim was cut off again, rather sharply.

"Shut your filthy mouth, wretch. Next time don't believe what you see. And by the way, my name is Nathara, not little girl." She gave a formal and elegant bow. "Welcome to hell."

Ghirahim couldn't believe what he saw and then blackness claimed him as the wagon shot off down the road. His dreams were haunted by this "Nathara" and her false sweetness and sickening smile. And her last words echoed in his mind.

_Welcome to hell..._

* * *

Raline walked the streets sadly much in the same fashion of her younger brother. She sighed and took a picture of a flower growing in a pot along the side of the road. She wanted to make herself useful but so far she had made no progress. How were they going to save the world like this?

"Why so sad, lady?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around and saw a cloaked figure sitting on a high ledge. The hood of the cloak was pulled far over his head and so dark so that she couldn't make out anything above his nose.

"I'm...not." She said falsely. She didn't want to pour her heart out to a complete stranger.

"Lies." He said simply. He jumped from his perch and landed on his feet in front of her. She didn't like this one bit.

"Yeah, well..." Was all she said. She turned her back and made as if to leave.

"You know they talk about you, right?" He said, making her stop and turn around slowly. She gave him a questioning glance.

"What?" She was purely confused. "What do you mean? Who?"

"The people. But you probably didn't know that, did you? You have your eyes inside that camera all the time." He smiled cheekily.

She looked down at the device in her hand. "Just trying to get a good story, I suppose. I am surprised I haven't been fired yet." She laughed awkwardly.

"Eh, you probably would have been if it wasn't for one thing." He grinned, loving the guessing game he was playing with her. He also relished the way she tried not to be offended.

"Oh?" She said with her hands on her hips. "And what might that be?"

"Your looks." He looked her in the eye with all seriousness.

She froze and wondered if this was all some weird attempt to hit on her. "My looks?"

He laughed at her. "You remind everyone of a certain Ex Demon Lord."

The blood drained from her face. Now she saw what he was getting at. "Terrian?" She hoped to steer the topic away from Ghirahim.

He threw his head back and laughed again. This time he allowed his hood to fall off his head, revealing who he was.

She gasped. "You are Lord Horea!" She wanted to back away so bad but that would surely give her away.

"I am! And you seem like a funny person to be around! I actually think that King Terrell would love to meet you! After all, mayhap there is a connection between you and our old Lord." He held out his hand to her and beckoned her with a smile.

She was about to refuse him and any heritage that she had with Ghirahim. But then she took the liberty to look around. She could see that there were soldiers placed around the exits of the mini town square she was in. He really wasn't going to let her go. _Well if he wants to play it like that, bring it on._

She took his hand firmly and gave him a stern glare, trying to give him the message that she would not be as easily manipulated as Farrah and Ethana. Ethana was a strong girl that would never settle for anything less than what she wanted. She was stubborn and hard headed like that. A spirit of fire. But her one weakness, which Terrell had tore into was her friends. Farrah. And now she was like a puppet on a string, although she still liked to resist and fight back as much as she could. Raline decided to go and take Horea's hand for the sake of the mission. She wouldn't be fooled like Farrah. She wouldn't be manipulated with no other choice like Ethana. Whatever happened to Impa, she wouldn't let it happen to herself. NEVER.

"Fine. But whatever you're looking for, you won't find it." She warned him.

"Fine with me. No need to get defensive. I just think the king would find you intriguing." He suddenly let out a long whistle and a horse trotted from around a corner. He jumped on it and pulled her up behind him. "We will be at the palace shortly."

While they rode, Raline kept to herself, not needing to hold onto him from behind like mortals, because demons have excellent balance. She noted as they neared the busier part of the city that everyone was staring at her and him. Some of them had sneaky smiles on their faces. They _had_ been talking about her! Those snakes! They must have guessed her parentage and spread the word around. They looked at her much in the same way a gossip paparazzi looked at a celebrity. They almost _knew_ her, because of their constant studying but they didn't. She felt rage tingle up her spine.

Horea was not in the best mood during the ride either. They had their own plans and Terrian, well, was ruining them. All the power and control they had was dwindling! The sky was no longer red with their power. It has been blue for the passed weeks! The incarnation was getting angrier by the second. Terrell was more mission focused. Perhaps he could get them back on track. Horea sighed mentally. Terrian was way too distracted by that Farrah girl. Maybe she was even converting him to...good? It made Horea mad. They only had so much time. Terrell needed to do what he needed to do and fast!

They both stopped their mission thoughts when they entered the palace courtyard. Raline slipped off the horse gently and landed firmly on the ground. Horea hopped off afterward and let the stable boy lead his horse away. Together they walked into the foyer. The palace was back to normal and no more decorations from the wedding were around. Horea led her to the throne room at the tallest level of the palace. He threw open the massive double doors and bowed as he walked in.

"I have brought someone for you, Terrell." Horea nodded to Raline and pushed her gently forwards.

Raline looked up to see Terrell sitting on his marvelous throne, and Ethana sitting in a throne of equal majesty to his right. They both looked powerful and regal. Ethana looked queenly and mighty in all of her splendor but she did not betray her feelings of confusion. What could they possibly want with Raline?

Raline tried to ignore the many guards around her. She stared up at Terrell, daring him to draw any conclusions about her relatives.

"Why have you brought me this common girl, Horea?" Terrell looked down at her with disdain.

Ethana opened and shut her mouth. For the moment, it was better to pretend like she didn't know Raline.

"Rumors and gossip about her have spread around the people, Terrell. Look at her. Does she remind you of anyone?" Horea gestured to Raline.

Ethana could keep quiet no longer. "Horea, you have brought her here unjustly. You bring her before the king only because of her looks? Folly. You bring her before us like a prisoner. Terrell, send her away." Ethana turned to her husband pleadingly. He however paid no attention to her. His eyes widened when he realized just who she was. It couldn't be true could it? Ghirahim was an orphan and an only child. He had to be!

Raline gave a thankful glance to Ethana. "Thank you, my queen." She curtsied.

Horea burst forth, trying to get a response from Terrell. "What shall we do, my King? She is stirring trouble among your people." Raline was shocked how quickly his nice façade faded away. What a snake!

"No she isn't!" Ethana argued, but Terrell held up his hand for silence.

"My wife speaks truthfully." He said after a pause. "Take the girl..." He had a gleam in his eyes as he looked into Horea's. "Where she belongs..."

Horea smiled. He knew just what he meant by that. He bowed and smiled. "Yes, my King."

He grabbed Raline by the arm and escorted her out of the throne room. With him came several guards which Raline thought was suspicious. She was at least a little relieved that they were letting her go.

He led her down the massive halls that the palace was famous for. Then he stopped. "Allow me one moment, Lady."

She nodded, not liking his behavior. He walked a few feet away and began whispering urgently with a guard. She turned her back to give them some privacy while she admired the detailed flooring.

Then she heard his voice. "My Lady." He addressed her and she turned around to face him again.

"We hope you enjoy your stay." He pulled a lamp down on the wall, activating a trap. Immediately the floor gave way underneath her. She let out a shrill scream as she began tumbling and falling through the many floors of the palace. She guessed that the tube which she was falling through was disguised as some pillars all throughout her fall. Lines of where the bricks and mortar met to form the stone tube flashed passed her eyes in a rush and the sounds of the busy palace hall and servant corridors fled from her ears like the wind. At last she saw a pool of dark water grow nearer and she plopped into it.

It was deeper than she expected. She kicked to the surface, her eyes stinging with the polluted water. Her eyes were burning and tears streamed down her face. She swam blindly in a certain direction, feeling for a hold. She felt something herd and almost stick size. She opened her eyes and screamed when she saw that it was a skeleton. She swam backwards until she came to a rock wall. She looked around. She was in a room filled with muck! The hole she fell through was in her sight but a hundred feet above her head. Fifty feet above her there were large rectangle 'dents' in the wall. They were balconies. Places for tormentors to stare down into the filthy pits and their prisoners. No doubt each one had a door. If only she could climb that high and cling to the ledge of the platform. Then maybe she could get out of there!

She cried out for help but was unheard. Then she clasped her stone. "Ghirahim...?" She whispered. "Ghirahim?"

No answer. She hoped he wasn't hurt. But even if he was, it didn't change one fact: She was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry for any mistakes! Stupid sticky keys... XD PLEASE REVIEW! **

**See ya next week!**


	13. Incarnation

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Still a-waitin' on a computer, so again I apologize for anything that is wrong. But luckily it should be here soon. Maybe next week or the following. *Crosses fingers* **

**Disclaimer: (I'm bringing it back, cause I'm cool like that. XD) I don't own anything of Legend of Zelda. NOTHING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for all the people who do it on a weekly basis. You guys make everything worth it. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A strong hand slapped Zelda's mouth shut, cutting off her surprised scream. She was wrenched from her dream and yanked off of her bed in seconds. She could hear Groose struggling in the dark hotel room against his own attackers. She punched and kicked, even bit the demons hand, but to no avail. She paused in her fruitless fight to look up into the eyes of her attacker.

Dark and evil eyes leered in the moonlight back at her, a hateful determination lighting them like a flame. She didn't recognize him. He just seemed to be a henchman of some sort. She blinked as she tried to regain herself from her observation to find that her hands were bound. He clearly took advantage of her ceased attack to bind her and next to take her wherever his master had planned. She began to struggle again as she was easily tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Groose had gone silent and she looked curiously over in his direction, worry clouding her eyes over. He was on the ground, unconscious from being hit upside the head, no doubt.

Her mouth was forced open and a cloth was tied inside her mouth and around her head, as a gag to muffle her cries. The demon carried her to the window where a rope was hanging down to the ground. He held her in one arm and gripped the rope tightly in the other. Zelda looked with fear at the seven stories below them, where a group of ten other demons lay in waiting to whisk them away. "Mmmmm! MMMMMMM!" She kicked and squirmed, refusing to go down.

"Be silent!" The demon hissed at her. "Do you want to be knocked out like your friend? No? Then shut up!"

She _definitely _didn't want to go unconscious. She needed to know where they were going. Zelda became still and clutched the arm holding her tightly. He leaned out the window and then lept out, winding his legs around the rope. They slid down it and the ground grew larger and closer. The demon's feet landed firmly on the ground and immediately many arms reached out to snatch Zelda away from him. Zelda's heart was still beating wildly from the descent and she had made a point not to scream as they went down so as not to distract the demon from concentrating on sliding down the rope. But once the barbaric hands of the other demons reached out to claim her, she raise her voice in earnest.

They paid that no mind and the demon let his fellow kidnappers take the burden from him. She was swiftly pulled up onto a horse and the demon already on it kicked the beast into a full gallop once she was on it. Zelda looked back to see two men sliding down the same rope she was on with Groose in their grasp. Soon, he too was on a horse and riding right behind her.

Zelda did her best to grip the saddle she was slung over with tied hands. Her joints were jostled and shaken with no tenderness of any kind. She looked up to see the castle glowing with it's bright lights. Surely a party was going on like there was every night. Why were they going there? What had she done? Where was Raline? Zelda and Groose had searched for their pale friend but she was nowhere to be seen. They had decided to search for her in the morning after having spent many hours walking the city. Maybe these brutes knew where she was...

Past the gates, through the courtyard, swept into the foyer as silently as a mouse and away they went. The rather large group of demons traveled the halls of the palace unnoticed. They were expertly trained in the art of stealth and it showed as they carried their captives through the corridors. Zelda couldn't count how many turns they did or which hallway they were in now. She didn't even know if she was still in the palace or not. Suddenly they stopped before a door. It opened to just a sitting room, if a small one.

"Mmmm?" Zelda asked through her gag.

"Not everything is as it seems, child. Now be silent!" The demon said harshly. His co-workers glared at her as if it was a sin just for her to 'talk.'

Zelda bristled with anger at being called a "child." She looked at Groose's body, wishing he would awaken soon. She felt so alone.

Zelda expected them to lock her in the sitting room, for there were no other doors besides the one they entered through. There were no more ways for them to journey deeper, or so she thought.

One demon walked over to a book shelf and pulled a book forward. It was actually a lever of some sort and the shelf slid to the side. Zelda looked horrifyingly into the medieval looking staircase. All it was was a dark staircase made of stone. They entered in one by one and began their descent. After the shelf slammed back into place, a dimness claimed the group and their captives. There were lanterns here and there but it didn't do the spiraling case much good. She was amazed that none of them tripped on the barbaric and rugged looking bricks that were the stairs.

She didn't know how long they went down. It seemed like many hours, and by the time they reached the bottom, Zelda was sure it was late in the morning. It was going to be a pain for these brutes to walk all the way up. No doubt, whatever prison they were taking her to was permanent. No one would check on her. No one would bring her food or water. They were going to be left there to die, and be forgotten. Zelda was so lost feeling in the depths of the earth that she wouldn't have been surprised if she saw team LAME round a corner randomly.

The demons began talking in some unknown language once they reached the bottom. They were no doubt deciding where to dump her and Groose off. They walked down a dim hallway, and passed a few wooden and metal doors. Eventually they stopped at one and opened the door with a creak. The group stayed in the doorway while the demon holding Zelda and the two carrying Groose walked in. Zelda counted it strange but soon saw why. They would not have fit inside. The door led out to a 'balcony' of sorts. It was really nothing but ten feet wide and long of stone to stand on and look into the pit below.

"HEY!" A voice from below shouted.

Zelda perked up. She recognized it instantly. "RALINE? RALINE!"

Without any warning the man held Zelda over the ledge and let her go. Zelda opened her mouth to scream and regretted it bitterly. Her voice was cut off when she met the 'water.' Black and green sludge filled her mouth, oozing into it and up her nostrils. It was putrid and it made her eyes water and burn. The sound of another plop told her that Groose was now inside too. Zelda couldn't see because of the sludge but she heard Raline swim over urgently to hold Groose's head above 'water.'

The door slammed shut and the laughing voices behind it faded away. "Oh, someone help me! What is this?" Zelda practically wailed. She began retching from the slime that entered her mouth and nose and needed relief from the burning in her eyes. There was no water or cloth to get it out and she herself was covered head to toe.

"It goes away after a while, Zelda. Time is the only cure." Raline said from somewhere to Zelda's left.

"Raline, what happened? How did you end up here? Where are we? Did you catch Groose?" Questions flooded from her mouth. She tried to ignore the strings of saliva and sludge dripping off of her lips and the fire in her eyes.

"Yes, I caught him. Though it is hard to keep him afloat. I have been swimming in here for many hours. I have lost track. The bottom of the pit must be twenty feet down, maybe more. And as for how I got here...I was 'escorted' here by Horea and deceived into coming here."

"How can you be tricked into coming here? Didn't you notice something was up when you were walking down that long staircase?" Zelda scoffed as her own burning tears began to clear away the black and sticky liquid.

"Stairs? That is great! I didn't come by the stairs, I fell through the ground in a trap. Ha, no I didn't walk all the way down here. I fell." She had a touch of bitterness in the amusement of her voice. "We are underneath the palace. This is the dungeon they used to use many thousands of years ago, before they got jail cells. We are going to be long forgotten, here."

"We need to get out!" Zelda cried. She didn't know how Raline had survived even one day. She finally opened her eyes, the burning sensation gone now. There were a few lamps lit to give them light. How they stayed on and continued to burn, she could only guess was magic.

"I have been trying to claw my way up to the ledge. But I am so weak now. I haven't had food in forever! And this constant kicking to keep afloat has my legs and arms burning. We shall soon die." Her voice became sorrowful and helpless.

"No we won't!" Zelda said forcefully. She swam over to help Raline keep Groose above the surface. "Once Groose wakes up, we can use each other to get up to the ledge. We will soon be free! Wait...Can't you teleport?"

"No." Raline answered in shame. "I was raised with Impa. I am Sheikah in my manner because I was raised by them. I never learned that kind of magic. And I am too weak, besides."

"Oh..." Zelda tried not to sound too disappointed. "Well, when we get out, because we will, what will we do?"

"I'll tell you what we'll do..." A groggy voice came from between them. Groose slowly began to swim for himself and he gently shoved their uplifting hands away. "We are going to do what should have been done a long time ago! Let's get Impa back, free Ethana from her imprisoned life and more importantly, assassinate the king!"

"Kill Terrell?" Zelda said in surprise at the extreme measure.

"All of them! Terrell, Terrian and Horea! Who needs them? They are the reason we are stuck in this mess!" Groose said angrily. The only good thing about being in that pit was that they could talk freely about their plans without fear of being found out.

"I don't think we should." Raline answered grimly. "Number one, Farrah is fond of Terrian, and Ethana should have a say in Terrell's life. They are married after all. And number two, that is not our mission. We are supposed to find information for team LAME, not go out and kill people who oppose us."

"Look where observing from the shadows has gotten us!" Groose rebuked, no longer in a silly mood that he was usually in.

"He does have a point." Zelda said, gesturing to the pit they were in.

Raline shook her head. "Let's get Impa back, but hold off on that other stuff. And whatever we _do_ decide to do, let it be subtle."

"Subtle?" Groose echoed.

"Yes. Let us become insidious. Crafty. And soon we can corrupt the already corrupted palace for the better. We can purge it!" She said energetically, a smile shining on her face.

"Purge it...Why didn't we do this before? If the incarnation has no one to work through, he is powerless in this world." Zelda stated happily.

And so the three prisoners began to cook up schemes and plans inside their pit, miles below the surface.

* * *

Liafwin frowned as he looked about the crowds. Ghirahim was no where in sight. They had searched all day for him but he was just simply gone. They needed to get going, for they had lingered in that city for too long. If they couldn't find him, should they just continue on without him?

"I can't find him. No one has seen him either." Link came up to Liafwin's side as they looked over the citizens from a roof.

"I have heard that he might have been kidnapped by servants of the incarnation. That is how many people are disappearing, the people say." Aluf added from Liafwin's left.

Liafwin shook his head sadly. "I can't believe he is gone..."

"Well, we don't know for sure that he is gone." Link tried to cheer Liafwin up with a pat on the back.

"Yes we do. I can feel it. His presence is nowhere near here." Liafwin said, uncharacteristically forceful.

"Liafwin, maybe...We should continue on. He may be where we are headed anyway." Aluf nodded in the direction of a far off city that was their destination.

"But what if he is here!" Link cried out. "We can't leave him! He had most of out information anyway! We will surely get lost."

"Don't worry. We will be fine and so will he. He would have wanted this." Aluf, looked his friends in they eye, giving a shot at being somewhat comforting.

"Don't you _dare_!" Liafwin shoved Aluf's hand off his shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ talk about him like he is gone permanently! We can't leave him! We can't!" He glared fiercely at the sea-green haired demon, his lavender eyes blazing with a fire Aluf and Link had never known.

Aluf, not liking being rejected after trying to help, grew stiff. "He IS NOT here anymore! Weren't you listening?! The only way to get to him is to go! Listen to logic, Liafwin!"

"Aluf, enough." Link said sternly. "I am sorry that you don't want to leave this hellish city, Liafwin, but we need too. We will find Ghirahim. He is not gone. He is just somewhere else. Okay?" Neither of them looked at Link, instead they just glared at each other heatedly. "Good! Now, Fi."

A chime sounded and Fi flew out of the master sword. "Yes, Master?"

"See if you can drowse for Ghirahim." Link ordered. Within an instant her body was glowing as she calculated the trail of the Demon Lord.

"I have completed the trail, master." Fi answered. It was nice that she wasn't giving him any funny business today.

Link gripped his sword tighter and Fi's eyes mixed with his for a second, allowing him to see the trail. It indeed led to the capital city of Morantris. "He is there! He is somewhere in the city." He confirmed.

Liafwin was partly sad and overjoyed. He was happy they found him, but sad because, well...Who knew what he was going through?

* * *

Ghirahim opened his eyes groggily. He was sitting on a stone floor, chained to the center of it. It was a small room and he could hear people in other cells moaning and complaining. Where was he?

"Hey!" A harsh voice came from the now open door. "Get up!" The guard hissed.

"What is going on?" Ghirahim asked defiantly, refusing to stand.

The guard growled and backhanded Ghirahim. He saw stars for a moment but still glared up at the demon. "The Great One demands your presence." The guard rumbled.

"The Great One?" Ghirahim asked before he could stop himself. The guard sent his fist flying forward, and Ghirahim felt his jaw crack.

"Wretch, how dare you touch me!" Ghirahim shouted. "I am FABULOUS!"

The guard laughed and didn't answer. He dragged Ghirahim, something Ghirahim fought with every fiber of his being, towards the Great One.

_These chains must block magic..._Ghirahim thought dryly. If he could he would show this demon what real hell was like.

Another demon joined in dragging Ghirahim to the Great One. They held the chains on Ghirahim's wrist, so that his arms were held out, making a V shape. They burst through the throne room door. The room was grandly evil in Ghirahim's opinion, but he was much more focused on the figure before him. He wanted to see who this 'Great One' was. Unfortunately the figure was cloaked darkly and had his back to them.

Ghirahim ignored the way his dragged legs squeaked across the polished floor. He glared at the guards who increased the distance between them so that Ghirahim couldn't flex his arms.

"We brought him, O Great One." One guard said with a slight bow.

"I know." The figure responded coldly. "Bring him closer." The figure ordered, still refusing to turn around.

As the guards began to drag him closer, the figure barked out "I am sure he knows how to walk!"

They let Ghirahim walk the rest of the way forward. Ghirahim glared at the two guards even harder. Then he returned his gaze to the cloaked one.

"Hello, Ghirahim." The figure said politely. Ghirahim wasn't fooled.

"How do you know my name?" Ghirahim snarled.

The figure laughed. "I have been watching you and your friends, Little Lord."

"What kind of sick joke is this?! You little whelp, when I get my han-"

The figure's voice became harsh. "SILENCE!" He roared.

Ghirahim, despite himself, shut his mouth. Silence filled the room.

"To his knees." The figure hissed. The guards kicked the back of his legs so that Ghirahim fell forward with a gasp.

"Who are you?" Ghirahim rasped.

"You have referred to me before with one name..." The figure said mockingly. "The incarnation."

Ghirahim's eyes widened with what seemed like fear. "You are the Incarnation?" The words of Demise echoed in Ghirahim's head. _ "Though this is not the end. My hate…never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!"_

"Yes, but you may call me by my real name." The figure turned around and smiled. "I am Ganondorf."

* * *

**Author's Note: And the incarnation is revealed! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn! XD I hope you enjoyed it and I shalt see you next week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Bye! :D**


	14. Announced

**Author's Note: Hola! I am so excited, finally my new computer is coming! Okay, so again apologies for any mistakes. Soon I won't have to sneak away with another family members computer...suspiciously. Oh, gosh...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Ghirahim scowled at the door of his cell. So this Ganondorf thought he could just keep him there? Chained to the floor? What was the purpose anyway?

A small opening in the door slid open and a tray of food was kicked inside. Ghirahim sat there, looking at the food with circumspect. It probably had something in it. Besides, how could he eat when he was chained to the ground? He could crawl to it pathetically but he would still be a foot away from it. Maybe it wasn't poisoned then. If it was, they would make sure he'd get it.

"Hey! How long am I going to be kept in here?" He settled on shouting at the fading footsteps of the guard. The echoing feet stopped and a voice replied. "For however long the Great One wants you in there."

"I thought he would torture me or something..." Ghirahim thought out loud.

A sigh sounded and the guard walked over to the door and slid an eye hole open. He glared at Ghirahim. "You really have no idea what is going on, do you?"

"Tell me, darnit!" Ghirahim snarled at the guard. He was sick of these riddles and games.

"I could kill you for asking me that!" The guard growled.

"No you can't." Ghirahim retorted. "Ganondorf wouldn't allow it! What does he want with me anyway?"

"I am pretty sure if he wanted something from you, you would be bleeding on the ground until you complied." The guard said flatly.

"So...he doesn't want anything with me?" Ghirahim drew his brows together as they lowered. This was not making sense. "Then why am I here?" He all but shouted at the guard.

The guard shook his head, enjoying Ghirahim's confusion with amusement and walking away without another word.

This time Ghirahim didn't call after him. He began wondering at what he heard and what was going on. Then he realized what was going on.

He was bait.

* * *

Ethana smiled at the dawning sun. the rays of golden light filtered through the window. Everything was fine today. Today their child would be announced and the secret would be no more. She rolled over in her bed to look at a sleeping Terrell. His face was calmed and relaxed and he didn't...look quite so angry and formidable. She again began wondering, not for the first time, if it was possible for love to grow in such a toxic situation. Could she love him? Could he love her? What about their child? What about his secret plans? Would the skies go back to a bloodied red?

She frowned, her peace broken by the wave of questions. She rolled over again and got out of bed as silently as a mouse.

"What time is it?" A sleepy voice asked from behind.

She turned and looked at Terrell with a smile, sparing a quick glance at the clock. "9:30."

Terrell groaned and buried himself deeper in the covers. "It is too early." He grumbled.

She assumed he meant for her to be up. They were still getting used to their sleeping patterns. Since she came to the palace she had taken to everyone's habit of going to bed later than wise. However, she had always been an early bird and once awake, she was crisp and clear, whereas Terrell woke up late and once he did, he needed a good while to become fully alert. In her past life she would have already been up for a good three hours.

"Sorry." She whispered. She thought she had been quiet but evidently not.

"Don't worry about it." Terrell's muffled reply came from under the pillow.

She blinked. It was a first and rather small, however comforting, gesture of kindness. It wasn't a negative 'you should be' as she had been expecting. Her hopeful mindset came back with a beaming smile. She became determined. Love would grow in this barren place. She would make it. She would fight to give her child a normal parentage and family and also to prove to Terrell that she was not just some woman. She would make herself greater in his eyes.

She would start her invisible battle today. Right now.

She placed her hand on his bare back and rubbed in small circles so as to soothe him back to sleep. And she bent down and whispered something rather unexpected. "I love you."

His body tensed up. He took his head from underneath the pillow, now fully alert within a matter of seconds. His red eyes stared into hers suspiciously. She inwardly winced. He probably didn't believe a word she said. After he had been so cruel to her and she had been so hateful to him and disgusted with him, he probably saw the marriage as a chain to a nightmare rather than a willful binding of love.

She gazed back at him, her eyes becoming stronger and her stare more piercing. "I mean it."

His eyebrows drew up and he looked at her in shock and surprise, his eyes widening. Before he could say anything she leant forward and began kissing him and willfully being intimate for the first time. And instead of him devouring her, she took his place and raged her battle on the front lines.

* * *

"Are you sure it is this way?" Liafwin asked Link for the millionth time that morning.

"Liafwin, this is the MAIN road. I am sure. It leads directly to the capital. Just let me do the navigating, okay?" Link looked back at the peach haired demon with a hint of irritation.

"Main road?" Liafwin said in disgust. "I should have known. This is too mainstream for me."

Aluf chuckled. "You are a hipster, Liafwin?"

"No, I am not!" Liafwin grumbled back, crossing his arms. "Because everyone is becoming those nowadays."

Link and Aluf burst into laughter at the irony. Liafwin rolled his eyes and decided to look at his surroundings. The black cobblestone was so hard to walk on. He had counted into the double digits of how many times he and his friends had stumbled on it. Single digits on how many of them actually _tripped. _And since this road was a busy one, Link was still trying to recover from the embarrassment by busing himself with navigating.

"You know, master," Fi said out of the blue. "I think one day, being a humanoid and very into technology, I should make a device that helps people navigate themselves so that they don't have to look at a map like you are doing now. It is a bit tacky."

"Gee, thanks Fi." Link grumbled.

"You're welcome. I think I would call it a Global Positioning Device. GPS for short." Fi almost sounded proud.

"Do you know how infuriating that would be though? Someone telling you where to go all the time?" Aluf asked, partially speaking from experience from incidents with him and Liafwin.

"I feel like it would just purposefully ruin your trip by giving you wrong directions. It sounds like something you would do, Fi. You know, for a humanoid, you are very mischievous." Link added in, looking up from the map.

"I would never make something that would make the human race irate." Fi said emotionlessly.

Before Link could comment, no doubt in a rude or sarcastic manner, Aluf stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aluf? What are you doing?" Liafwin urged him on, tugging at his arm a little.

Aluf looked at a man, staring in disbelief. "It cannot be..."

"What cannot be?" Link turned to look impatiently at Aluf's target. A man who was leaning against an outer wall of a city they were about to pass through. "Who is that? Does he know where Ghirahim is?" Link asked, indicating that if the answer was no then they should just move on and stop wasting time.

Liafwin's eyes widened as he too looked at the man. "Oh, my gosh! Aluf, I think that is-"

"DAD!" Aluf ran forward, tears brimming his eyes. The man with dark sea green hair and orange eyes looked up at the young demon running towards him, his face taking on one of utter disbelief.

Aluf reached his dad, slamming the two of them into the wall by the force of his hug. "Dad it is me! Aluf!"

Link had never seen Aluf's father. He heard his name was Odon from one of their conversations about their past lives. Aluf's father was killed in the ancient battle long ago when Demise took over the surface. Link just looked on, thinking that it would be embarrassing if they were _wrong_ and mistook him for someone else.

"Aluf?" The man whispered in disbelief. "No...it is a dream..." The man said tearfully.

Link looked around awkwardly at the scene they were making on the busy road. Liafwin stood next to Link, smiling happily at the sweet reunion.

"No, it's not! I'm telling you, please believe me!" Aluf shook his father. "We came down here." Was all Aluf could say without giving away the mission.

Odon seemed to have seen and believed Aluf's words and his eyes widened. Aluf smiled when he saw that his father now believed, but he didn't get the reaction he had been expecting. "Aluf." He looked into his son's stormy grey eyes. "Come with me. Now." and he immediately began pulling him inside the city. Liafwin and Link followed a little suspiciously. They were momentarily forgotten, so they followed the reunited father and son from a distance.

Aluf was taken into a building full of apartments. His father took him into a long hallway and up a few flights of stairs before they could talk. They finally came to a door and hurried inside, Odon locking the door behind him as they went.

"Father I-" Aluf started.

"Shhhh. I know." Odon urged him into a seat on the sofa. "You are here about the incarnation aren't you? You didn't actually die to get here? You traveled?"

Aluf looked at him in amazement. "H-how do you know?"

His father looked at him knowingly. "Everyone knows about the incarnation. We are all being gathered together into one hell-bent army."

"An army? We didn't notice this! And why the heck are you here? This is for bad people! You were a good person!" Aluf couldn't help himself from asking.

"Thank you." Odon smiled a little. "I know. I am here just like every other demon that ever existed. Ever. We have been sent here. All of us. Good or bad." Odon explained.

"Why?" Aluf felt a knot in his stomach that one day he may spend the rest of his miserable life in this wasteland.

"Demise. Or, the incarnation now. It is his doing. It all goes back to the army." Odon's eyes looked around wearily.

"Army to do what?" Aluf asked with apprehension.

"To conquer. That is all we have been told." Odon said sadly.

"Oh, dad...You have been here forever!" Aluf felt tears streak down, unbidden.

"Seeing you know makes it feel like nothing." Odon hugged Aluf close for a while before saying. "You have changed."

Aluf pulled back and laughed, despite himself. "Not really."

"Well, you are no longer a teen." Odon looked to the ceiling and mouthed 'thank you!'

Aluf laughed again. "Yeah, and Liafwin and Ghirahim too-" He stood up with a jerk. "Oh! I left them outside the city!" Aluf cried out guiltily.

"We forgive you." Came a voice from the other side of the door in the hallway. Aluf walked over curiously and unlocked the door and opened it. Link and Liafwin stood on the other side with identical grins and cups pressed to their ears. "So an army, huh?" Link japed at Aluf's shocked expression.

"You were eavesdroppin-" Aluf cried out in mock outrage. To tell the truth, he was slightly amused.

"We prefer the term 'being informed.'" Link laughed as he strolled on in.

Odon was shaking his head with amusement.

"Mr. Odon!" Liafwin...squealed. Something later mocked by Link.

"Mr. Liafwin!" Odon stood up and walked over to greet his sons friend.

Aluf suddenly felt that everything would bee alright. Even the fiery skies out the windows didn't even seem to bring his mood down. They had so much to talk about!

* * *

**Author's note: I wanted to end on a happier less suspenseful note. XD So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Stay classy. *puts on shades and walks out***


	15. Secret Passage

**Author's Note: I GOT A COMPUTER! XD My laptop was on back order (meaning I wouldn't get it for a while) so my mom just said to heck with it and went out and got one. Hallelujah! ;D**

**Okay so, this is kinda ****IMPORTANT!**** I will not be updating next week and possibly the week after that. I am going out of town (not voluntarily) and I am pretty sure I am not going to be able to sneak a few hours for myself to write anything. I may, but I wouldn't count on it. But (If I end up taking my laptop) I will try. This also means I may or may not be able to PM the totally awesome people that I usually do. So don't worry, I am not ignoring anyone on purpose. XD It'll be fine! Two weeks isn't that bad, is it? It may just be one week anyway. Well, anyhizzle, wish me luck!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda cried out in pain as her already bloody and battered fingers scraped against the jagged rocks as she fell. She landed in the filth again with a plop, being again submerged under the grimy surface in the force of her fall.

"Zelda!" Raline swam over to the source of the ripples. "Zelda?" She reached down and grabbed a sinking wrist and yanked it up above the black ooze. "Zelda, are you okay?"

Zelda sputtered and was surprised when the filthy liquid didn't burn her eyes or make her vomit. She realized, not to happily, that her body must have gotten used to the slime. "Raline…I am so tired of swimming to stay above the surface." Zelda said hoarsely.

"Me too. In more ways than one." Groose's voice came from the other corner of the pit. He had seen a total of eleven failed attempts at scaling the wall, so he was not very moved by Zelda's fall. Instead he studied the ledge that was just out of their reach. Suddenly he looked back at them. "I have an idea."

"Please share." Raline prodded with a wave of her hand.

"Which of us has the most energy?" His eyes danced from Zelda's to Raline's.

"I think that would be you, Groose, since you have yet to make an attempt at climbing up the wall." Raline said, a little crossly.

Groose shrugged. "Fair enough. Now Raline, you are taller." He said swimming over to them.

"Yeah, so?" She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"So, get over here." He ordered with a scowl. Being in that stuff for two days had really taken its toll on everyone's nerves. "I am going to 'give you a lift' up to the ledge. Then you pull Zelda up and eventually me. Understand?" He swam her over to the wall with said ledge.

"How are you going to stay afloat to push her up?" Zelda was now next to them staring up at the high ledge with anxiety.

"You'll help me. Now, it is our only shot. Let's go!" And not a second later he was grabbing and positioning Raline so that he could push her feet up.

Groose began kicking furiously, unable to use his arms and being forced to keep two people afloat instead of one. He raised his arms, her feet in his hands. Zelda was pushing on his back, keeping them pressed to the wall because Groose's swimming was pushing them backwards.

Raline smiled triumphantly as her entire body, now fully covered in black sludge, was above the surface. "Just a little higher!" Raline's and Groose's hands were both sticking straight up, one holding a person, the other reaching for the ledge of salvation.

"I can't lift you any higher!" Groose shouted in exhaustion, his arms burning. "Jump! Hurry!"

Raline looked at the ledge. Even with her hands outstretched there was still two and a half feet, maybe even three feet, of wall to go. Whatever jump she had to make, it had to be the tallest one she ever made. "Push me on three!" She called down and Groose and Zelda got ready to push off of nothing. "One!" Raline shouted.

"Two!" Zelda stammered.

"Three!" Groose whispered and for a second, he brought Raline down a few feet and then rebounded her up and into the air. Raline bent her knees and was soaring for a few seconds.

Then she felt it.

Stone scraped her forearms as the ledge which she had grabbed with her arms slipped from her grasp until the only thing holding her up was her weak fingers.

"Raline, don't let go!" Zelda's voice was shrill in excitement and fear. "You can do it!"

Groose and Zelda began cheering her on as she brought up her bare feet against the stone. Her shoes had been swallowed by the scum long ago. Her legs flailed about for a few seconds in desperation to get a hold. Blood had joined the grim in squelching between her toes and she was sure some of her toenails had been ripped off by now.

Ignoring the fire in her arms, she began slowly and shakily pulling herself up. "I-I found a crevice!" She found herself shouting triumphantly as her toes helped push her up from said crevice. Before she knew it, her upper half of her body was hugging the jagged stone and she swung her legs up and over the edge. She and her friends began shouting and screaming in victory. They were getting out.

"Alright, get us out! We are still stuck in this stuff!" Groose's voice came from below. Raline shakily got to her bloody feet and peered over the edge at the two expectant faces. "Should I see if there is some rope, nearby?"

"Yes, that is a good idea! Hurry!" Zelda practically verbally pushed Raline out the door, if such a thing were possible. Raline stumbled through the dim halls, only lit by torch light. There were so many doors! Raline picked one, not really caring. She was just happy that she had solid ground beneath her feet.

The door creaked open and Raline saw that it was an interrogation room. There were chains, thankfully ropes, and other torture devices that hadn't been used in years. There were cobwebs, rats and moths at every flame. Who knows how they got there and who cared?

Raline grabbed a long rope and dashed back to the door she was sure held Groose and Zelda. "Guys? I got the rope!" She said cheekily, throwing the other end down to two eager hands. Zelda came first, being slowly pulled up from that hellish pit. The only words spoken were by Groose who complained that the liquid was dripping off of Zelda and into his eyes. Neither girls responded, waiting with baited breath until Zelda was on the ledge with Raline.

Soon, Zelda had two feet planted firmly in stone. Together they hauled Groose out of the pit, which was a bit of work between the two of them. And then there they were. All three of them free from the torture they had been through the past two days. True, they were unrecognizable, smothered in black slime and blood, but they were there. Free.

* * *

Link put dried beef inside his saddle bag with an unreadable face. He had met and became acquainted with Odon, Aluf's father. They made the decision last night to set out at dawn to ride to the capitol. They were going to ride hard, not even stopping in cities. Aluf was chatting happily with his father as he saddled up his horse and Fi was scanning the map to her database. Liafwin was just leaning against his horse, thinking deeply about something.

"What's wrong?" Link asked casually, casting a glance at the peach haired demon.

"Nothing I was just thinking." Liafwin plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Liafwin." Link used a warning tone and Liafwin sighed and shuffled his feet.

"It is just that I am worried for Ghirahim. That and the fact that, if every demon that ever lived is here, not just the bad ones, what does that mean?" Liafwin's eyes were downcast as he kicked a stray pebble.

"I don't understand." Link cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Liafwin looked up at the fire in the sky. "Wouldn't that mean that my family would be here too?"

"Oh…" Link nodded seriously. "The whole 'reunion' thing getting to you?"

"No!" Liafwin said hastily. "I am happy! Truly, this is great! It is just, I may be right next to my dad, whom I have never met, and not even know it. This whole thing is just thought provoking." Then he turned to look at the passing faces in the street, as if to see some recognizable person materialize from the buildings. "What if you were in a place and you knew your parents were there?"

Link frowned. He never knew his parents. They died in a flying accident when he was a baby. "I don't know." Before he could say more, a happy Aluf and Odon trotted up to them on their horses.

"Hey, let's go! Time is wasting!" Aluf said with a smile and with a 'Ha!' he sent his horse cantering down the road.

* * *

The young ex-prisoners had raced down the usually silent hall. There were excited shouts, the occasional 'Yippee!'s and one 'Oof!' from Groose when the slick slime on his feet cause him to slip, followed by peals of laughter from Zelda and Raline.

They had bounded up the stairs, two steps at a time in their excitement, except for Zelda who was scrambling and taking each step individually in order to conserve her energy. Zelda knew how long these stairs were and knew that they wouldn't reach the top for some five or six hours. It only took Groose and Raline twenty minutes to tire from their little 'race' they had been having to reach the top.

"Hey Zelda, where it the top of the staircase?" Groose whined for the umpteenth time that past hour.

"Groose, you were unconscious for our whole trip down here, and Raline, you fell through that tunnel! You two should have asked before you went and exhausted yourselves." Zelda reprimanded.

"Just tell us how much farther! It has been three hours!" Groose practically wailed.

"Three hours? Wow! We are halfway there!" Zelda said with a wicked grin.

Raline, realizing she was probably serious, groaned. "This causes the same burn I felt after treading water for nine straight hours!"

Zelda shook her head with amusement. "Silly children. Anyway, when we reach the top, we are going to come out of a book case-"

"No way!" Groose interrupted with renewed excitement. "This whole thing is a secret? Now I feel like a spy!"

"As I was saying," Zelda continued, her voiced laced with irritation. "We will need a plan once we get out of here."

"We already settled on finding Impa, remember? She seems so mysterious lately…There has been no word from her. We have to figure out what she is doing." Raline said seriously, leaning on the wall for a rest.

"Oh, yeah…" Zelda began to suck on her lip in thought, but then gagged when she remembered that her lips were still covered in that black liquid.

"You know, the black really makes the whites of your eyes stand out." Raline commented with a smirk.

"It makes all of ours stand out." Zelda coughed and glared.

"I know." Raline pushed herself off of the wall and continued walking up the seemingly endless stairs.

* * *

"We are here!" Zelda gasped. She grabbed the wooden handle, hearing a _clink!_ as the metal gears turned inside and slid the door to the side. Groose and Raline practically elbowed their way out and tumbled into the room and fell into a heap, taking Zelda with them.

"Quiet!" Zelda hissed in a whisper. "We are in the palace now! Anyone could come in here!" Zelda surveyed the empty and small sitting room, ignoring the click of the secret door closing once more.

Groose and Raline nodded and quietly got to their feet, helping Zelda up as well.

"Where do we-" Groose started but cut himself off when he saw Zelda press a finger to her lips. She walked over to where a torch was and pulled it down. A large painting clicked and rumbled for a second. Zelda went to it and pulled at one side of the painting where it swung out like a door. It led to a secret wooden hallway.

Raline and Groose's mouth formed an 'O.' "How did you know to do that?" Raline whispered, peering into the passage.

"I didn't. It just looked suspicious." Zelda smiled in self-satisfaction.

"Oh no you don't!" Groose whispered harshly. "I am sick of secret tunnels!"

"This one doesn't go down you moron! Look! It goes straight! There is nothing to fear. I read that palaces had secret openings so as for a quick escape. Now get in!" Zelda hissed back, bold as brass.

Groose peered in timidly. The hallway was made of wood and it wasn't lit by torches but by the pale blue light coming in from the small windows. The cobwebs glistened in the blue light, but the sight was not at all pretty. Groose made up his mind. "No."

With that, Zelda and Raline began to push the grimy teen inside the secret passageway.

* * *

They had wandered in the hallway for a good number of hours. The pale blue light that lighted their path was now golden and hot from the noon sun. They had passed by rooms, paused to here conversations on the other side, looked through one way mirrors built into the wall and gathered that something big was about to happen. A Grand Ball was taking place that night. Everyone was invited, not just the Lords and Ladies.

"Those jerks." Groose growled out. "We were stuck in a pit of muck and here they are throwing the greatest party of all time!"

"Shhhhhh!" Raline and Zelda hissed. Groose just shrugged.

They kept walking until they heard a familiar voice. Impa. Zelda beckoned her comrades with a finger and tip toed over to a one way mirror on the side of the hallway, allowing them to see into the room in question without being caught.

Inside a room was Impa and Horea. Raline's blood boiled at seeing that red haired traitor again. They pressed their ears to the mirror and listened.

"I am telling you, something needs to be done!" Impa snarled at Horea with surprising hate. "She is ruining everything!"

"I agree!" Horea held up his hands in defence. "You have thought long and hard about this for days. What do you think we should do?"

Impa seemed to ponder. Then she looked up, with sureness. "She needs to go. Tonight is the night to do it. There will be so many distractions, nobody will even know. It needs to be done. Farrah has turned Terrian soft!"

"Kill her? I am not sure. Terrian plans to marry her and-"

"Has she gotten to you too? Have you been corrupted?" Impa warned him and glared at him menacingly.

"No! Never mind. Tonight. Let's do it." Horea nodded in acceptance.

"Good." Impa sat back with a smirk and sipped her wine.

Zelda held in a gasp and looked at her friends with wide eyes. Her friends led her away so that they would be out of earshot before they could talk.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered finally.

"We need to stop them, obviously!" Raline said urgently.

"How?" Groose asked the big question with sad eyes.

There was a silence. Then Zelda spoke up, her voice tinged with despair. "We need to come clean."

"What?" Raline and Groose asked in union.

"We need to show them who we are. We need to bring to light these dark matters." Zelda looked into their eyes sincerely.

"That would jeopardize the whole mission!" Groose protested.

"This mission has gone on long enough! Link and the rest of the crew are almost there! They are so close to reaching their goal. I can feel it." She brushed her stone with her fingers.

There was another silence. Then Raline broke it. "You truly believe this to be the best choice?"

"I have never believed in something so much in my life." Zelda nodded with determination.

"Then I trust you." Raline smiled and pulled Zelda into a hug. They looked expectantly at Groose. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright." They giggled and pulled him into the group hug. Then Zelda pulled away, a new light in her eyes.

"So, what do you think? Do I look beautiful enough for a grand ball?" Zelda spun around so they could get a good look. Her hair was in knots and her skin was unable to be seen by the still wet liquid and slimy ooze on her body. Her hands and feet were bleeding with festering wounds and her teeth were black due to the mysterious substance that slipped into her mouth. She was unrecognizable.

"Oh, you look better than ever!" Groose laughed and Raline agreed.

"Good!" Zelda grinned with wicked geniusness and began walking down the hall. "Now then." She turned and gave her friends a fiery smile. "Let's go crash a party."

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw, we are getting close to the end! The next one may or may not be the last one. I think there will be two left. But we aren't near done yet. XD I am going to do a long epilogue thing after the final chapter. An epilogue for every character to show how their lives turn out. (Well all the major characters at least.) You know, since this is the last in the 'series.'**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Truth

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaack! That felt like a while, didn't it? Anyhizzle, NEXT weekend is going to be two days after my wisdom tooth surgery (I know, gross.) So there is an up side and a down side. Down side- I am going to be in a lot of pain so I may not update that week. Up side- I am going to have nothing to do so I just probably will update. XD Confused? Me too. I guess we shall have to wait and see, you know?**

**Disclaimer (for old times sake): I own nothing of Legend of Zelda. I wish I did, but alas, fate is cruel. But if I did own legend of Zelda, Link would ditch the green costume and go to hot pink. He really needs to let out his feminine side. XD**

**ALSO- This chapter was supposed to be really long because a lot happens. (I know you were probably wondering how the heck could I wrap up EVERYTHING and answer all the questions, but trust me. I got the plot figured out.) But I have a lot going today so I think I am going to spread it out a bit. Some of you are probably happy that the story will last longer now. XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

**You know…you can count on me writing next week. Yeah! Pain or no pain. Who cares, right? XD**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Link munched on some bread that they had packed while he stared at the map for the second time that day. He already knew the way but he just wanted to be sure. Next to him was the horse he had been using for the journey to the capital. They had ridden a good six hours and finally stopped in a city to rest. Unfortunately, it was not the most quietest of places to study a map.

"How is it looking?" Odon came and sat next to Link, who was seeking solitude in the stall they rented to hold their horses. It was the only place that had horse food and grooming, but in order to get what you needed, you had to rent.

"Oh." Link looked up from the map, still seeing lines in his vision. "It is looking fine, really. Only a few more hours. The path is straight so the only thing we need to do is ride. It is really simple. I don't know why I keep looking at the map."

"Mayhap you are worried?" Odon suggested, trying to ignore the fact that he was growing itchier by the second.

"Maybe…" Link sighed. "Where are Aluf and Liafwin?"

"They are out getting supplies. I am sure they will be fine." Odon said with confidence.

* * *

"Boo! Bring on the pain!" Aluf shouted as the poor demon below ran from the great beast a second time.

Liafwin looked on with wide eyes. "A-Aluf, are you sure we should be doing this? I thought we were going to get supplies."

"Yeah, yeah, hold on! Shhhh!" Aluf shooed him away and Liafwin sat back with a huff. They _were_ going to get supplies and food when Aluf got…_distracted_. There was a building, they had never seen before, called a Colosseum, in which a 'show' was going on. These people had strange taste in entertainment, Liafwin thought.

Liafwin looked on in horror as the demon dodged the fire sent forth from the 'dragon.' This beast didn't look anything like Faron, Eldin or Lanayru. It couldn't possibly be a dragon. It was a monster.

"Aluf, we have to do something!" Liafwin mustered all the authority he had and laced his tone with sternness.

"You are darn right!" Aluf said. Then he handed Liafwin a bag. "We need more popcorn."

Liafwin looked disappointed and sighed. "Alright…" He knew he couldn't get around Aluf.

Liafwin got up from his seat and winced as another deafening roar from the crowd went off as the demon met an untimely end.

* * *

The night was grand, beautiful and lively. The fortress was celebrating with a night of dance, song and merriment. The fountains that once held water held the red liquid of wine. Everything was embellished in rich array and certainly looked like the grandest ball ever designed. For most, this was going to be the night of their lives.

Terrell and Ethana sat on thrones that had been brought out to observe the ball from a platform. They looked splendid as usual and had the finest attire and jewels in the entire castle. Ethana was listening to the chatter with a hand on her stomach which was slightly large. Not large enough for back pain or full out maternity clothes. Standing around them were some of the usual lords and ladies, but with the occasional giggly commoner fan. Terrian and Farrah walked up the steps to the platform, hand in hand.

"Brother!" Terrian called out with a smile. His and Farrah's cheeks were flushed pink from dancing. "Do you plan to sit there all night or are you going to dance?"

Terrell gave his brother a smirk. "Dance with you? I am afraid I am going to have to pass."

Of course everyone laughed. Terrian and Farrah went back to the dance floor while Terrell and Ethana continued to talk pleasantly with their guests.

Terrian and Farrah whirled around in a flurry of silk, satin, lace and gems. The ball was being held in the biggest ballroom in the castle. It was a giant rotunda with gold, blues, reds and purples. In the center was the dance floor, over to the side were hundreds of tables filled with food and wine filled fountains, and half of the walls were made of glass which were actually giant French doors that led to balconies where quests were dancing under the stars.

Everything was going as planned. For the merry makers as well as the two plotters in the corner. Horea and Impa glared darkly at the rose pink haired lady dancing with the prince.

"We need to get her away from him first." Impa said causally, knowing the music and laughter was too loud for any to hear.

"After this song ends?" Horea suggested.

Impa sipped her goblet. "Bingo."

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Terrian and Farrah talked as they danced.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Farrah said as she pun around, referencing the moon that shone brightly that night.

"You are beautiful." Terrian corrected gently.

Farrah blushed and let him throw her into the air and catch her.

"Farrah, I've been meaning to ask you something…" He suddenly became shy and avoided her gaze as they danced.

Farrah creased her brow elegantly in thought. "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering…" He was beginning to grow red. "I love you and I hope you love me too. So, I was wondering if maybe…you would-"

The music stopped and in a flash Horea and Impa were at their sides. "Farrah!" Impa reached out and grabbed Farrah's wrist, already puling her away.

"Wait!" Terrian grabbed her back. "I was just about to ask her something."

"Love, it can wait for a moment, can it?" Farrah said gently, trying not to make a fuss.

"Of course it can." Horea said, giving Terrian a cold glare.

Terrian's displeasure was obvious but reluctantly, he let her go. Horea and Impa wasted no time in dragging her away from the dance floor and toward the main entrance that led to the grand hallway. The ballroom was full but the hallway was nice and private. Sure there were a couple guards at the door but further down there wasn't even a soul.

"So what did you two want?" Farrah said, nearing the exit and still in public eye.

"We have a surprise for you." Horea said as he fingered a hidden blade thoughtfully.

"Oh, how sweet! Now I feel bad, I didn't get you two anything." Farrah said with a frown.

"It is fine." Impa cut in. "Your face when you see it will be our only reward."

Farrah didn't know why but something felt off. She felt a sense of uneasiness and her instincts were suddenly screaming at her to run.

Horea grinned at the exit and the hallway soon before them. _Almost there…_

"STOP!" A voice screamed from the completely other side of the ballroom. The music stopped suddenly and everyone froze. Even Horea and Impa. Chilling silence.

There in the massive doorway in the other entrance stood three…somethings. They were unrecognizable. Blood, black gunk, matted hair and festering wounds. It was impossible to see their skin or hair color and even their race.

Ethana gasped, for she knew that voice. It was Raline.

Raline stepped forward, Zelda and Groose coming in behind her, forming a triangle. Two unconscious guards lay on the ground behind them, and their squelching bare footsteps left black slimy and bloody footprints on the marble floor.

Horea growled. The exit they were about to go through was closed so as to prevent the escape of the three mysterious beings.

"STOP." Raline ordered, extending a finger towards Horea and Impa.

Farrah decided to act upon her feelings and pull away from the two of them who reluctantly let go. She saw the three beings as divine orchestration for her safety. She looked at Horea and Impa now with unhidden suspicion and Terrian came up and grabbed her by the arm, putting her behind him, just in case Horea and Impa were really planning foul play.

"How _dare_ you think such murderous thoughts about Farrah!" Zelda spat out, her voice echoing in the room.

"How do you know my name?"

"How dare _you_ accuse _us _of ill intent!" Impa and Farrah's words overlapped as they were spoken at the same time.

Confused on what to answer first, Groose settled on answering neither. "Did you not tell Farrah of your assault on her brother?"

Farrah's eyes widened and she looked at Horea in horror. "W-what? What did you do to Aluf?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Horea said through grit teeth.

Terrell realized how bad things were going. Soon the entire cat would be let out of the bag. "You speak madness."

"Do we?" Zelda said boldly. She walked all the way over to where Farrah was and yanked her from Terrian's grip. Zelda had a lot of strength. Pushing people off of cliffs was good arm exercise.

Farrah cried out as well did Terrian. He rushed forward but Groose and Raline were already by her side. "You lying traitor!" Raline hissed. "You wretch!"

"What?" Terrian was taken aback by the venom in her voice.

"You have been lying to Farrah this entire time!" Groose shouted.

Raline picked up from there. "You had evil plans to corrupt the entire surface! You sent that whelp of a king," she gestured to Terrell, "and that viper of a Lord," a gesture to Horea, "to attack Aluf and Liafwin who were trying to save Ghirahim from being killed!"

Farrah let out a chocked sob. Terrian looked around helplessly. "Yes, but that was before-"

"Before _what_?" This time it was Farrah who spoke.

"Before I loved you." Terrian said sincerely.

Groose grimaced at the sap. "This place is messed up! There is nothing grand about this place but smoke and lies! We should have never let Ethana come here."

"What? Did you say Ethana? Is Ethana here?" Farrah wiped her blurred and teary eyes and looked around at the hundreds upon hundreds of people in the ballroom.

"She was always here." Ethana said, standing up from her throne. She walked down the steps all the while her hands began glowing. And as if tearing off a wig, she pulled off her emerald hair, revealing a deep burgundy. The disguise came off in full and her emerald eyes gave way to a hard onyx black. By the time she was fully herself again she was right in front of Farrah.

Whispers and gasps echoed throughout the room. All were shocked beyond definition.

"Ethana…" Farrah whispered with mouth agape. He eyes had never been wider. "Sabana was a lie?"

"Sabana was a mask." With a sad look, she turned back to the crowd and her husband, who was gaping as well. "I know these three people. I am one of them."

Wild cries of exclamation arose and it took a while to calm the crowd. Terrell, Terrian and Horea were looking at each other almost with madness. What was going on?

"Impa is one as well." Groose thought he would add.

Eyes turned to Impa. Ethana pulled back her disguise, revealing not a demon, but a sheikah.

Again the cries of exclamation. Impa was shocked and glared at Ethana for taking away her image. "You little-"

"Impa, snap out of it! This isn't you! It's what they made you!" Zelda pleaded. Ethana used her magic again and wiped the three intruders clean, also shedding their disguises. "It is me! Zelda! Don't you remember?" The people began to whisper amongst themselves. The goddess was before them.

Impa stared at the blonde girl coldly. "No."

Zelda looked sad but before she could respond, someone else spoke.

"You lied to me." Terrell said in wonder. He wasn't mad that Ethana lied, he was just amazed that she pulled it off.

Ethana looked back at her puzzle of a husband. She had her conflicting emotions of love and hate. He kept himself in a distant bubble so she knew not what he felt. She turned sad. "I did. I had to do what I had to do. I won't let you corrupt the surface!"

Terrell actually looked to be in _pain_. "I have to. It is what my Master wanted."

"Demise is dead." Raline said flatly.

"That is where you are wrong." Horea smirked. "Already the reincarnation is thriving and growing. Soon he shall be upon us all. Our race will rule for eons! You have no hope left. Ghirahim is in his clutches. I can feel it. You're done for."

"NO!" Raline screamed. She made a sword appear in her hands and held it up against his throat. "I am Ghirahim's sister! Therefore, by our law, the throne is _mine!_"

Noise erupted _again_ at this news. Some people agreeing while others defied.

At this Terrell stood up. "What would a sheikah raised demon know of our law?"

"Is it not true?" Raline demanded, meeting his gaze fiercely.

Terrell was silent. Ethana spoke in bewilderment and rage. "You imprisoned them when I told you not to!" She glared at Horea.

"I was trying to prevent _this!_" Horea said heatedly.

"I am glad you failed!" Farrah spoke up, recovering from her speechlessness. "I would have never known what I do now!"

Then it was Terrian's turn. He turned on Horea fiercely. "You were going to kill her!"

"I had too!" Horea said in his defense. "She has turned you soft! Even now you go against our mission!"

"I hate that mission!" Terrian said with finality. "And I refuse to go along with it!"

Silence.

Horea looked upon him with malice. "Then you are a fool."

"So be it." Terrian ground out,

"Terrell! Arrest them!" Impa pointed to the intruders as well as Ethana and Terrian.

"Should I arrest my own wife and brother?" Terrell asked, standing from his throne and walking to where they all were.

"Yes!" Horea hissed. "And that harlot is not your wife! She signed the papers as Sabana!"

"And Ethana!" Ethana retorted. "I am his wife and that is a fact."

"You are a spy." Impa objected.

"Impa!" Terrell shouted in warning. He was so confused.

"Arrest them!" Impa repeated.

"No!"

"He can't arrest anyone!" Zelda said hotly. "Raline can!"

The crowd did more than just whisper or shout amongst themselves. They began taking sides.

"We are leaving." Raline announced. "Ghirahim, Aluf, Liafwin and Link are coming. You have three days. Three days. That is all you have. And then we are coming for you." And with that, Raline turned on her heel and walked out of the ballroom. The crowd parted before her and Zelda and Groose followed.

Terrian and Farrah looked at each other and nodded. They walked after the three and soon two thirds of the kingdom was following Raline out of the gates of the fortress and into the grassy plains.

Terrell and Ethana stared after them. The night had gone horribly off plan. But one thing was certain.

The end was coming.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so the truth floweth forth! XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I shalt see you guys next week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. NOTICE

***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Hey guys, sorry for the false alarm. This isn't an update. I really thought I would be able to update today but I was way off. I am not in good writing condition and am in a lot of pain from the wisdom tooth surgery. Sorry for not updating today. And to the awesome people I PM, sorry I haven't responded this week. It has been crazy. I will talk to you guys in a day or two, depending on circumstances. I hope you guys have a great week! :)**

**To the painkillers, AWAY! *whoosh***

**(Thank you for understanding.)**


	18. Closing in

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I feel MUCH better now! Everything healed up fine and now I am ready to get back to work. All of those little breaks are kind of embarrassing. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad. And now without further adieu, we are off!**

**Also, shout out to my friend Hollow Earth and her writings. If you could check her out, that would be great!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

The formidable castle loomed over their heads. It almost seemed to be alive with a burning hellfire hatred aura. All but Liafwin looked upon the building with contempt. Liafwin's eyes scanned the monumental stone with a dismal expression. It pained him to know that somewhere inside those walls was his friend.

"So, how are we going to do this?" He heard Link whisper to Aluf and Odon. Beside him Fi was looking at the castle with blank eyes as usual.

Aluf cast a quick glance at Link. "There should be a way for common folk to get in. The castle needs supplies, right? Food, furniture, weapons from the smithies. If we can find it, we should be able to sneak in."

"Aw, no epic infiltration ambush?" Link grinned. "I was hoping for something more exciting."

Odon shook his head. "All in due time. That will come later. Now let's scout the perimeter. But don't look suspicious, alright?"

"I suppose we should stop crouching behind these barrels then…" Aluf said seriously.

"Good plan." Fi stated with a hint of mockery.

Liafwin stood with the rest of them and said a silent prayer. _Hold on Ghirahim…_

* * *

Link couldn't help his boyish smile as he saw their ticket in. _Food is always the answer. It's what saved me in the flight academy. _He peered at the many food wagons and barrels rolling into the archway which opened up to one of the many courtyards.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Fi?"

"I don't believe in such thoughts, Master." She chimed back.

Link scowled and caught Aluf's eye from a while off. A smile. Already the cogs in their minds were turning to the same plan. The look traveled from Link, to Aluf, to Odon and finally to Liafwin. They were all alerted to the plan without a single word. With a nod, Link signaled. _Go time_.

* * *

Odon whipped the reins and clicked his tongue like all the other wagon drivers did. His face was a perfect mask of stone. None would suspect that he had two young demons hiding in the crates in his cart and one teenage human with his robotic sidekick in a barrel.

"Halt!"

A man inspected the wagon, but didn't find a trace of anything unnatural. They were led through into a circular courtyard with doors along the sides. Fast as lightning they ran into the nearest door, praying it led somewhere safe for hiding.

"Alright, Ghirahim must be in the dungeon. We just have to find that, and he is as good as ours." Aluf whispered excitedly.

"That's usually on the lowest floor. Basement or underground or something like that." Odon said.

"You could scope out the halls." Fi added.

"Okay, then. Here's the plan. Dad, you check out the west wing, I'll check the north, Link and Fi, you check the south and Liafwin can check the East. We'll just keep doing that on all the levels." Aluf nodded.

"How will we make it without being caught?" Link quirked an eyebrow.

Aluf scratched his chin in thought. Odon spoke up. "We could get some guard outfits. Walk around like we have orders or something. No one would question us."

"You will need to take out the prison guards and get the keys." Fi pointed out.

"Hey guys." Liafwin called out from a few yards away.

"Liafwin, we are planning, okay? You should get over here and listen too, so that you won't be lost. We are trying to find the dungeon." Aluf said seriously.

"But I already found it."

"That's nice- wait, what?" Aluf looked over at the innocently smiling demon.

Link pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Honestly, I don't see why we make these complicated plans when Liafwin just does it all in a snap."

"Amazing." Odon said. "How did you find it?"

Liafwin pointed. "I just asked that friendly guy back in the courtyard." His finger showed the way to said 'friendly guy' through the crack in the door.

Link flipped an imaginary table. "You know what? Liafwin, why don't you lead us?"

Aluf seemed about to protest but he caught himself and sighed. "Yeah, you'd probably do it simpler than any of us. So where did he say the dungeon was?"

"On the bottom level of the south wing. At the very end." Liafwin smiled cheekily.

"I knew it." Fi chimed.

Link elbowed Aluf and smirked. "I would have found it. South wing."

"Alright, Liafwin. Lead the way!" Odon clapped him on the back.

* * *

Aluf was beyond amazed. They were walking down the halls without a care in the world! People didn't even think twice about them. Liafwin was even talking to people and wishing them a good day as if this was the market. It was so easy and it really made Aluf want to laugh and cry at the same time. Craugh.

"You see, Aluf? All you have to do is," Liafwin did jazz fingers, "believe." He whispered the last part.

Aluf pretended to vomit.

"Ah, look! There it is!" Link pointed. In front of them was a tall wide archway at the end of the hallway. It had bars over the opening that had to be cranked up. Liafwin didn't think that any amount of kindness and sweet words would get him in there.

"How will we get in?" Liafwin whispered, eyeing the mean looking guards.

"What? I thought you always had a way." Link japed.

"Are you kidding?" Liafwin said in disbelief. "Those guys look like the kind that would steal my lunch money in elementary school."

Fi almost looked sympathetic. "We all have had those moments."

"Guys, focus." Aluf said flatly. "I think we should just…accidentally hit them upside the head with bricks."

"Works for me." Link shrugged. Liafwin seemed horrified at the thought but before he could protest, his three comrades lunged at the guards, forcing them into the world of unconsciousness in seconds.

"What is going on out there?" A voice shouted from somewhere beyond the bars.

"Nothing! Just wrestling. We need you to open the gate." Odon said to the unseen voice.

There were whispers in response but finally the bars lifted and creaked up and disappeared inside the stone arch. "Thank you." Liafwin said aloud as they passed on through.

They walked through the many cells and hallways, except Fi, who returned into the sword to avoid wandering eyes. These dungeons were different than the ones on the surface. The Fortress dungeons where vast, but with many small hallways and twists and turns so as to give the feeling of being lost to prisoners. This dungeon was very open and airy. It was basically one massive hallway with hundreds of cells on the sides. Not a lot of room for sneaking and being secret.

Link felt magic rush over his body. He looked down at himself. He was wearing the same uniform as the guards. He looked at Aluf who gave him a quick smile. They were all in disguise.

A dim light flitted through the windows. Night was falling. Soldiers were getting off shifts and some were coming to relive them. Perfect timing, really.

Liafwin saluted everyone who passed by, overly nervous. He had never been a good sneaker. He would always get caught and in trouble.

"Would you cut that out?" Link hissed. "They'll know something is up."

"Sorry." Liafwin whispered back. Then he got a sudden feeling. "He's in that one." He pointed to the stone door at the end of the hallway.

They nodded and walked faster, hoping to be the guards that would relieve the ones posted outside the cell.

"Where you going so fast?" One soldier asked. He was one who was guarding Ghirahim's cell, along with four others.

"We are here to relieve you." Odon said.

"Is that so?" They walked around them and surveyed what they saw. "Alright." They said and handed them the keys. Anything, really, to get off duty.

Link watched them walk away. Something was off here. This _was_ too easy. A knot formed in his stomach and he began to feel like he was being watched.

Aluf, not feeling the least bit nervous opened up the cell immediately and ran inside. He gasped.

Ghirahim was suspended off the ground by chains on his wrists. He was a bloody and beaten mess. He groaned as light filled his little room.

"Ghirahim!" Liafwin said for Aluf and rushed in. He took the key and unchained Ghirahim, letting the body fall into his arms. Liafwin cradled it tenderly. "Oh, Ghirahim…"

Aluf knelt beside his friends. Odon gave them privacy at the door, and as much as Link wanted to see Ghirahim and rush over like Aluf and Liafwin did, he couldn't help but stand guard with Odon.

Ghirahim opened his bloodshot eyes. "A-Aluf? Liafwin?"

"Yes." Liafwin brushed some stray hairs away from his face. "We are here."

Ghirahim seemed to realize what was happening and who he was talking to. "No!" He said with surprising strength. "Get out! Leave this place! Now!"

"What?" Aluf asked in disbelief. "Are you crazy? We are getting you out of here!"

"Fools!" Ghirahim scoffed.

Link, upon hearing arguing, looked back at the trio anxiously. "It was a trap! IT'S A TRAP!" Ghirahim was hysterical and began thrashing and fighting off his friends.

Link's worst fears confirmed pierced through his body like a sword. "Master!" Fi beeped urgently. He drew out the master sword and-

Link hit the floor as stars exploded over his vision and his world went black. Odon went down too, although less easily. Liafwin and Aluf looked up at the sudden noise but before they could figure out what was going on, they were in chains, and being punched and spit on in the face.

Before they could even grasp what was happening they joined their two comrades in slumber, Ghirahim's frantic screams fading away.

* * *

**Author's Note: SUSPENSE! Although we can all guess what happened. I shalt see you all next week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. In Enemy Hands

**Author's Note: Happy Saturday! So, we are getting back into the swing of things. Ugh, I'm trying to ignore the fact that school is coming. . No more…No more!**

**I'm done with the stupid rant, now. DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own it, you sly ones. XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

The wind whipped the white strands of hair wildly as the owner of the locks stared down the hill side. Raline hadn't spoken a single word since their departure yesterday evening. She spent the day alone, thinking. Plotting. Hoping.

Hoping that Ghirahim would make it in time. A long foreseen and awaited battle in the Citadel was approaching, and she needed him there. Plus the incarnation had to be destroyed. Soon. Already the sky was beginning to stir again into colors of wrath.

The red sun was peeking out over the mountains surrounding the Citadel. Raline and everyone who had come with them had set up a temporary encampment on the rolling dead hills at the foot of the stone mountains, which seemed to enclose them closer to the massive city. Like a ring in a boxing match. Unable to run away.

She didn't know why she was worrying. If she would just look behind her, she would see thousands of people who had sworn her as their true leader sitting around hundreds of campfires. Not only that, but she had her friends with her. The odds were in her favor. So why the worry?

Maybe it was because she would have to face everyone in a couple of days. If they won the battle…she would most likely be a ruler. Either that or the people would take Ghirahim back. If they lost the battle…Well, then she would be dead or taken prisoner to be tortured.

Terrian would have to face his brother, Terrell. Terrell would have to face himself. And that may end up to him facing Horea. The list just went on. Farrah and Ethana. Technically on two opposing sides. What would happen when they faced each other? What about Impa? Their possessed teammate. What would become of her? There were so many questions…

"Raline." A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. One that she had just begun starting to memorize. Farrah.

Raline didn't answer. She cast a quick glance and then returned her eyes to the city. Farrah sighed and walked up next to her. "Everything will be okay."

"How do you know that?" Raline whispered for the first time. She looked at Farrah with something alarmingly close to bitterness and anger.

Farrah shook her head. "It will be. I just know. Life has a habit of working out like that. It can't be all bad." Then she added more forcefully. "You must believe."

"I am past believing, Farrah. I am past hoping. Past fear. Past sadness. Past anger." Raline kicked at a stray stone.

Farrah smiled bitter sweetly. "Then pray." And with that, she walked off, probably to help the mothers and their young children at various other camp fires.

Raline raised her eyebrows. Pray. Yes. She could do that. And she would try. For Ghirahim.

* * *

Link woke up to a dull and throbbing pain. He groaned as he opened his eyes and try to evaluate his situation. There were cold metal things on his wrists…Chains. There was no ground beneath his feet…Suspended. A warm liquid dripping from various parts of his body…Blood.

He looked down at his body. Some spots had dried blood, which means that those wounds had been there for a while. Others were raw and dripping. Yet, he couldn't remember any pain, or beating, or whipping that would have cause the life blood seeping through his torn pants. He must have been tortured in his state of unconsciousness. But why?

He looked around. He was in a round stone room, hanging in the center. Alone. "Fi?" He croaked out weakly. For once, he wasn't happy that she was gone. No reply.

Suddenly a sound hit his ears. Stone scrapping stone. The door was opening. Light from beyond flooded inside the lantern lit cell.

"Ah, you are awake!" False cheerfulness.

Link blinked groggily, trying to get his eyes to focus. It was a guard.

"W-wha…at…hap…happened…" Link gathered all of his strength and asked the man. The dull throbbing pain was getting sharper by the second.

"You failed. That's what happened." The demon unhooked one of the chains on Link's wrist, making him slam into the wall with a yelp of pain.

"Come on. Someone wants to see you."

Link felt himself being unchained and hauled to his feet. His mind was in a whirl. He needed to get out. He needed to save his friends. This had to be the time! But…he was so weak! He could hardly talk and certainly didn't struggle as he was dragged out of his cell. No one was going to save them. They were all alone. In a hellish place. They were their only ticket out. If they didn't, the world would fall to ruin.

Blurry images of doors and other cells moved passed Link's eyes. He tried to ignore that blood was dripping into his eyes. How classy.

Link let himself fall asleep and let the pain fade into blackness. Then he was abruptly awoken as his face met hard floor. The guards who, quite literally, dropped him off, laughed and bowed as they made their way out. Link heard a groan next to him. He opened one eyelid to see Aluf on the floor next to him. And next to Aluf was his father. A couple seconds later the door opened again and dropped to Link's left was Liafwin, who hit the floor with a chocked sob.

"I am so glad you all could make it. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience for you." A deep voice said from somewhere ahead of them, elevated.

"No kidding…" Aluf muttered weakly. Seconds later he bean grunting and gasping in pain. Someone must have kicked him, Link concluded. Link gathered all of his will power and looked up at the voice talking. It was a dark skinned man with fiery red hair. He was sitting on a throne. With a start, Link realized just who was before him. It was the Incarnation.

"Y-you're…" Link tried to say. The man turned his fiery gaze to him with false sympathy.

"Yes, I am, young one. I am, what you call, the Incarnation. Ganondorf." He leaned forward with an air of malice and pierced Link's eyes with his own. "You must be Link. A 'hero.'" He mocked.

"Leave him alone!" A familiar voice said with surprising strength. Liafwin.

Liafwin had pushed himself up just so that he could look at Ganondorf with all the hatred he could muster. "And while you are chatting so, why don't you tell us where Ghirahim is?" Link was in shock that Liafwin was doing what he and all the rest couldn't. They were all weak beyond belief and Aluf had gone silent, so as to not invoke the wrath of the strange man again. Link had tried not to sound disrespectful, maybe they would be able to negotiate. Odon was just silent, probably unconscious. But here Liafwin was, using what little strength he had left to stare back into the eyes of the devil himself and stand up to the beast disguised as a man.

Ganondorf stood up from his throne and strolled over to Liafwin. Though his movements were mockingly casual, his eyes were now alight with a hatred and a dark fire. "Do you not know who I am?" He whispered. Then he spoke louder as he came to a stop before Liafwin. "Do you not know at whose feet you are laying at?" Liafwin showed no fear and continued to glare up at the man. Ganondorf leaned down to Liafwin's level and screamed out, "Do you?!" And he sent his metal boot straight into Liafwin's face.

Link winced. He heard bone crunch and teeth clink to the ground. Liafwin didn't even cry out. He spit out blood and teeth and glowered up at the beast. "You see yourself as a king, but I see nothing but a slave to evil! You are no king! You are a tyrant and a plague to the world!" Another boot kick hit Liafwin in the face again in full, bone-crushing force. But Liafwin just went on in reckless abandon.

"A curse!" Kick. "A savage!" Kick. "A liar!" Kick. "A SNAKE!"

The next kick sent Liafwin flying backwards and then sliding and streaking the ground with blood. Link and Aluf watched with wide horrified eyes, but another response didn't come. Link thought Liafwin would be really lucky if his jaw wasn't broken. "Liafwin!" Link and Aluf cried out in union.

Aluf tried to crawl over but a guard came and kicked him in the ribs. Link stared at the still body. Either Liafwin was unconscious or dead. And it was unnerving not knowing.

Link looked up at the smirking man. Link might as well have been chained. He wanted so much to stick this guy with his sword for doing that to Liafwin. But he knew that if he spoke out, as brave as it was, like Liafwin did, he would be in the same place as Liafwin. And that would get them nowhere.

He could tell Aluf was thinking the same thing. They were trapped. And probably dead.

"Why did you bring us here?" Aluf said, finding his voice. He looked up at the man with barely concealed anger.

"I wanted to get rid of all who apposed me. And now that I have you here, there shall be no rescue for you or your world. Don't you see? I've won." He manifested a sword into his hand. "And now to do what should have been done a long time ago!" He held it up high, over Link's body, ready to plunge.

Time seemed to slow in that moment. Link looked away from Ganondorf and looked at a limp Liafwin and then to a scared Aluf. Link was too weak to move. Too weak to give it one last dodge. He met Aluf's gaze. A bitter sweet gaze. A gaze filled with sadness that they failed, and hope that the other's death would be swift. _Goodbye…and I'm sorry._

A gasp. Link looked up when a drop of blood hit his nose. Ganondorf was looking down at Link with what seemed like…shock. Wide unblinking eyes. Link was temporarily confused until he saw a blade sticking out of his gut. Ganondorf fell to the ground, revealing their savior.

Ghirahim and the Master Sword. Fi.

Link and Aluf braced themselves for the guards to rush up and kill them all, but the guards lay on the ground. Dead.

At last they believed what they were seeing and allowed themselves to feel the first breath of relief. "Ghirahim." Another voice said. It was Odon, who just seemed to have woken up.

Link and Aluf still hadn't found their voices yet. They just gaped up at Ghirahim and the shining blade in his hand. Fi flew out of the Sword. She almost seemed to be smiling down at him. "Master."

"H-how?" Link started but couldn't finish. Ghirahim was completely healed and strong once again. He was fine. And grinning.

"Don't thank me, Skychild. It was Fi that snuck me out and healed me. We went to find you all and here you were, about to be killed! What would you do without us?" Ghirahim smiled as he waved his hand over the three people before him. Instantly Link felt stronger and his wounds were gone. His outfit was back and not torn or even bloody. Aluf and Odon were in the same condition.

Then Ghirahim walked over to Liafwin with a sad smile. "Oh, Liafwin. I've never seen a greater hero." And then he began to heal his seemingly lifeless friend.

Normally Link would have protested at that, but he let it go. Liafwin certainly was a hero, and the bravest one he'd ever seen at that.

They all walked over to Liafwin. Bone fit back into place, teeth settled back in their sockets, skin closed and fresh blood began to beat through his face. And then, two bright lavender eyes opened up.

"Wha?" Liafwin sat up. Looking clean and fresh like a Sunday morning. "Ghirahim?"

They all cheered and hauled him to his feet. There was a series of hugs and some explanations but they were all alight with bright smiles. It seemed that the nightmare was over and the incarnation, defeated.

"Fi." Link looked over at her shyly. "I wanted to thank you for…saving my life."

"Anytime, Master." She chimed back.

"No, I mean it. And I am sorry I have been on such a short fuse with you since the very beginning. I owe you my life." Link smiled a little smile.

"How sweet…" A tense voice growled.

Silence. They all looked to the man on the floor. Ganondorf.

How could they have forgotten him? How could they not have remembered to take his body, cut it into little pieces, burn it and then sprinkle the ashes in some jerks coffee? Probably Terrell's coffee…

Ganondorf stumbled to his feet. His abdomen, where he had been stabbed, began to glow red. And in seconds, he was healed. He smiled wickedly at their shocked expressions.

"Of course it isn't over, you fools! In fact, it is just beginning." He began to laugh madly and a great howling wind shattered through the windows. They all ducked, except for Ganondorf, and hit the ground as the wind picked up speed. Eventually the roof ripped off, giving them a clear view of the source of the chaos.

The normally fiery skies was being sucked into a big white hole on the ceiling of the massive cave that was Morantris. Fire and debris flew into the blinding white light.

Ganondorf was still laughing madly as the hero's began to feel themselves lift off the floor. Link tried to grab onto anything. A statue, a pillar, the throne. It all ripped away from his grasp. The next thing they knew, they were being sucked up into the bright light, along with other people.

What was happening?

* * *

**Author's Note: INTENSE! XD Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it! I shalt see you all next week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	20. Broken Ground

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Happy Vanilla Custard Day! Celebrate by eating vanilla custard! Do. It. XD **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Terrell stared at the figure in front of him. It was a burgundy haired woman, standing on the balcony, looking out, with her back to him. Once, his wife. Now, a stranger. Or maybe…not so different.

He walked up next to her and joined Ethana in looking at the vast campsites miles away, outside the city. "I don't think they will kill us." He broke the intense silence, softly. "Farrah wouldn't do that to you. Terrian wouldn't do that to me. Raline will restrain herself for their sake."

Ethana's face twisted into a look of anger. "I don't care about that now. I am worried that she'll never forgive me. For keeping myself a secret." She rubbed her protruding stomach, thinking of how much came because of secrets.

"Why did you? You knew that you were allowed to come back. Not like those other-" He thought it wise to cut himself off there.

Ethana rolled her eyes at the quick save. Then she went on in a trembling voice. "I suppose it is alright to talk about it now, since you know almost everything." She sighed. "I couldn't draw attention to myself. Farrah would have asked were I've been. What I've been doing. Where Ghirahim, Aluf and Liafwin were. That would risk…everything."

Terrell's eyes grew hard with suspicion. "And what are the answers to those questions, wife?"

She turned to him and leaned forward with a stubborn air, their faces close. "I'll tell you when you tell me what is wrong with Impa. How you are getting all this power. And what exactly you plan to do with the newly conquered land, husband."

He smirked, knowing it would infuriate her. She huffed and walked off the balcony and into the bedroom. She had to get somewhere safe. The citadel outside was waking up in the morning light, and so was the enemy campsite. Today was the promised day they would march. Fight. Battle. Die or live.

They would come for her. Come for her baby. She had to hide and her husband had to fight. If she wasn't with-child, she would most definitely be fighting too. But on whose side, she didn't know. However, she had a deep feeling that, despite how twisted he was, her place was with Terrell. In a strange way, he needed her. And she needed him.

Even if he was the most evil and cruel person she knew.

* * *

Farrah tugged and pulled at the fabric with irritation. Spandex. It was so…clingy. And that was an understatement. Plus the bits of armor here and there were so heavy on her body. She felt the leather sheath of her dagger with circumspect. She was not going to be doing that much fighting, unless necessary. No, she would be going to search for that relic Raline talked about. That…orb.

It was a mysterious thing. It was rarely talked about or mentioned because of its secrecy, yet it was truly important. It was Terrell's pipeline to the Incarnation. It was in the palace, yet Farrah didn't even know where it was. She doubted Ethana knew where it was.

Ethana…Sabana…One person. Two identities. It was so confusing. How could Farrah not have recognized her closest friend? She was right there that whole time. Right under her nose.

Farrah winced. Ethana had brought so much onto her shoulders. So much bad. For her sake.

"Farrah." A gentle voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned. Terrian.

"It's time." He walked further into her tent and took her hand in his. "Are you ready?"

"No." She admitted with a sigh. "But what choice do I have? Are _you_ ready?"

The corners of his lips quirked into a slight smile. "No." His small smile vanished. "I can't believe I'm going to be on the opposite side of my brother. These past few weeks have been…extreme. I thought I wanted what they wanted. To rule under the power of Demise, or his Incarnation. But I see everything different now. I only wish that I wasn't so haunted by my past. My past isn't even far from me. I just left that path and it lingers and stalks me like a shadow." His eyes held a serene sadness in them. "I'm so lost."

Farrah was moved to pity. She drew him into a hug and began whispering reassurances and it took a moment for her to realize that she wasn't telling just him that everything would be okay. She was telling herself as well.

A loud horn sounded in the morning air. It was time.

* * *

A hushed silence fell over the Citadel. Two forces on opposite sides of the stone walls. Terrell and Horea were looking down upon Terrian from the parapet with bitter regret for yet to be made actions. He looked right back into theirs with a desire for any other way.

And then the first shots were fired. Magic flying, with blinding lights and colors. Demons scaling the walls and others falling over the edge. Shouts tainted with anger and sadness. Brother fighting brother, friend fighting friend. This is chaos in its purest form.

One force to reclaim a city, the other to defend it. Each side believing whole heartedly that their cause was more righteous than the other. And when you are all for a cause, and will do anything for what you deem is the right path, you can do very drastic things.

The gates were forced open and those that were not already on top of the wall flooded in. Terrell and Horea scanned the chaotic crowds frantically for Terrian. At long last they caught a silver head, running after a rose pink one. Not far behind was white one. They were running towards the palace.

"The orb! He knows where it is!" Terrell exclaimed.

"Traitor." Horea hissed as he stabbed another demon. "Come on!" They jumped off the wall and started running toward the castle as soon as their feet hit the ground.

* * *

The Palace seemed strangely empty to Farrah. Either they were all at the gate fighting, or they were in here hiding. It seemed like an eerie, echoing place.

"Where is the orb?" Raline asked hastily, looking around a corner to see if anyone was there.

"It was moved into a secret compartment in Terrell's room, last I remember. It may have been moved again since we left, but it won't hurt to check." Terrell sheathed his sword.

"Alright, let's go." Farrah breathed, still trying to regain her breath from the mad dash to the palace.

"Not quite." Said a fourth voice. They turned and saw Terrell and Horea.

Horea was looking at Farrah with a strange glint in his eyes. Blood lust. He really wanted her dead for turning Terrian's mind from them. Terrell had a face of stone. He calmly kept any emotion from displaying on his face. They walked forward, increasing the tension.

"Horea, please-" Terrian began, not liking the way he was looking at Farrah.

"Shut up!" Horea barked. "I knew she was a bad idea from the very beginning. And look at where we are now."

Farrah shrunk back behind Raline. Raline stepped forward, her eyes daring Horea to do something drastic. "You can try to blame her for all your faults, but in the end, you are still fighting a losing battle."

Horea's gaze went to Raline, malice filling up his black eyes. "You…You're Ghirahim's sister." His mouth broke into an evil grin, remembering how she was the one who challenged them and took away two thirds of their city with her. Plus the hatred he had for her brother didn't help.

Like a cobra, he struck Raline, too fast for her to dodge. Once she realized what happened she struck back. She pulled out her rapier and he conjured up one and the two began to fight. It all happened in seconds.

"Farrah, get the orb!" Raline said as she blocked a blow from Horea. Farrah turned and began running to the royal chambers.

"Terrell!" Horea snapped said demon back into awareness. Terrell ran and outstretched his hand, almost far enough to grab that rose pink hair…

Suddenly Terrian was on top of him and the two were wrestling on the floor. Farrah gasped and began running back to help but Terrian and Raline shouted her onward. Trembling, Farrah climbed up the grand staircase.

* * *

Ethana looked out the window with unfeeling eyes. The battle moved away from the gate and was now heading toward the Palace. Soon these empty halls would be filled with more chaotic violence and bloodshed. It was only a matter of time till they got there.

Footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts. One pair. Perhaps it was a maid running for cover or a soldier there to protect her. Or maybe it was an assassin. Feeling frantic, Ethana pulled on a painting that opened like a door, revealing a secret closet. She stepped inside it and held her breath, waiting.

Her door opened. Furniture was being knocked over, drawers opened and curtains pulled out. Whoever it was, they were searching for something.

Something slammed and the person yelped in pain. Ethana was confused. It sounded just like Farrah. She creaked open the painting door and looked through the crack at the intruder.

"Farrah!" Ethana exclaimed. She ran out and hugged her fiercely while Farrah tried to ignore the pain in her fingertips.

"What are you doing here?" Ethana pulled back and searched her eyes.

"Where is the orb, Ethana? Where is it?" Farrah's voice was high with panic.

"The orb? I don't think it is here. But I don't know for sure." Ethana admitted.

Farrah gripped Ethana's shoulders, giving her a shake. "Help me, Ethana! You have to help me! Help me destroy it! Please!"

Ethana pulled away and averted her eyes. "I know…It is what I came here for. This is what I initially was supposed to do. To stop the Incarnation from taking over the Surface. But…" She thought of Terrell and how she was supposed to be on his side. Or was she supposed to be on her team's side? Team or husband? She didn't want any part of this anymore.

Sensing her thoughts, Farrah gave Ethana one more shake. "If you want to help Terrell, you'll help me. This is for the greater good in the end. Think for a moment, Ethana! Clear your mind and _think!_ The fate of the Surface rests in this!"

Ethana looked up, resolve in her eyes. "I know." She sighed. "Let's do this."

Suddenly the floor started vibrating. Not just the floor, but the earth. Ethana and Farrah rushed over to the window. The shaking seemed most violent right outside the city.

_The cracks in the ground… _Ethana thought. Was this an earthquake doomed to swallow the city on this fateful day? Destiny to die and rid the earth of such a bloody city?

"What the?" Farrah squinted her eyes and looked. The ground split violently, right where the cracks were and light flooded through them. The ground moved and shook and an abyss formed, right outside the city. But that wasn't the amazing part. No, it was what came out of the abyss that was amazing.

"ALUF!" Farrah screamed with the most joy she had ever had in her life. There they were, Aluf, Ghirahim, Liafwin, some teen in green and…daddy? Farrah swooned and swayed. "Ethana, this is a dream."

Ethana peered forward too. "No…It's really them! They're here! That must mean the Incarnation is dead!"

"The what?" Farrah said, fanning herself to keep from fainting.

"Never mind." Ethana smiled. "It's all over! Wait…what is that?" She pointed to a red headed figure with dark skin. She looked back at her long missed friends. They were getting up frantically, running away from the abyss. Then out of nowhere poured out thousands of demons. All out of that abyss! There were so many that Ethana had no doubt that if they continued to come, their number would be well into the millions.

And then the group was lost in a sea of people. The sea climbed over the walls and into the city. Ethana cried out in horror when she put the pieces together. That red headed, dark skinned man was the Incarnation and this must have been his army to take over the Surface. And they were starting with the Citadel.

Ethana yanked herself away from the window. "We need to find that orb!"

"Wait, are those bad guys? Where did Aluf and father go?" Farrah asked helplessly.

Ethana waved her hands in desperate motions. "That man floating above the abyss is the Incarnation of Demise. I know up until now we thought that the orb was just a communication device, but now I think there is more to it. Plus it is our only hope. I think the orb is the embodiment of Demise's power. We have to find it now." She looked at the people still flooding from the abyss and the demons now filling up the Citadel, rushing towards the Palace. "With that speed they'll be here in minutes!"

"Then let's go find it!" Farrah started running. She turned when she realized that Ethana was going slower than satisfactory. "Hurry!"

"I'm pregnant!" Ethana growled in frustration.

Farrah sighed in exasperation and grabbed Ethana's hand. They were going to have to run, no matter how exhausting it may be for Ethana.

They could rest later when the fate of the surface wasn't in the balance.

* * *

**Author's note: Let me tell you, I hate making this a cliff hanger more than you know. I was planning on making this that extra long finale chapter, but I got sucked dry today. I try with every fiber of my being to keep my Saturdays free for writing, but my family keeps putting stuff on today and I couldn't get away this time. I wrote as much as I could before I had to leave but I'm afraid this is it for this week. I'm really sorry. :( I couldn't leave you with **_**nothing**_**. **

**I'll see you next week! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. United

**Author's Note: ASDFGHJKUYTRESHCVBNMKJNBVCDRTYUIOPLKJHGFVBNJHGVCDF GHNMKJHBVCDFGBNMKJHGBVCDFGBNMKJHGFDSWQWSDXCVCXZASD FGHNMPLOIUYHGFFRTHJKIUHGVCDFGHNMKJHGTREWERTYUIOPKL MNBVCDFGHNMKJHGVCDFG**

**I thought that would get your attention! XD Okay so I have some IMPORTANT NEWS. You remember how I said that this was my last story for this series? Well, that hasn't changed. (Hold in your tears! It will be fine!) And you remember how I said I was kind of moving on from Zelda? Well THAT is wrong. I am actually COLLABORATING a story (writing with another author) that is in the Zelda category. Some of you may know her as GlissGirl99, and she is really awesome. We got a pretty good idea about the plot, but I won't tell you anything about that. But what I AM saying is that it is going to be a totally awesome story, one that I am sure you will love just as much as this one! As of right now, there is no title, and the first chapter may come out in a week or two. (I'm guessing.) So if you like my stuff or her stuff or both, you'll definitely want to keep a look out for it and read it! No, none of my OC's will be in it, but we got some new ones coming your way that I'm sure you'll love! So keep an eye out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**All mistakes in spelling and grammar are mine, and I apologize if there are any. :)**

* * *

Zelda and Groose stared from the hills at the abyss right outside the city. It was amazing how many demons were coming out of the cracks in the ground. It was also horrifying.

Above the abyss was a figure. Ganondorf.

"Who is that?" Zelda asked pointing up at him. Behind her she could hear mothers and children shuffling nervously.

"I have no idea." Groose squinted up at him. Suddenly the man turned to them and smiled. The children gasped as the man floated towards them. Zelda and Groose scrambled back.

"Hello, Zelda." The red haired man grinned.

"How do you know my na- ah!" Zelda kicked and lashed out as he levitated her in the air, bringing her up to his level.

"Zelda!" Groose shouted, looking around for anything to hit the man with from the ground. Nothing.

The two floated in the direction of the Citadel, leaving Groose and everyone else on the hills. Groose was about to chase after them when he stopped himself. He needed to stay with these people. He couldn't just leave them alone.

His eyes drifted over the crowds. He spotted a green hat. Link. It was up to Link to save Zelda.

Again.

* * *

Everything moved in a fast blur about Ghirahim. First he was flying into a bright light, even though it felt like he was free falling. Then the next thing he knew, he was landing with a thud on the dead grasses, staring up at a red sky. Scrambling to his feet only to be swept off them seconds later. And then being swallowed in a jostling, moving, angry crowd. What was going on?

He looked about frantically, trying to see where his friends were. He felt someone make a mad scramble for his hand. Looking to his right, he saw Link, clawing for his white gloved hand. Ghirahim grabbed Link's in a death tight grip, so as not to be pulled apart. Aluf and Liafwin were nowhere to be seen. Aluf and Odon was probably being trampled to death and, knowing Liafwin, he probably made it out and was watching from some platform. That demon had luck like that.

The tide of demons carried them through the stone gates and swept them through the streets. The castle overhead got bigger and bigger. The current stopped. The demons settled for fighting the guards and the already battling demons of the Citadel. Ghirahim couldn't even tell whose side the demons were on because they all blended so well. The demons from the Citadel and the demons from Morantris became one big fighting mess.

"Master!" Fi chimed. She came out of the sword and began navigating and leading the two between the fighting. They found Aluf, trying to convince a demon not to kill him because he wasn't from Morantris and Odon looking around for any of his son's friends or his son himself. Liafwin was swept towards the front and had his back pressed against the palace gate, which other demons were trying to climb. How convenient.

The group ran over to the peach haired demon who beckoned them to hurry with his shock filled lavender eyes. "Did you see him?!" Liafwin said in shock.

"I saw only colors and swirls." Aluf muttered, not loud enough to be heard amidst the chaos.

"See what?" Link said, trying to put distance between himself and one demon who was kicking and thrashing, trying to climb over the gate.

"Ganondorf! He was floating above the…pit?" Liafwin's gaze stared confused above their heads. A shadow floated above the city, carrying a golden headed person, and moved into the castle, moving through stone. "He's in the castle. And he's got someone." Liafwin breathed.

"Then we got to get in." Odon looked about, trying to see a way in the madness.

One by one they all looked to Liafwin. Liafwin, feeling eyes on him, slowly brought his gaze down from the sky and back on his friends. "What?"

"You kind of are the master of getting into plac- oof!" Link doubled over as the demon finally lifted himself over the gate, but with one final kick to Link's abdomen. "I'm gonna remember that one…"

Liafwin sighed. "I'll see what I can do." He paused, thinking. Then his eyes caught the massive lock, holding the gates shut. Fumbling in his pockets, he took out a hair pin. He stuck it in the lock and began pecking inside to see if he could get in. Finally, they heard a click.

Liafwin beamed. "Hey, I did it! Wow-"

"THAT GUY UNLOCKED THE GATE!" Liafwin was cut off in seconds and the crowd immediately responded by rushing through the gate, making the peach haired demon scream as he went under the new wave of people.

"How unfortunate…" Link blinked.

"Oh, absolutely."

"Most definitely."

"Very problematic." The others agreed with blank expressions. Then a torn and tattered Liafwin belly crawled over to them and out of the way of the people. He stood. "Animals!"

Odon shook it off. "Let's hurry. We need to go in. Now. All or nothing."

With a nod, they hurried in with the hundreds of other demons already inside.

* * *

Raline slammed up against a pillar and let herself slide to the floor as a fist smashed into the place where her head had been. Her foot flew out, aiming for the abdomen of the red haired demon, who grabbed the offending appendage and flung her across the room. She slid on the marble, burning herself.

Like an animal, Horea dove after her. The two wrestled and rolled on the ground, each trying to come out on top. Beside them, two brothers were sparring with each other unwillingly.

Terrian and Terrell were not trying to kill each other, but they _were_ trying to disarm the other. Their blows held no fury but rather hesitation, but nevertheless, the blows came. And already they were drawing blood from each other. Terrell had a slash going diagonal from his left hip to his right shoulder, making a familiar red liquid drip drop onto the black marble. Terrian had a nasty gash on his left arm and another on his right thy.

Suddenly shouts and roars filled the halls besides their own grunts and cries of anger and desperation. Feet. Lots of feet. They all paused. Raline even stopped mid punch and Horea craned his neck down the hall from his place on the floor.

"They are here. The long awaited army." Horea breathed with a smile. He started laughing. Raline growled and let her fist swing into his jaw one last time before she got off of him and kicked him in the ribs.

"What are they going to do?" Raline snarled at him. Terrian answered for him.

"Kill you and me. Kill Ghirahim and his friends. Kill Farrah. Enslave the people of the Citadel and crown Ganondorf king. Might even kill Ethana." Terrian answered with regret. He brought this down upon them all.

Terrell's head shot up at that last part. "What? No, they wouldn't kill Ethana. She is my queen. I am Ganondorf's second in command!"

"How will they know that, brother? Hmmm? Even if they knew who she was they would still kill her. Her heart is more loyal to her friends and her mission than you. She is probably helping Farrah as we speak." Terrian, no longer caring if he hurt his brother's feelings, said bitterly.

Terrell winced at those words. They hurt and they were probably true. Horea said anything before Terrell could respond more than that. "What does she matter anyway? The warriors approach and they are bloodthirsty. Soon they will be quenched."

Raline was about to retaliate again when hurried footsteps from another direction cut her off. Five people slid around the corner, making the marble squeak in their haste.

"Where is the orb!" Link demanded immediately.

A pause.

"Well, if it isn't the hero." Terrell muttered darkly.

"Are you mocking me?" Link demanded.

A sigh. "Boy, you are-"

"Guys, not now!" Raline said with exasperation. She turned to Horea and Terrell. "You are outnumbered. Surrender now or die."

"Oh, they can die regardless." Aluf said with malice. "You…" He stalked towards Terrian.

"Aluf, it is not what you think!" Raline cried out, but Aluf didn't slow.

Terrian backed away nervously. "Aluf, I know that I have-"

"Shut up!" Aluf bellowed.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Horea rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"You fool my sister into thinking that you are some dream guy-" Aluf hissed.

"Aluf, please!" Terrian held up his hands.

"You steal Ghirahim's kingdom-"

"Aluf, enough!" Ghirahim shouted.

"And your wretch of a brother…" Aluf couldn't even speak out loud what Terrell did to Ethana. Terrell watched with an uncaring expression while Aluf seemed to be in pain. Finally Aluf opened his eyes that he had closed. "I'm gonna kill you." He breathed. "Right now! I'm gonna kill you!" With an angry cry he launched forward and brought Terrian to the ground. Aluf punched, kicked, tore out some hair, and repeatedly landed blows to a very sensitive part in Terrian's anatomy, ensuring that he would never have children with his sister. Ever.

Horea was doubled over with laughter which soon ended as Raline could restrain herself no more and went back at him, bringing him to the ground as well. Terrell looked at the others, wondering with them what to do next. Ghirahim shrugged and, thinking he deserved it, tackled Terrell much in the same way as the other two fighting pairs.

"Well…" Link started. "This is awkward."

"Agreed." Liafwin and Odon nodded.

A sudden scream made the three bystanders look around. Less could be said about the three pairs of wrestling matches on the ground who probably didn't even hear or care.

"That sounded like Zelda!" Link cried. He immediately began racing up the stairs. "Bye guys! I have to save her! Don't go dying on me, alright?"

Three grunts and two okay's came from the group on the main floor. Liafwin and Odon shuffled awkwardly. Link was saving Zelda, Ghirahim, Aluf and Raline were getting revenge and they were…what?

"Do you want to look for Farrah and Ethana?" Liafwin asked suddenly.

Odon's eyes brightened at the mention of his daughter. "Yes!" He left Liafwin scrambling after him on the stairs.

* * *

Zelda was thrown onto the ground, where she landed with a cry of pain. She looked around. She was in the throne room.

Ganondorf strolled over to the throne and sat in it. "This world is so much livelier than Morantris." He commented casually.

"What do you want?" She decided to play the cliché and ask the obvious question. "Demise is gone. I am of no use to you."

"You will be." Ganon promised. "In another life we will meet again. And again. And again. And again. Why? Because we are both fated. You. Me. And that 'Hero' in Green. All three of us have unimaginable power. I will rule this world with an iron fist. You have promise. And although the Triforce power in you sleeps until your next life, that doesn't mean I can't hurry up the process."

Zelda would have asked what he was talking about but that last part silenced her plea for answers. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes." Ganon said simply. He stood. "Now, let's get this over with."

Zelda picked herself up off the floor and began running towards the door. It closed. Then another closed. They all closed. A laugh vibrated the throne room.

Zelda turned. Fear clamped over her heart like a cold hand. She couldn't help the tears flowing now or the wordless cries escaping her lips. She was going to die. No goodbye to her father or friends. Just cold death. "No, please!"

"Calm down, it will only take a second." Ganon grinned as he stalked towards her, gleaming knife in hand. Zelda was sobbing now. Screaming even. She backed away even though she knew it was hopeless.

Eventually her back hit something. Wall. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. It was over for her. She covered her face in her hands as she felt cold steel come to rest over her heart. Ready to plunge.

"STOP!"

Zelda fell to the ground in relief. Link.

Link ran over and stopped a small distance from the pair. "Let her go!"

"This is so cliché…" Ganon muttered under his breath, too softly for Link to hear. Then he raised his voice. "Boy, you are trying my patience. First you kill my predecessor and now you dare come for me?"

Link drew his sword in answer.

"Fine." Ganondorf said with sudden resolve. "I'll finish what Demise started."

* * *

"Orb. Orb. Orb." Ethana kept repeating to herself frantically as she and Farrah searched the halls. They had gone down so many hallways already and they had already gone up another floor. They could hear lots of people below them, on the level they had just been at. It was nerve racking. They had to search quick, but not too quick or else they might miss it. And they couldn't go too slow or they would be found and killed. Ethana shut the last door on the hallway and Farrah did the same on the mirror side.

"It is no use! We will be already dead by the time that thing is uncovered!" Ethana said in frustration.

"We have to keep searching. The stairs are right around the corner. You know this. Let's go!" Farrah urged, pulling Ethana toward another staircase.

"No." Ethana breathed heavily, holding up her belly. "I-I can't…I can't keep searching like this." She huffed.

Farrah turned desperate. "Don't give up now, Ethana! If you do, all of us will die! Me, you, your _baby_, your husband and all of our friends counting on us. The _world_ is counting on us!"

Ethana leaned against a pillar and let out a chocked sob. "Everything went wrong…"

Farrah came and put her hand on her shoulder. "I know. But we can't give up even when it all goes wrong. There is always a chance." She pulled her long time friend off the pillar. "Now if you were an orb, where would you be?"

Ethana laughed sadly. "Somewhere no one goes."

Farrah thought on that for a moment. Somewhere no one goes. Out of the way. Then it hit her.

"The tower!" Farrah exclaimed, beaming.

"Oh, noooo!" Ethana pulled the word out slowly. "That is so much walking!"

"What did we just talk about?" Farrah snapped. Footsteps coming up the stairs a couple hallways down made her shake Ethana. "It'll all be over soon. Now, let's go."

She tugged and dragged her friend to a side door that led up to the staircase to the tower. It was a narrow hallway, with no marble or carving in sight. Just wood. At the end of it, the marble started back up again in steps that went all the way up to the tallest point in the city.

"Here we go." Ethana looked at the stairs before her in apprehension.

Then she put her foot onto the first step.

* * *

The doors were sealed with magic so that no crowd of any kind could barge in and mess with their battle. The crowd had long since given up its failed attempts to break in and were a couple floors above them.

Terrian had given up trying to talk some sense into Aluf and had begun launching his own attacks. And Aluf gave it right back to him. Punching. Kicking. Choking. Pulling and pushing. And maybe even the occasional wild bite. They fought like viscous boys mixed with apes.

Ghirahim and Terrell were standing now, dodging and sending magic blasts and flying blades. It reminded Ghirahim of his battles with Link. They would each land blows and slash at each other. And now Ghirahim was doing his fair share of bleeding.

Raline was a savage. Then again, so was Horea. The upper hand was constantly changing. One moment, Raline was straddling Horea and smashing his face, nose first, into the marble; the next he was crushing her neck and blocking all air.

One would hate to have an innocent bystander walk in and see the confused mess.

Terrell sent a magic swipe at Ghirahim that he couldn't quite block. Ghirahim was sent flying across the room, knocking into Raline and Horea and scattering them.

The four of them took that moment to be silent and rest. They didn't get up from the spots they crash landed at but stared at each other with suspicion and enmity. They breathed heavily.

Raline shook her head, looking at Aluf and Terrian, still going at it. "Stop…just…stop it." She heaved and pulled herself upright, using the pillar.

She was quiet, but loud enough. Terrian paused, a fist hanging above Aluf's bleeding face.

"What is going on here?" She whispered, still short of breath.

"What does it look like, Raline?" Aluf answered angrily. He shoved Terrian off of him and stood.

"I don't know. What _does_ it look like?" She pointed out the window. Buildings were burning, people were fighting, bodies in the streets and the clouds had gotten so thick and red that the sun was blotted out. It could have been twilight, it was so dark and red.

"That is necessary." Horea answered curtly.

"Is it? Why rule the world if you will destroy it in the process?" She asked seriously.

Terrell's eyes studied the ground with false interest. He didn't like this weird feeling. Whatever it was. A knott in his stomach.

Raline continued. "Ghirahim…Aluf," She looked between the two. "You friend is fighting Ganondorf _as we speak_. And here you are. My friend is looking for the orb along with _your_ sister, Aluf. And here we are. Avenging? What has happened to us? Who knows where Liafwin and Odon are! Terrell," She turned to the night haired man who was glaring at the floor. "Your wife and child are in danger of _dying_. Why are you here fighting Ghirahim?"

Terrell didn't answer. His angry face glaring daggers at the ground.

"Do you not see? We should be out there helping. Horea, it is not too late. Turn away from all this. Help us. Please." She looked over at him pleadingly.

"Help?" He spat. "Oh, sure. I'll help." Like a snake he lashed out, quick as lightening, snatching her by the hair and spinning her around so that her back was pressed against his front. He held a dagger up to her neck.

Ghirahim cried out. "No!" He rushed forward.

"One more step! I dare you! One more and she is maggot food!" He drew a single drop from her neck as a threat. Ghirahim stopped.

Terrell rolled his eyes. "Horea…" He warned.

"What? Don't tell me you actually feel something in that ice and bone you call your body!" Horea spat. "This should have been done a long time ago! We should have killed Ghirahim when we first met him! Farther back than the Great Battle on the Surface! Farther back than when we were fellow servants of Demise! Farther and farther back! All the way to highschool! When we first met!" He was shouting now. Raline struggled against his iron grip. Her strength was failing. Yet she wouldn't plead for her life. She would not beg to this traitor.

"Horea, stop it, alright?" Aluf said, conjuring a rapier.

"Horea, that is enough!" Terrian shouted. This was getting really bad.

"Is this it, Terrian? After all we have been through? All the choices we made? All the kills? Is this is? IS IT?" Horea was crazed, his black eyes going wild.

This had to be stopped but the only one close enough to do anything was Terrell, and he was having his own doubts. Should he betray his friend? Give up all he had worked for? All the lives they had ruined just to get here…Worthless?

"I'm not prolonging this anymore! You will see that messing with our plans has consequences! At long last, you will feel what we felt." Blood as red as rupies was spilling and slobbering out of his mouth, and his words were slurring as insanity overtook him.

"Say goodbye to your sister Ghirahim!" Ghirahim's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. This was really happening.

* * *

**Author's Note: Same song, second verse. I hate to cut it short but it looks like next week is the last chapter, besides the epilogue. I hoped you liked it, besides the cliffy! XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Finale

**Author's Note: Alright, let's see if we can FINALLY finish this thing! XD I have time. HOORAY FOR LABOR DAY WEEKEND! Cheers, my friends. Cheers. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

No breath. Just stairs. Lots and lots of stairs. People below became ants and fires looked like candle flames. Ethana, however wasn't looking out the passing windows. She was focused on not tripping and falling back to where she started. Or die.

Farrah and Ethana were huffing so loud that anyone could hear them coming, but there was no time to care about that. No time to think of how their entire body pounded with each loud heartbeat. Their only thoughts were on the spiraling staircase and the door that they would soon reach.

They better be right. The orb better be there. The entire palace was already flooded with demons, rummaging and nocking things over in search for the girls. It was only a matter of time before they found the door that led to the tower and they would be trapped. It was completely triumph in victory, or utterly fail and die a bitter death. No in between.

Without them expecting it, the door came into view around the bend of the marble. If they had breath, they would have cried out for joy. Instead they felt uneasiness. This was where their hopes would be fulfilled or utterly dashed. Farrah, who was in front, wanted to slow herself and wait in front of the door for a few minutes. The way you nervously pause before ripping off a band aid. But her legs wouldn't slow, to her horror. It was coming. No preparation. This was it.

Farrah snatched at the doorknob and flung the door open. They dashed in, and stumbled over each other in their attempt to stop themselves from running into the wall. A pause. There in the center of the circular chamber…was the orb.

It was a strange and horrible thing to look at. You couldn't really tell what color it was. It was just darkness. Darkness in the form of an orb. Just being near it gave the two a feeling of dread. Farrah and Ethana glanced at each other.

Now what?

"Smash it. We need to smash it." Farrah breathed. Ethana nodded and moved an outstretched hand towards the relic.

Pain and blood. Ethana didn't even cry out in her surprise. She just stared down at her slit hand. She heard Farrah cry out in horror. Confused, Ethana looked up just in time to see a malevolent being emerge from the shadows, a bloody dagger in hand.

"I am amazed you came this far."

"Impa, please!" Farrah began. How could she plead to a corrupted heart, black as hell?

"Please, what? Please don't kill you? Please don't do whatever I have planned in my little head for you? Ha. Wishful thinking." Impa's once brown eyes glinted a violent red. She wasn't herself. She wasn't even talking like herself. She was a stranger. A monster.

Ethana was still dumbstruck at what was happening. Her bloody hand still hovered over the orb. She would have thrown all caution to the wind and grabbed it, if it wasn't for the life inside her. Impa would undoubtedly do damage to her if she even flinched in the direction of the orb. She froze. What could she do?

Farrah seemed to sense her thoughts. She walked up beside Ethana, with one hand pushing Ethana behind her and with the other warningly between herself and Impa. Ethana walked backwards until her back hit the wall and there she watched with baited breath, the girl and the monster in the center of the room.

Impa smirked. "Trying to protect your friend and that unholy demon inside of her, eh? How sweet."

Farrah showed no emotion. For once, she was being brave. For once, she wasn't going to rely on anyone else. This was her time.

Ethana felt a sense of dread. Impa would snap. It was like watching a growling dog and getting that feeling that if you didn't move your hand away, they were going to bite. Ethana looked out the window down below, unable to accept the fate of Farrah.

Farrah looked into the dead eyes. "Impa, this isn't you. You were corrupt-"

Slap.

Farrah's cheek burned but she kept talking. "Corrupted. I never knew you. I never knew Impa. I have only ever met the monster that is you now. Show her to me. Let me see her."

"Impa is dead." The monster growled.

"Impa is not dead." Farrah retorted simply. "You can bring her back. Please…" Farrah's hand hovered over the orb. It got closer and closer to it until…

Snap.

Just like Ethana predicted. A dog about to bite. A monster about to strike. A possessed woman about to snap. And it happened too fast for Ethana's eyes to follow. Farrah never saw it coming.

* * *

Zelda crawled away for all her life was worth. The force and power of this…Ganondorf was immense. The ground was shaking and the floor cracking and breaking. Link was keeping up well enough. He would dodge and then send a blow, which would be blocked. Link couldn't get the upper hand. Ganon couldn't either. Power versus agility. Evil versus goodness.

Zelda jerked her head down, avoiding a rock that nearly smashed her skull. She continued to crawl until she reached the throne. She placed herself behind it, peering around it to observe the battle. She felt a little guilty. If only she could help Link.

She would probably only get in the way and get herself killed in the process. She looked around for anything that she could use. Nothing.

Then she heard the footsteps again. The sound of the raiding army moving throughout the entire citadel, capturing the civilians and killing those that they had been instructed to kill. They sounded like thunder, coming up the grand hall. Right for the throne room.

Link and Ganondorf didn't seem to care. They just kept fighting and clashing swords. Then the sound stopped. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. They must have taken another turn.

Then the doors burst open. The warriors, armed to the teeth, piled in and flooded the room. Zelda shrieked in fear. She jumped up from behind the throne and stood on top of it, much like a woman would do to avoid a rat on the floor. It was pointless. These demons were tall, not little rats that were a couple inches in height.

They formed a circle around the fighting pair who still seemed to pay no attention to the crowed they attracted. Zelda was yanked off the throne she stood on and held by both of her arms above the ground. She was brought to the edge of the circle, right to the clearing they created so she could get a better view of her hero's death. She could feel them pulling at her hair and clothes. Dead eyed savages. That was all they were.

Occasionally a couple extremely angry ones would spit upon Zelda, getting their saliva in her hair and in her eyes. They really hated the goddess, to say the least. Some would scratch and claw at her porcelain skin and draw blood from her with their clawed fingers.

Zelda began to cry. She was shouting out to Link for help, but he wasn't listening. He just continued to fight. When she would cry out, the surrounding demons would only laugh. Her weak efforts to fight their filthy hands away from her was futile and her struggling to close her eyes and look away from the fight was also pointless. They would force her eyes open and make sure she faced forward so she could watch.

Eventually she gave up crying. She let them claw and spit. Jostle, jab and touch. She didn't care. She hung there, limply, staring at the fight just like they wanted. It was in Link's hands now. Whether he seemed to notice or not.

Around her, the obnoxious demons were placing bets on how long Link would last. Some gave him a few minutes to even an hour or two. Zelda wished this wouldn't last that long. Not that she wanted to die. She wanted Link to win this in a few minutes. She wanted to get away from these savages.

She could over hear some of them talking about the many different ways they could torture her after the hero fell. Ways they could hurt her or use her. She paid little attention to any of it. She couldn't retort in any way. If she argued, they would only cut out her tongue. One particularly wrathful demon had promised this and with his knife in hand, she didn't dare question him. She could only cry out for help, which the demons around her saw as amusement. Any defiance wouldn't be tolerated.

Link lost his footing for a second, falling to the ground. He rolled out of the way of Ganon's blade, but the fall had put him in a horrible position. One more slip and he was dead.

Zelda threw all caution to the wind in her fear for Link's life. "Stop! Leave him alone! Ganon, how dare you! I will-"

The demon who promised to cut out her tongue punched her stomach, leaving her breathless. "Shut up!" He snarled. "What did I tell you?"

Zelda glared up at him. "Nothing worth caring about, you monster!"

Link and Ganon dissolved from Zelda's mind as the demon and his friends around her responded to her defiance. She was slapped and punched again and again in the face, her head was rocking and rolling in a sea of pain. Then she felt cold steel in her mouth.

"Nothing worth caring about? We will see how much you care with no tongue." The demon grinned. He had her pink tongue in his bloody fingers. Zelda tasted blood and sweat. It made her want to vomit.

The blade's sharp edges sat on top of her pink muscle and Zelda began to squirm. The others laughed while she cried out to Link, with her slurred words due to her tongue being pulled out of her mouth. "INK! INK!"

She felt the metal slice into her tongue, and blood waterfalled to the floor.

"Hey, I got a better idea!" Came another demon's voice. Zelda, who barely heard it while she was screaming, didn't know whether to feel relief or dread at the newcomer.

"Since she wants ink so bad, I say we give 'er some!" He crowed, holding up a bottle he found in the palace.

The demon who was slicing her tongue paused, thinking. Her screams were a pleasure to him, and if he continued, she wouldn't be able to speak anymore. This idea seemed more ironic anyway. "Alright!"

The bottle was passed hand to hand until it reached the demon with the knife stained with Zelda's blood. He uncorked the bottle and let her tongue go, instead prying open her lips. He tipped the bottle over and let it pour into her mouth.

Zelda's tongue burned with a searing pain she had never felt before. It felt worse than the slicing of her tongue. Zelda wouldn't swallow as the black liquid joined with the red already in her mouth. They pinched her nose, drowning her until she swallowed. It burned as it went down her throat. Before she could even get a breath, which was the whole reason she swallowed, another bottle came. More was poured down her throat. She swallowed and swallowed swiftly, hoping that they would run out and she could breath. It was a minute since she last breathed and she was growing desperate.

More and more bottles. Ink wasn't just going in her mouth but in her eyes. They poured it all over her face. They pulled back her eyelids and sent it splashing into her eyes. They even released her nose. But once again her hopes of air were dashed when, within seconds, ink was flooding her nostrils. Her head, which had been held up, looking at the ceiling, was held that way so that the ink went to the very back and eventually down her throat. It was much worse than the mysterious liquid in the torture pit.

She was drowning in fire.

* * *

Raline couldn't struggle anymore. Horea was too strong and bent on revenge. There was nothing she could do to stop him. She was going to die.

She looked into the faces around her. Ghirahim's, horrified. Aluf's, angry. Terrian's, disbelief. Terrell's, contemplating.

"Say goodbye to your sister, Ghirahim!" Horea shouted, pressing the blade into her throat. Raline winced as she felt her skin slice. He was doing it. He was killing her.

Then it stopped. Horea released her and she fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding throat. She could breathe, so he must not have cut in deep enough yet, she thought. In a moment of confusion, she turned around to see why Horea stopped.

A dagger poked out of Horea's chest. He fell to the ground with wide eyes. Behind him stood, Terrell, breathing heavily.

"Terrell!" Terrian cried for joy. At last his brother saw the light!

"Stay back!" Terrell basically screamed. Terrian and everyone else's relief vanished from their faces.

"Terrell-" Terrian started, hands outstretched to his brother.

"I said stay back!" He screamed again. What was going on with him? Terrian thought he saw the glimmer of tears in his brother's eyes.

Ghirahim and Aluf rushed to Raline, letting Terrian figure out what was wrong with his psycho of a brother. Ghirahim cradled his sister in his arms while Aluf tried to perform some healing on her bleeding neck.

"Brother, what is wrong with you?" Terrian asked tenderly. A tenderness that was alien to Terrell. A tenderness that had come up in Terrian during the past month.

"Stay back…" Terrell repeated. He was definitely crying now. Silent tears slid down his cheeks.

"Terrell, stop acting stupid. Tell me what is wrong." Terrian said softly.

"I-I…I…I am to blame for all of this. I am a monster, Terrian. It took me till now to realize. I am a monster. And I could kill you too. I could kill all of you. I should be locked away. I'm not safe. I'm a monster. After all I have done…" He trailed off, seemingly in pain.

"Terrell, that is ridiculous. You aren't a monster. You are misunderstood. You made bad choices. So did I. We can forget that now. We can move forward. Come with us…" Terrian held out his hand to his brother, waiting for him to take it.

Terrell paused. His eyes were too haunted. Way too haunted. Before he could take or reject the hand, the ground shook, cutting off everything.

* * *

Farrah flew into the wall, hearing something crack in her head. She was bleeding. She slid to the floor. She could hear Ethana rushing over to help but Farrah shouted her away. Ethana stopped and watched with baited breath. Farrah stood up again and wiped the blood and sweat from her forehead, smearing it. She rushed up to Impa and tackled her.

Ethana heard footsteps. Oh no. It was the warriors. They found the tower. Ethana watched the door, paralyzed.

It flung open. And it wasn't who she thought it would be. "Liafwin! Odon!"

Liafwin looked at the scene before him. Farrah was wrestling with Impa and he could tell Farrah was injured and there was Ethana standing to the side…

Liafwin's eyes widened at the sight of her stomach. He and his company had heard that she had gotten with child but seeing her now was…a different story.

Odon rushed forward and pulled Farrah away from Impa, protecting and shielding his daughter from the monster. Farrah couldn't believe how familiar and missed the warm touch of her father was. It was amazing. She could ask questions later, right now she just wanted to savor it.

Impa rose to her feet and prepared to attack Odon and Farrah. Liafwin shook himself and his eyes away from Ethana and stepped in between them. He and Impa began fighting with their magic. One was demon magic, the other was a twisted version of the Sheikah tribe's magic. Their bodies moved too fast for eyes to follow. They just blurred and fought around the room.

Odon was tending to his daughters head, which was bleeding out rather fast. She tried to ask questions but he would just shush her and tell her to be still and that everything would be alright.

Ethana forced herself to move. She had to get that orb. Now. She ran over to it, trying to avoid the fighting pair. She reached out and took it within her own hands. Power and strength flooded her body. Also dark thoughts. Very, very dark thoughts. Thoughts on how she could use this energy and spread her dominion. Bitterness towards her husband for what he did to her. Anger at Farrah for being so stupid to trust Terrian and get themselves stuck in this mess in the first place. Just anger, bitterness and limitless possibilities for her new life.

Then she shook it off. She looked at Liafwin and Impa. Impa had gotten the upper hand. Her dagger was poised above Liafwin's heart and ready to strike. Ethana didn't think about it anymore. She just did it.

She lifted the orb above her head and sent it into the floor, where it shattered. Glass rained and the dark dissolved into light.

A scream. Impa gripped her head and began thrashing about, her knife clanking to the floor. The ground was shaking and nothing was stable. Impa was sobbing and screaming as pain coursed through her body. Her eyes faded from red to brown. And then she was herself again, but unconscious.

Liafwin didn't take time to notice that. He and everyone else gripped the walls for support. It was a really bad idea to be in a tower during an earthquake.

Very bad idea.

* * *

Link could hear something very bad happening to Zelda. He could hear her crying out to him. But he couldn't look to see what was happening. Couldn't check to make sure she was alright. He had to fight and win this battle. Or else she and everyone else would really be dead.

Link slipped and fell, cursing himself. He barely dodged Ganon's sword and rolled away. He could hear Zelda pleading for his life. Blood was pounding in his ears as he tried to get the upper hand. This wasn't working.

He tried skyward strikes and using his powers and weapons to the best of his ability, but he couldn't win. He couldn't win! Ganon used his sword to cut under Link's feet, tripping Link to the ground again. Link looked just in time to see Ganon in mid jump. Mid-final blow.

And then Ganon fell to the ground next to Link. His sword clanged on the mirror like marble, echoing through the throne room. The demons grew silent and Link could hear only one person sputtering and gasping for breath.

Then the silence was gone. The ground began to quake and Link seized the opportunity. Link stood and preformed the final blow on Ganondorf. Right through his black heart. The man screamed and the demons looked at Link in fear. They were leaderless now. One of them, in a state of such fear, threw a person at Link, whom the hero suspected was Zelda, so he caught her tenderly. Yes, it was Zelda. Her face and hair was now stained black and her skin that wasn't covered in ink was blue.

Link gripped her tightly, trying to rub off the ink with his tunic. He didn't care that the ground was shaking. He didn't care that the millions of demons inside the citadel were running around in panic. Link had won. They had lost. And it was finally over. Ganondorf breathed his last breath beside them, and the demons ran out of the throne room, fleeing out of the palace and into the streets where solid ground was.

They had done it. It was finally over.

* * *

The abyss outside of the Citadel closed up, the cracks that foreshadowed the abyss were no more. The skies rumbled and bloody red gave way to glorious blue. It was more than this though. The citadel felt different. Evil had been drawn out of it like poison is from a tender wound. It gave Groose a feeling that in a few months, the dead grasses he was standing on would turn green in a way they hadn't done for a millennium. Flowers would grow and dead rivers would flow once more.

The quaking stopped and everything became still. The few demons that wanted to go back into the abyss stopped when they realized that it was gone. Morantris was empty and no more. Now they could live again. On the surface.

Groose led the women and children down the rolling hills and into the city. There were cries of joy from being reunited and cries of sadness when a woman had found her husband, father or brother dead. Groose let them have their moment, separating himself from them all. They were in their families hands now. He went out in search of his own.

Everyone was either standing around or searching for a loved one. Groose was the only one heading for the palace. He entered through the broken gates with ease and into the main foyer. That was where he saw the first group.

"Raline!" Groose ran over. She was healed now and standing.

Ghirahim felt bile rise up in his throat, which he promptly swallowed. It was the boy with the pompadour. "Groose."

Groose also felt bile rise up in his throat, which he too promptly swallowed. It was the weird clown man. "Ghirahim."

Raline laughed and then smiled. "Link did it! It's over!" She cheered, causing beaming smiles from everyone else. Then she remembered. "Aluf…"

Aluf's smile wiped off his face. "What?"

Raline nodded over at Terrian. Aluf looked like a sad puppy, but he knew he had to do it.

"Terrian…" Aluf said embarrassedly, looking at the ground. "I uh…am sorry for almost killing you."

Terrian looked at Aluf with a small smile. "Nah, I deserved it. Plus I tried to kill you as well."

"Yeah…" Was all Aluf could think to say in return. And after an awkward silence they both laughed. Then Terrian grew serious as he remembered what he was doing before the ground shook. "Terrell!"

Terrell was standing alone looking at the ground. He looked up. "You needn't say it, Terrian. I know what you will say." Terrian held out his hand in response.

"Well?" Terrian urged.

A moment of silence. A pause in which all eyes turned to Terrell. Then he walked up and took his brother's hand. The group of six cheered. Terrian and Terrell cast creeped out glances to their dead enemy on the floor but decided they would work on cremating him later.

"Oh!" Raline said suddenly. "What are we doing here? Let's find the rest!" With that, they all rushed up the grand stairs, looking for their other friends, if they survived.

"Terrell, where was the orb hidden?" Raline asked as the group walked down a hallway.

"The tower." Terrell answered quietly. He was still having a hard time fitting in with the…good group.

"That door is right here." Ghirahim frowned. He reached out to grab the handle when it flung open. Five people fell out and on top of Ghirahim.

"Impa!" Raline pulled her long-time friend out of the heap. She began using Sheikah magic to bring her friend back to her senses, while the others assessed the other group. Impa was waking up.

Many hands reached out to pick up Ethana off of the floor. One of the most supporting hands was Terrell's. He brought her to her feet and pulled her into a hug of sorts.

"W-what?" She started. She looked around. "I thought you were on Horea's side…"

Terrell rolled his eyes. "People change." Ethana didn't know how it happened but she was glad that it did. She resumed their hug, letting the background noises fade.

"Liafwin!" Aluf pretended to cry. "You are alive!" Ghirahim smirked at Aluf's antics which Liafwin laughed off.

"Of course I am. I always live, don't you know that?" Liafwin joked.

"Wait." A soft voice said. "I still don't understand." Everyone stopped joking and laughing and turned to the rose haired girl.

"Farrah!" Aluf and Terrian cried out in union. They both rushed forward to hug her but stopped when they realized each other's intent. Lover and brother sort of had the same right to a first hug. They awkwardly waved each other on, indicating that the other could go first, making the others laugh, until Odon came in and took both of their places, still not done hugging his daughter.

"What don't you understand?" Aluf asked as Farrah hugged her father once again and then went into Aluf's arms.

"How did dad get here? He died a long time ago…" Tears fell unbidden from her eyes. She clutched Aluf and stared up at her father who brushed a stray curl away from her face.

"I wasn't dead so much as I was rather being held somewhere else." Odon replied softly.

Farrah didn't know what it meant. She didn't care as long as it meant her father was there to stay. She went to her next hug, in Terrian's arms, like hot potato.

"I love happy endings!" Another voice said. They all turned to see Link walking hand in hand with Zelda, who looked much nicer now. She had stopped by a bathroom and washed her face free of ink and vomited a lot of it up in a toilet, but she would still need to see a doctor or something. Her hair was free of ink, but it was stained black. It made her blue eyes pop, but eventually her blonde hair would come back.

Ghirahim took one look at Zelda's hair and said, "We have a lot to catch up on." Which everyone agreed. They could talk about their journeys later. Right now, it was good just to be together.

"Link, thank you for saving us." Raline said seriously.

Link looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding? I did nothing but deliver the final blow! Whoever it was that destroyed the orb really saved us."

Everyone looked at the faces of the five that came out of the tower. "Well, who was it?" Aluf asked impatiently.

Ethana was blushing red as scarlet. She couldn't speak so Liafwin filled them in. "It was Ethana. That is a long story, one that we can all tell over dinner, but right now I think we are all forgetting something."

They looked at Liafwin expectantly.

"The people? The millions of demons out there who need a home? There is not enough room in the citadel. They can't all stay here." Liafwin reminded.

"Ohhhhhhh" echoed amongst them. Liafwin smiled. "They are all waiting for us to come out of this building, you know. To hear your decision." Liafwin motioned Ghirahim, Raline, Terrian and Terrell. The ones who deserved to rule the demons. By right.

The four looked at each other and excused themselves. They needed to figure everything out first and have a council. They left the nine other people in the hallway while they talked in the council room.

* * *

The biggest crowed to ever gather on the surface stood from shoulder to shoulder around the entire castle and in most of the streets. All were waiting for four very important people to come onto the main balcony and tell them the news.

Beside the main balcony were smaller balconies, where Link, Zelda, Groose and Impa, who was fully wake, sat in one and Liafwin, Aluf, Farrah, Odon and Ethana sat in the other. They looked on the massive crowds with interest. Some of the little children waved up at them excitedly, which they returned but most of the people were waiting with baited breath for four special people to come out onto the balcony with their new ruler.

At last, four people came out of the double doors.

Some people cheered while others where silent, but nevertheless a great cheer arose from the people. The demons of the Surface and Morantris together.

The people quietened as Raline began to speak.

"My people," she addressed. "You are probably wondering where you will go and who will be your ruler. You may now rejoice in the fact that we have come to a good decision."

The crowd cheered.

"We know you each prefer a different one of us." Raline said with a smile. The people, in response began shouting out names of who they wanted as their ruler. Some screaming out, Ghirahim and Raline, others Terrian and some others shouted out for Terrell. It was pretty even, actually, which is what Raline and the other three knew.

"We have decided that the new ruler for the citadel will actually be…" Raline paused for dramatic effect. "Ghirahim and me." She held up her hands to silence the crowd's reaction, indicating that she had more to say.

"But only _some_ of you will stay here to be co-ruled by me and my brother. The fact is that there are simply too many of you to stay here in the citadel. So we are dividing this crowd into thirds. One third will stay here, another third will leave with Terrian to make yourselves another kingdom, and the final third will go with Terrell and Ethana." She finished with authority. The people seemed quite pleased with these results. Although the ones leaving the citadel didn't look forward to building another kingdom from scratch, but with demon magic it could be done extremely fast.

"And we get to go back to our small little hylian village." Groose joked, Zelda laughed and elbowed him playfully.

"Well Groose, you know what they say." Link smirked. They turned to him. "I don't wanna be another wave in the ocean."

Zelda frowned. Link's voice was taking a strange tone. Almost like he was…_singing_. Then Groose joined in.

"I am a rock, not just another grain of sand." Groose laughed out the words.

Zelda face palmed herself. "No. You guys aren't doing this! Stop, you're embarrassing me!" She stood up and fled off the balcony, wincing when Link and Groose's voices rose together, almost shouting. At least no one below could hear them over the crowd.

"I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder! I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand!"

"Take it away, Fi!" Link said pulling out the master sword and giving it a good shake so she would come out. Her voice replied. "No, master." Link huffed. "Alright, take it away Impa!"

Impa sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Because we can, our love can move a mountain…"

"Yes it can." Groose said, putting his hand on her leg. She slapped it off.

Link and Groose continued to sing, causing Aluf and Liafwin to look over at the mirror balcony in question when Impa ran off to join Zelda, her face flushing scarlet and Link jumping off the balcony and…stage diving?

That poor crowd.

* * *

**Author's Note: You see Hollow Earth? I told you I wouldn't forget the song. XD Besides, what better way to end something than with a song? **

**Anyway, so there is definitely more to this! I have like…boatloads of epilogues to come after this. I have to tie up all my loose ends so to speak. **

**Here is the way the epilogues are going to come, (In order.):**

**Link, Fi, Impa, Zelda and Groose's life.**

**Ghirahim, Raline, Aluf and Liafwin's (shoosh yeah) **

**Terrell and Ethana (dying to know about that baby aren't you? XD)**

**Terrian and Farrah (also Odon)**

**And we ALL know that Fledge ends up with Peatrice! XD Did I forget anyone? Let me know! **

**BTW, The final enchilada mentions will be in the last epilogue. So I shalt see you all there! **

**DON'T FORGET TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ME AND GLISS'S STORY IN THE NOT SO DISTANT FUTURE. Title will probably be made up by next week. So be expecting something! ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. The Skychild

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to epilogue one! So I can now announce the title of the collaboration story! The story, which will be posted on GlissGirl99's profile is going to be called "Light has a Shadow." It will be posted and updated on the weekends (Sunday, I believe) so you can look forward to that now! We have the plot so figured out that the first chapter (I am sure) will either be out this Sunday or the next. So YAY! *confetti***

**Please review and enjoy! As always. ;D**

**Epilogue: Link, Fi, Zelda, Groose and Impa.**

* * *

The journey back went well, Link thought. It was such a relief. At last, he could breathe. It had been many months since Link had felt such a peace. What had been his worries back then? Passing a wing ceremony? It all seemed so trivial now.

After he had defeated Demise it had been one nightmare after the other. A spiraling world of chaos and danger was what ensnared him after a short lived victory. He had descended into the darkness, facing the unknown with only the hope of a dream perched on his lips. To destroy and banish the Incarnation until it was his problem in another life.

They made it back to the Sealed Temple. It was there that Impa told Zelda that she had to go back to her own time. This wasn't as heartbreaking for Zelda since she had known that Impa still lived, just in an older form. Yet tears were shed and a bracelet was given to Impa, to remember Zelda during the many lonely years she would have to wait until she saw the young girl again. She had Raline, of course, but all of the friends Impa had made, before and after her possession, knew her not, and would have no memory of their quest until the time came for them to fulfill it. For such is the nature of time. Impa would wait.

One thing Link had not expected was Fi departing from him. She had said that her own quest was finally complete and that the time they spent together was the most precious she had on record. Link felt a bitter sweet sadness at watching her go. He didn't want to believe it, but he would miss Fi, and this parting would be hard to endure. Now he had no one to tell him obvious facts, and speak in such a calculating way that only she could do. It had been a comforting annoyance throughout their journey, and now it was gone.

Or was it?

Fi explained that they would meet in another life, although she would never come out of the sword. Link found himself more and more eager to awake in this "new life" as others called it. Fi would be there, although silent, and a new adventure would be awaiting for him, giving him new purpose. And what could be better than defeating your most hated enemy over and over again for all of eternity?

But his new friends wouldn't be there. Ghirahim, Aluf, Liafwin and all the others. They would fade out of memory eventually. They would go and pass onto whatever afterlife those demons had waiting for them. For they are not fated to live again. Link would miss them. And he wished he could say that he would never forget them, but he knew this was not so. In his new life, they would be nothing more than figures he would read about in history books. People that helped the hero of old, and had no relation to the new Link whatsoever. But for now, Link would remember.

In this life, he would always remember.

* * *

Link tried to hold Gilon still as he squirmed in his arms. "Daddy, let me go!" The blonde boy cried out.

Link sighed and did so. "Just don't go wandering off too far! We don't want to be late."

The little boy nodded and shot off, quick as lightening. Zelda smiled as her son's bright blue eyes drunk in the surrounding forrest, ducking under branches and going behind bushes to explore. "Where are we going again?" She asked her husband.

"Groose says he and Fledge have something to show us. Revolutionary is the word they used." Link shrugged. It better be worth it. Getting their son up and ready during the early morning was a job almost too difficult even for the hero.

Almost.

Link went up to the door where Groose had built his home on the surface. He knocked once, looking back to check on his wife, who had called Gilon over and was walking hand in hand with the little boy up to the door. Gilon shuffled excitedly. The child probably would have been better off not coming, but they couldn't just leave their mischievous son unsupervised. The last time Link did that, it turned out a disaster and Zelda gave him quite an earful.

The door opened to reveal a red headed, pompadour wearing man. The same hairstyle. Something about it being "Groosalicous."

"Hey, you made it!" He urged them in, ruffling the blonde boy's hair playfully, making Gilon squeal.

"So why did you call us over here?" Link asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"We have a great idea." A quieter voice answered.

They turned to see Fledge, standing in a doorway. He blushed. "Oh, hi, Link. Sorry to bring you over on such short notice."

"It's fine." Zelda answered for him. "The idea?" She urged.

The four adults sat around a table while Gilon went over to the living room to play with some toys. Unfortunately, Gilon wasn't the most quiet player.

"Okay, so we were thinking –you ready for this?- That we would start giving…exercising classes!" Groose did the jazz hands.

Link deadpanned. "What? That is why you called us over here?"

Fledge blushed. "You don't like the idea…"

"No, it's not that." Zelda cut in. "It is just…how do we fit in?"

Groose crossed his arms. "We need…investors. And you guys are our dearest and closest friends. So what do you say?"

"Investors?!" Link began to panic. _No…Not again. I'm getting sucked dry! I thought Groose's hair salon would be the end of it!_

"I got the work out plans from you." Fledge's puppy dog eyes came out. "We have thought of the motivational music and everything. Wouldn't it be nice to see Gaepora get in shape?"

Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. "My dad is-"

"Well it _is _true." Link cut in. An angry glare from Zelda made him reply, "Like you weren't thinking it!"

"Come now, let's be civilized." Groose appeased. "We wouldn't want to put you in a bad situation or anything…"

A click made Link look behind him. Pippit, who had come out of nowhere, had locked the door. He wasn't getting out of this. It was like eating junk food. You can't quit until you do it. There is no escape.

Link sighed. "Alright. We'll do it."

Groose and Fledge perked up. "Great!" Link and Zelda signed some things and gave them a certain amount of money, and then it was done.

They got up to leave, thanked their friends for the 'invite' and headed towards the door, taking Gilon with them.

"Wait!" Cawlin's voice, said from behind. "Before you go, I need some investors on a new dating-"

Link shut the door, cutting the little man off.

"That was fun! Can we go again? Huh? Can we? I like Uncle Groose! He is so nice!" Gilon swung back and forth, holding onto his parents hands.

"Yeah, he is a little more than that." Link mumbled.

"Well at least we can go home now." Zelda smiled, despite what just happened. It was funny, in a way.

Little did they know that Groose's and Fledge's companies would get so successful that they would have enough money to found Hyrule in the future, and Link and Zelda see their money more than returned. It was not a pretty way to think of how the city was founded, and not written in the history books, but it was there, nonetheless.

* * *

"So who is going to be at this reunion anyway?" Gilon, now a teen, asked his father impatiently. Riding this horse was giving him saddle sores.

"Both teams from the quest long ago. It will be nice to see all of them again. You know, I was around your age when I defeated Demise." Link stated matter-of-factly.

Gilon sighed. He had heard the story millions of times. "Yes, I know. Are we going to be stopping anytime soon?"

"We just stopped, dear." His mother's voice floated from somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, but I'm not used to riding. I prefer my bird." Gilon complained.

"It is almost the same, kiddo." Groose added.

"Not really." Gilon mumbled. He was like his father in a way that he didn't like exertion or anything uncomfortable, and much like his mother, who would fuss about such things. Yet, it made a lot of amusing memories in the past.

"Besides," Link went on, "You loved being around them when you were little. They were even all there the day you were born. They traveled all the way to us just for the occasion."

"You were a big deal." Zelda beamed with pride.

Gilon chuckled. "I know."

Eventually the woods faded away and then a great and massive clearing came into view. And in the middle was a great City, no longer called the Citadel, but having a real name. Arxellon. There Link and his family would be the guests of honor.

Many miles away, a demon with white hair and chocolate brown eyes looked out of the city at the company coming out of the forest. Link could feel his eyes on him. He looked at the city.

_Long time no see…_

* * *

It had been many years since that reunion, and there were many more after that. But now Link was old and his mortality was catching up with him. His hair had long since turned white and his skin like that of a prune. He weakly pushed himself up in bed as a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in!" He croaked.

A pale figure opened the door and stood at the doorway. "You've looked better, Skychild."

"Ghirahim." Link smiled.

Ghirahim walked in, pulled up a chair next to Link's bed, and sat down. "I thought I would be too late."

Link shook his head. "No…They all came and said their goodbye's but I knew you would make it in time."

There was a silence which Ghirahim eventually broke. "So…this is it? You really feel like you are going to…die?"

Link smiled regardless. "I have lived my years to the best ability I can. Zelda is gone and my son grown with his own family. My time here is done. Now I can have peace and go into that new life I have been longing for."

Ghirahim frowned. "We will never meet again. And…you will forget…"

"It is the nature of things. It is not fair but it is our lot in life." Link said with weariness.

Ghirahim's lips went up in a smile. "Since when did a troublesome teen get so wise?"

"Someone had to." Link chuckled which turned into a cough. "Ghirahim…I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" The still young looking demon tilted his head.

"Everything. And tell my son and grandchildren I love them. Will you do that for me? Oh and tell the others. They are dear to me." Link pleaded.

Ghirahim nodded, his eyes darkening at the thought of the hero dying. "Of course."

Another silence.

"What will you do?" Link asked Ghirahim.

"I will go somewhere. Raline and I will pass our throne down to somebody. And then we will depart to the place we were made for. The place we long for."

"Morantris?" Link chuckled weakly.

Ghirahim smirked. "Not exactly. I am not sure where, but something is calling me home. Don't take this the wrong way but…I don't want to see you again."

Link laughed. He knew what the demon meant but Ghirahim explained anyway. "No offence, Link, but if I were to see you, you wouldn't know me. That would be too…" He shook his head, unable to finish.

Link nodded in understanding. "I know. I will have to start all over. Meet Zelda again and defeat Ganon repeatedly."

Ghirahim half smiled. "I wish I could be the one doing it."

Link had nothing to say. Then his body was seized in a violent coughing fit. It subsided after a few minutes and Link closed his eyes. His voice now a weak whisper. "My time draws near…"

Ghirahim's eyes burned. "Link, I…You…Switching sides was worth it."

"Lots of choices we made were worth it. It is sad that is must come to an end, but it will nevertheless." Link whispered.

"Link, we will meet again." Ghirahim said with determination, suddenly changing his mind.

"Don't fight things you can't, Ghirahim." Link breathed.

"No, I mean it. One day it will all be over. I promise. You will kill that monster for the last time and that life will be your second to last. In your final one, the one you will be in for all eternity, your life of rest…I'll be there. We will all be there. I believe that we will see each other again. And you will know me." Ghirahim said forcefully.

"Ghirahim…" Link said, not convinced.

"No, Link. Trust me, alright? Trust me." Ghirahim squeezed the soft hand.

Link opened his eyes and closed them. "Okay…I trust you, Ghirahim."

Suddenly Link laughed. "What?" Ghirahim asked, in concern.

Link shook his head with a smile. "I was just thinking of how we first met. I had never met a sword licking freak like you before…"

Ghirahim grinned. "I had never seen someone with such bad sword skills before."

"I beat you didn't I?" Link coughed.

"I went easy on you." Ghirahim answered with mirth.

Link nodded. "Sure, Ghirahim. Sure…"

Link's breathing grew shallow. "This is it, Ghirahim."

"We will meet again, Link." Ghirahim pressed again.

"Okay, Ghirahim…" Link smiled with closed eyes. "I'll plan on it." And with that, Link's chest fell for the final time.

Ghirahim was now alone. He dropped the hand, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"See you then…Skychild."

* * *

A boy shifted on his bed, burying deeper into the pillow. _That was…such a strange dream… _All thoughts of the dream vanished as he heard someone calling his name.

"Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So that is one epilogue! If Link thought Fi was bad, he has another thing coming with Navi…Anyway, I shalt see you next week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Remember What Will Come

**Author's Note: I am totally writing this on Friday the thirteenth. Why? 'Cause I'm cool. XD Actually I have things to do on Saturday…which is when I'll be posting. Happy early tomorrow? YES!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own LOZ or any of its characters. Yes, it saddens me but I don't have a say do I? *Shakes fist* Curse you cruel fate! XD**

**That was my very first disclaimer. *sniff* It seems like just yesterday I learnt to talk! *sniff* I grew up so fast! XD**

**Ghirahim, Raline, Aluf and Liafwin epilogue.**

* * *

Raline opened her eyes. Morning. She smiled and lifted herself off of her feather bed. The ruckus had died down, and their friends had all left to start whatever journey was left in their lives. It was her and Ghirahim's first day of ruling together. They would be expecting her soon. She shouldn't keep them waiting.

She was a demon raised in the ways of the Sheikah. A culture and life completely different to this one. Yet, she would adapt, as all creatures who aspire to live do. She stopped painting her face with Sheikah markings, like Impa had done. She was dressed in demon apparel. She kept her hair like it was, though. Like Impa's, as was fitting for Sheikah women, except the long strand was a ringlet.

Some parts of her would never change.

She pulled from her memory to help her transition into her new life. She once could walk these halls blindfolded, her doll in hand. Not anymore. She had forgotten everything. She supposed that she would never truly remember this palace the way it was back then, when she was an innocent child. She would make new memories in this place. Dear ones that she would cherish forever. And today was the start of that new life.

Raline walked out her chamber door, now dressed and ready. Ready for anything.

* * *

Ghirahim and Raline both shared a look of frustration as the pair went on with their nonsense.

"I'm telling you, we should invest more in our security." Aluf repeated for what must have been the twentieth time in that whole day.

"No!" Liafwin pleaded. "This wealth should be used for the people's education! The only Library with real knowledge is in the palace, and some parts are closed off to the public! We should make a public library, one that is monumental, and grander than anything else in Arxellon, besides the palace."

"Protection is more important than brains, Liafwin." Aluf retorted.

Ghirahim groaned. Arxellon, once just named the Citadel, had flourished. And that was the problem. The hills and surrounding mountains were green and flowered. Blue rivers flowed and not too far off, golden fields danced in the soft breeze. A massive cave filled with jewels that they had mined out was the source of this evening argument.

Aluf and Liafwin had become Ghirahim and Raline's royal advisors. They were second only to the King and Queen and very powerful…and totally opposite in all ways. Aluf was very energetic, preferring to be out and leading patrols around the city and helping Ghirahim and Raline work out the kingdom's defenses. Liafwin was all about knowledge, wisdom and peace. They both weighed each other out most of the time, making great advisors. Until they reached an impasse.

"You make it sound like our people are sword-swinging, half-brains, Liafwin." Ghirahim muttered under his breath.

Liafwin looked like he was about to get even more upset, until Raline spoke up. "No, he just wants them to be the best they can be. Power is no match for knowledge."

"Without power, how can one act on that knowledge?" Aluf retorted.

"Without knowledge, how can one gain power and keep it safely?" Raline smirked as her comeback flowed out without hesitation, smooth as silk.

"W-well…" Aluf's cheeks grew hot. "I still say we should invest more-"

"In our security." The trio finished for him.

"Ah…something like that…" Aluf cast his gaze downwards.

"We are completely at peace, if you have forgotten. We have allies and no enemies. The world is now a happy place, so what is there to protect the people from?" Liafwin asked sincerely.

"This world will see danger again." Aluf reminded.

"That's true." Ghirahim cut in. "Once Link is gone and another reborn however many years later, Ganondorf shall come back and try to take over the world again. Should we wait until then to improve our security to the best it can be?" He plopped another sugar cube into his tea and stirred it with gloved fingers.

Raline opened her mouth to respond, but looked at the clock and paused. "Oh. It is dinner time." She said blankly.

The others looked at the clock themselves and then back at each other. Aluf and Liafwin, their quarrel forgotten, sped walked out of the door, identical grins on their faces, heedless to the fact that they just bailed on their King and Queen.

Raline and Ghirahim laughed. They had a lot of work still to be done. Over on one of their desks were piles and piles of documents that needed to be read, signed and sent out. Trading documents, diplomatic letters, reports and things of the like. They had been collecting dust for long enough…but the thought of dinner was just too tempting. Gathering their things, they stood and made their way out the door.

They had a long night ahead of them. One that would probably last well into the dark morning hours. Yet such was the life of Ghirahim and Raline. It got stressful sometimes, but deep down, they enjoyed it. The days were filled with meetings and councils, documents and reading, and it went on every day. Yet there was a peace and a comfort in the new life. And it made it all worth while.

* * *

Raline lead her brother to a section of the palace that they rarely went to. A far off corner that, to anyone else, would seem insignificant. But not to her. She had put this moment off for far too long. She knew it would be painful, but she needed it. And Ghirahim too.

"Where are you taking me?" Ghirahim's voice echoed from behind her.

Raline glanced briefly over her shoulder. "Somewhere special." She answered.

Ghirahim frowned. Even the servants seemed to be in fewer number here. Little did he know that this had once been one of the busiest parts of the castle.

They traveled the halls of the second story. Eventually Raline stopped in front of a painting. "We are here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Ghirahim inspected the painting, a serene scene in the woods.

"Home." Raline looked at her brother. "This once was home." She pulled the painting off of the wall, revealing a door. What this palace had with secret doors and covering things with paintings, she did not know.

She reached out and touched the dusty, cold metal that was the doorknob. A twist and a loud creak. She pushed it open, cobwebs parting as the door swung inward. The two froze in the doorway, until Raline urged her brother inside.

Ghirahim slowly entered, his reflection dusty in the marble mirror that was the floor. The room was once a lively living room, with two doors on the left and right walls. Ahead, opposite of the door was an open balcony.

Raline followed after her brother. They stood in the center of the room. The furniture was knocked over and covered in spider webs and leaves. Leaves were everywhere on the floor. Dead brown, carpeting the marble. The leaves came from a now dead tree Raline had remembered so well. She used to climb down it instead of walking out of the palace the normal way. Using the tree was much faster and she could have more time to play with her friends that way. Now the wind made the leaves and curtains dance with the dead branches.

The room was silent. It had been silent for many years and now the pale blue light of twilight blanketed the room. "You said this was…home." Ghirahim commented.

"Our family lived here. You, mom and dad slept there." She pointed to the door on the left. "And my room was there." She pointed to the door on the right.

Ghirahim was silent. He picked up a cracked picture off the ground. There was a pale man, who had silvery hair and brown eyes like Ghirahim. He had one arm around a woman, and another resting on the shoulder of a little girl. The woman had striking blue eyes and curly white hair that cascaded into ringlets. The little girl had wide, innocent eyes of violet and silver curly hair. In the arms of the woman was a little baby, who slept so peacefully.

"I-is this…?" Ghirahim's voice trembled. Raline nodded.

Ghirahim studied the faces so intently. They faces began to blur as tears began to cloud his vision. He did not blink, letting the tears stay in their places, and studied the colors of the blurred people. He had been raised to hate his parents. Demise told him they left him. He was told the truth the day Demise was defeated, but seeing them now made everything so…open. Real.

"Come." Raline said, struggling to keep herself in check. She pulled her brother's arm into the room on the left. The bed had been ripped and feathers, clothes and jewelry were strewn about the floor. And in the corner was a broken cradle.

Ghirahim felt the broken wood. To think that his parents, seemingly untouchable figures in a memory which wasn't his, were here and used this place and set him in this cradle was…indescribable.

"This is where our home was. Before things went wrong." Raline concluded. "And now you know."

Ghirahim looked up, wishing that she could bring his parents back to life. Wishing the girl in the picture could lead the baby boy to the man and the woman. But it would never be. This sacred place would have to be it, for now.

* * *

Aluf, Liafwin and Raline waited in the courtyard for Ghirahim to return. It was sunset and they could just barely make out a white headed demon making his way to the courtyard, dozens of soldiers and guards behind him. His horse halted, letting the demon king slide off.

"Is he…?" Liafwin asked nervously. Ghirahim looked very sorrow laden.

"Yes." Ghirahim's quiet reply came as a hushed whisper. "Link is…dead."

Instinctively the three wrapped Ghirahim in a hug. They all needed it. Aside, the soldiers shifted awkwardly and went to make use of themselves, to give them privacy.

"It will be alright, Ghirahim." Aluf tried to say something that Liafwin would.

"I know…" Ghirahim smiled sadly. "Everything will be alright. I told him that we would meet again. I would make sure of it. And I will."

"How do you plan to do that?" Raline asked her brother.

"It will just happen. I have a feeling." Ghirahim said, already moving away from them and entering the palace. "Time has grown short. With Link gone it is only a matter of time that we follow. The demons were never meant to reside on earth and I fear that this will not last very long."

Liafwin cocked his head. He didn't know how Ghirahim knew this but he had learnt long ago to trust his friend.

Always.

* * *

Aluf looked around anxiously. Anticipating. Waiting. He felt Liafwin's arm around his shoulder. At last, everything had led up to this moment. From the very beginning. Back to where this was all started, when they were teens.

Everyone was silent now. Arxellon had never been this quiet. Ever. No one was inside. Everyone was in the streets, staring up at the sky. The royals and their advisors stood on the grand balcony, looking up at the golden clouds.

It wouldn't be long now. It would come.

Aluf reflected his life. It had been good, really. Better than good. Amazing. After Ganondorf was defeated he had stayed by Ghirahim and Raline's side, helping them govern Arxellon. He had loved his nieces and nephews and all other family. He could say now that he had done his purpose and service to the world. He had done it.

Liafwin was with him too. The peach haired demon had been a part of something greater than he could have ever imagined. Never in all his life did he think that all of it would come to this. He was the voice of reason and peace amidst the storms they had faced. A source of joy and laughter. A true friend. They had stuck together through thick and thin. All three, four now, of them. And their friends that were ruling their own kingdoms.

The foursome had only one regret. They wished that their friends far away could be there with them for this moment. They knew they were going through the same thing, and soon they would all be together, but it would have been a comfort.

Ghirahim squeezed his sister's hand as the shining golden skies rumbled. They had foreseen this moment and now it was here.

Then brilliant lightening split the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffy even in an epilogue. That is how I roll. XD You shall see what is happening in that last scene later, so don't worry. :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I shalt see you all next week!**


End file.
